The Inferno Knights: Arc 1
by XFangHeartX
Summary: In a world where chaos and injustice runs rampant, one little Growlithe is willing to stand up to it all! Read and review, and no flames or hate please!
1. Arc 1- Episode 1

Okay, here's the deal...the characters in this story originated from a DeviantArt group I'm in called "PMDUnity", which is like a Pokemon Mystery Dungeon roleplay group with missions and tasks and stuff. Thing is, though...I've grown bored of the group a bit because it takes so long updating, and I see people leave and start writing original stories for the characters they made for the group, so I thought "Hey, why not?".

So anyway, here's a brand spanking new Pokemon story from me, and I'm uploading it on my birthday, too!

To all the people who follow my One Piece stories, Dressrosa will be updated on Saturday. ;)

So, let's get started!

* * *

The Inferno Knights

 **Arc 1; Episode 1-**

 **The Beginning**

* * *

Pokemon © Nintendo, Game Freak

Story © Me

* * *

Vast plains…lush, green forests…wide open blue seas…rocky mountains…frozen tundra…and parched desert wastelands. All this and more make up the great realm of Kyrus, a world where humans never existed. Instead, only one variety of species makes up this world's populace: Pokemon.

Since the era where Kyrus began, the Pokemon were once savage, feral creatures, but as time went on, they had begun to evolve, even mastering human speech. They developed towns and countries, and even begin to grow families together, finding ways to prosper off natural resources, and even beginning to sell goods in exchange for monetary value.

Unfortunately, some choose to ignore progress, staying to their feral natures, and even begin to menace the villages and towns. Even those who are intelligent had become corrupt, choosing to oppress their fellow Pokemon, demanding taxes and goods even from those who not a single coin to their name.

Kyrus had transformed into a world of lawlessness, injustice, and fear.

Just as it seemed that all hope was lost…a band of Pokemon rise to fight for those who cannot fight for themselves. They stood, proud and tall, clad in shining armor that looked as if they had been from the strongest, finest metals, while before them stood a Lucario, donning a red cape with a giant flaming bird on the back, his arms crossed in front of his chest as he looked down defiantly at those who wished to harm the innocent.

War erupted, these armor-clad knights against the immoral Pokemon. It lasted for more than 10 years with seemingly no end. Both armies suffered great casualties…but when then 9th year came, it was the armored heroes who emerged victorious. The Pokemon rejoiced, but the Lucario ceased their cheers.

"Do not think for a moment that this peace will last forever," he told them. "This war my comrades and I fought in is just one of many. There will be many hardships…those will still come to hinder your progress and break the peace you work so hard to protect…but fear not! There will always be those who will aid you! We, the Order of the Rising Sun, no matter where we are, will always come to aid those in need!"

With that, the Lucario and his band of knights left, spreading their influence wherever they could. Since that day, the Order of the Rising Sun had stayed true to their oath: to right the wrongs all over Kyrus and protect the innocent in order to sustain peace.

38 years have passed since that war…and even now, things are still difficult.

In a small village known as Hillingham, the townsfolk had been rounded up into the square, facing a Pangoro with a scar over his left eye who held a spear made with a bamboo stalk in on and a twig in his mouth. Around him are various other Pokemon, such as a Scizor wearing a black bandanna around his neck, a Hitmonchan with an eye patch over his right eye, a Mightyena with a big hole in his ear, a Mankey with fur missing in some places, and perched on his shoulder is a Tranquill.

"What are you doing here, Nero?!" asked an elderly Delphox, long gray whiskers protruding from his muzzle and chin and using his stick as a walking cane. "We already paid you our protection dues, today!"

"Shut up!" shouted the Hitmonchan. "The dues doubled! So we're back to take whatever you've got."

"That includes little snot-nosed brats, too," said Nero, the Pangoro as he chew his twig. However, the villagers began to complain.

"You're mad is what you are!" shouted a male Croconaw. "Our children don't have any money of their own! There's no way they can pay for themselves!"

"You stole so much from us, that we can't even give them a proper allowance!" cried an Espeon.

"Well," said Nero, "I guess that means that the brats have to die. Too bad."

He then snapped his fingers, causing his snickering cronies to advance upon the fearful townsfolk, who stood protectively before the frightened children.

"Don't worry," said the Scizor, raising his pincers. "This shouldn't hurt."

"Yeah," added the Mankey, holding a wooden club. "We won't feel a thing! Hahahahahaha!"

Just as the thugs are preparing to make due on their threat…

"Hold it, right there!"

Nero and his goons all looked back in confusion before they turned around and spotted another group of Pokemon, consisting of a female Absol in pale rose armor with some kind of marble in the middle of the collar, a male Scizor wearing silver armor, a Blastoise wearing dark blue armor, and finally, an Arcanine with yellow fur, clad in grayish-blue armor with silver outlines, standing before the group.

"Who the hell are you guys?!" asked Nero. "Can't you see we're busy?! Get lost!"

"It's you who needs to get lost, punk," said the armored Scizor.

"Excuse me?!" Nero questioned. "Who the hell do you think you're talking to?!"

"We know who we're talking to, scum," the Absol spoke. "You are Nero of the Bamboo Mountains."

"That's right," Nero answered, gripping his spear. "And you're interrupting important business! Now leave!"

"It's you who needs to leave," said the Arcanine. "You have oppressed these good folk for far too long, and now it's time for you to pay the price!"

"Yeah, so you've got a choice!" shouted the Blastoise. "Leave or we kick your tails! Which is it?!"

"Why you!" Nero growled. "Who the hell do you think you are?!"

"We are knights of the Order of the Rising Sun," answered the Arcanine. "I am Commanding Officer Damien, and I order you all to leave this village, at once!"

Hearing this caused both the villagers and the bandits to gasp.

"D-did he say 'knights'?!" asked the Mightyena.

"Of the Order of the Rising Sun?!" asked the Bandit Scizor.

"D-don't listen to them!" Nero shouted. "They're just bluffing, you fools! Don't just stand there! Get them already!"

Upon hearing that order, the bandits roared as they charged, causing the Absol to sigh.

"Why do they always wanna do things the hard way, Damien?" she asked.

"I wish I knew, Nova," Damien replied, his eyes still fixed on the thugs. "ATTACK!"

With that, the three armor-clad 'mons charge right back at their opponents.

"Take THIS!" shouted Nova as she threw blue balls of sinister flame summoned with her horn at the Mightyena and the Hitmonchan, causing him to scream at the burning pain. Concurrently, the Blastoise literally had a Mankey on his back, the primate knocking his paws against his head like a drum.

"I said knock it off!" shouted the Blastoise.

"What's the matter, Justin?" asked the armor-clad Scizor, locking claws with his bandit counterpart. "Can't handle such a little pest like that?"

"Ha!" Justin laughed. "Just watch this, Levi!"

Suddenly, he pulled his head, tail, and limbs into his shell, dropped to the ground, and started to spin around like a top. As he spun faster and faster, the Mankey began to grow dizzy before he was sent crashing into the Bandit Scizor.

"What did you that for?!" Levi asked. "I almost had him!"

"Oh, sure!" Justin spat. "You would've taken all day, ya chump!"

Damien shook his head at his comrades before glaring at Nero, who, in a slight panic, was holding an Eevee in his arm and pointing his spear at his head.

"Well, Nero," said the Arcanine. "Guess it's just you and me, now."

"Sh-shut up!" shouted Nero, although in a bit of a shaken tone. "You take another step and I kill this kid! You got that?!"

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," warned Damien as he stepped forward. "Seriously."

"I said back off!" Nero cried. "I'm counting to 3, asshole!"

Damien only glared at the Pangoro, who tightened his grip on the frightened child.

"1..." Nero counted, his spear pointed at the Eevee's head. "2-"

Suddenly, in the blink of an eye, Damien disappeared and reappeared in front of Nero, his right front paw curled up into a fist.

"3, right?" he asked to the shocked Nero…whose face was soon introduced to the Fire-type's knuckles, which distorted the bear's face somewhat and knocked out several teeth, as well as the twig in his mouth. The Pangoro soon toppled to the ground, accidentally tossing the Eevee out of his arms before collapsing completely, and Damien casually held out his paw, catching the child in his arm.

Nero's Tranquill companion, in his fright, flapped off the moment his boss was defeated.

"You okay, kiddo?" he asked.

"Yeah!" answered the Eevee. "Thanks, mister!"

"That was a bit reckless, don't you think?" asked Nova in an annoyed tone.

"I got the kid back, didn't I?" asked Damien.

"Ugh…!" Nova groaned. "You're absolutely insufferable!"

"Why thank you," the Arcanine smirked.

"That _wasn't_ a compliment, moron," Nova answered.

"Psh!" Damien scoffed. "Whatever."

A few minutes later, Nero and his gang had all been scraped up and thrown into a wheeled steel cage pulled by a Zebstrika.

"Is everyone all right?" Damien asked the villagers.

"Yes, thanks to you," said the Croconaw from earlier.

"We can't thank you enough," added the elderly Delphox. "Please, if there's anything we can do to repay you-"

"Seeing you all safe and Nero and his gang captured is reward enough," Nova interjected.

"Just continue your peaceful lives as if this never happened," added Levi. "Should trouble come again, we knights will be sure to come to the rescue, no matter where we are."

With that, the armor-clad 'mons took their leave with the grateful villagers waving goodbye to them.

"Hey, mister!" called out the Eevee. "You think I'll be a knight like you, one day?"

Damien paused…but then a chuckle escaped his throat.

"You sound like someone I know," he said, not turning to face the boy. "…You might be, when you're a little older."

The Eevee gasped, a look of whimsy appearing in his eyes as he watched the brave knights leave the humble village behind. As they did, Nova approached Damien's side with a smile upon her face.

"What?" asked the Arcanine, grinning back at her.

"You're becoming quite the idol, aren't you?" Nova asked. "Though if we have more knights like you, I think we might be in a bit of trouble."

"Oh, c'mon, I'm not that bad, am I?" Damien asked.

"You should probably talk to your old man about that," said Levi, causing Justin to snicker while the Fire-type only rolled his eyes.

"Ha-ha-ha," their leader laughed sarcastically. "Very funny, Mister 'I-Have-To-Shine-My-Claws-Every-Five-Minutes'."

Now it was the Scizor's turn to sneer while the others laughter surrounded him. Even Nero and his goons laughed at him.

"I think we've had enough of your monkeyshines, Commander," Levi said. "Now enough lollygagging. We have to get back to Cynderstohn and report to the Grand Master."

XXX

The village of Cynderstohn: a prosperous and well-populated village near the Northeastern Province. It is here that the Order of the Rising Sun makes its home base. The villagers get along very well with each other, and knowing that the knights live right in the heart of the village made them feel all the more safe.

"Look!" exclaimed a Smeargle that was milking a Miltank. "Commander Damien and his troop have come home!"

Upon hearing that, the whole village came running and cheering as Damien, Nova, Justin, and Levi appeared with their captive fugitives.

"Yeah, that's right!" Justin exclaimed, waving his stubby arms to the villagers. "We saved the day again!"

"Glory hog," muttered Levi.

Nova could only chuckle and shake her head at the two rivals.

"I'm going on ahead to headquarters," Damien said before he walked away. "You guys take care of Nero and his idiots."

"See ya later, Damien," Nova said. "Oh, and say hi to your dad!"

"I will," Damien replied as he kept walking. As he did, Nova watched him with a small smile on her face and a slight blush on her cheeks.

"Are you ever gonna stop looking at his ass?" Justin asked.

"Huh?!" Nova muttered as she looked up at the Water-type.

"Look, Nova, we all know you like him," Levi said. "Well…everyone except Damien, that is. Will you just tell him, already?"

"For the last time, I don't like him that way!" barked the Absol. "Just because we've been friends since we were little, it doesn't mean a damn thing! Sheesh!"

"Yeah, you keep telling yourself that while we take Nero here to prison," said Levi, causing the Dark-type to sneer while Justin just snickered.

"Oh, shut up, Justin, you fat turtle!" Nova barked.

XXX

A large castle sits in the heart of Cynderstohn with two giant flags waving in the wind, bearing the crest of the Order of the Rising Sun: a giant flaming bird with the sun shining behind it. Surrounding the castle is an iron fence, 42 ft in diameter and only 12 ft high with spikes on top.

As Damien neared the gate, he began to hear a small ruckus going about outside it. He seemed surprise at first, but then sighed.

"Not again," he muttered as he drew closer, and soon enough, something came into view: a blue-furred Houndoom, his right eye red and his left eye orange, a scar going across his muzzle, clad in silver armor while he tries to hold back a little blue-eyed, orange-reddish vest-wearing Growlithe with her mane styled into a Mohawk with two little bangs. Behind her stood a tentative-looking, golden-furred Vulpix, his six tails curled up betwixt his hind legs.

"Dammit, John! Lemme in, already!" shouted the Growlithe.

"Fat chance, you damned brat!" spat the Houndoom, known as John, as he held her back with one paw. "I thought I told you, no kids allowed in here!"

"Alexis, let's just go back to school already!" cried the Vulpix. "Seriously, we're gonna get in big trouble! This is gonna go on my permanent record!"

"I'm not going back to that boring school!" the Growlithe, Alexis, argued as she struggled against John's paw. "I'm gonna be a knight, dammit, and no one's gonna stop me!"

"Hey!"

The two smaller Fire-types turned to see Damien approach.

"Oh, Damien!" Alexis chirped as she ran to the Arcanine. "Perfect timing! Could you have John-"

"What are you doing here, Alexis?!" Damien asked. "You promised Dad no more playing hooky!"

"But Damien-" Alexis complained.

"And what's Daniel doing here?!" asked Damien, looking at the Vulpix. "Don't tell me you've got him playing hooky, too!"

"Ah, wait a minute!" cried Daniel. "For the record, I only followed Alexis to make her come back to school!"

"Your sister's still got it in her head that she can become a knight," said John before he laughed. "Pretty funny, right?! She knows someone at her age can't be a knight!"

"Shut up, John," Damien said, causing the hound to go silent. "And as for you Alexis, you're going back to school, right now!"

"I don't wanna go back to school!" Alexis shouted. "It's stupid and boring and I don't need it!"

"You _do_ need it!" Damien argued. "You think I became a knight by skipping school every day?! Now go back to school before-"

 **DING-DONG-DONG-DING!**

"Oh, no…!" Daniel muttered with dread. "That was the final bell for school! I can't believe I missed class! My Mom will kill me!"

"Hooray, school's out!" Alexis cheered.

"IT'S NOT FUNNY!" Damien barked, causing her to flinch. "Dammit, Alexis, why are you making this so difficult?! Why can't you just go to school like a good kid?!"

"Because I wanna be a knight, dammit!" Alexis argued back.

"You're too young to be a knight! You're 15!"

"You were 18 when you became a knight!"

"Yeah, and I went to school even then! If you keep this up, you'll be expelled!"

"MAYBE I WANNA BE EXPELLED!"

"WHY?! SO YOU CAN TURN INTO A COMMON THUG?!"

"What is going on out here?!"

The group turned to see another Arcanine, this one with darker orange fur like most, but he had bangs covering his right eye, revealing his blue left eye. A dark red cape is draped over his shoulders, the edges embroidered with golden yellow thread. The collar was fastened by a golden badge in the shape of a sun, he had a kiseru pipe in his mouth, and pinned to one side of the cape are two medals. His most distinguishing features, though, are the scars on the left side of his face, chest, and left flank.

"Dad!" Damien and Alexis exclaimed.

"G-Grand Master Jerome!" John stammered.

"M-Mr. Cliffton!" Daniel stuttered.

The Arcanine glared at the four before his eye fell on Damien.

"Damien, why are you report on Hillington Village?" asked Jerome.

"I was just about to come in there, Dad," Damien replied before he glowered down at Alexis. "It's just that _someone_ decided to play hooky, again."

Alexis grinned sheepishly while Jerome sighed in disbelief.

"Why am I not surprised?" he asked. "Alexis, must we go through this, everyday?! For the last time, I keep telling you, you're too young to join the knights!"

"I told you," John smirked.

"But Dad!" Alexis argued. "Knights are so cool! They go on adventures and fight monsters and bad guys! It's way better than going to school, everyday! Right, Danny?"

"Uh, actually, I-" Daniel started.

"See? Danny gets it!" Alexis said.

"You didn't even let me finish what I was gonna say!" Daniel rebuked.

"Dad, c'mon!" the pup said as she ran up to her father, looking up at her father. "Please, lemme be a knight! Pretty please?"

"First, I need to hear your brother's report," said Jerome. "Maybe we can discuss it in the banquet hall."

XXX

Alexis stabbed the roasted Tauros flank steak with her fork, its juices dripping from the punctures as she dragged it from the tray to her plate, which already had fried Ducklett cutlets and a whole rope of sausages that was sprinkled with grated Tamato Berry.

"Must you pile everything on the table onto your plate?" asked Daniel, irritably, as he ate a piece of Oran Berry pie. "You're not a Snorlax, for goodness sake! In fact, I think you eat more than a Snorlax does!"

"Ah, can it, I'm starving!" Alexis argued. "The food at the school cafeteria sucks anyway."

With that, she chomped down on her roast Tauros while Damien ate a bowl of Wild Tepig belly curry and Jerome took a bite of braised Bouffalant ribs.

"So, Damien," said Jerome. "How did things go in Hillingham?"

"Well, Nero was taken care of," Damien answered. "Nova, Levi, and Justin should've had him and his pals in prison by now. Hillingham shouldn't have anymore problems…for the time being, anyway."

"Excellent," Jerome said.

"Man, Damien, you're so awesome!" exclaimed Alexis, her eyes sparkling. "You really showed those bad guys, huh?! I bet you kicked their asses, just like you always do! You're the whole reason I wanna be a knight!"

"Oh, sure, child," spoke a gruff, deep voice. "That is, if you like being a damned, weak-ass pansy."

The four turned to see a Houndoom, but his black fur seemed to be graying with age, and he is clad in black armor with white spikes on the helmet. He had a scar down the left side of his face and had curled horns like a ram, and both horns seemed to be cracked a bit. He also had a bit of an underbite, for two fangs sticking out of his lower lip.

"Oh, great," Damien muttered in irritation. "It's Victor, again."

Daniel whimpered as he hid under the table while Alexis just glared. As for Jerome, he just sat there with a calm face, silently puffing smoke from his kiseru.

"I bet you didn't even ask them for a reward, like always, right?" Victor asked Damien. "How pathetic."

"Victor, we've been through this," Jerome interjected. "Seeing innocent lives safe and peace restored is reward enough."

"Hmph!" Victor scoffed. "You're soft, Jerome. You and your boy…wouldn't be surprised if your daughter was soft, too."

"Hey!" Alexis barked. "I'll have you know that I'm _not_ soft! …I just…still have some baby fat, okay?"

"That's not what he means," Daniel pointed out.

"You should be more like my boy, John," Victor said. "Powerful, respected…feared by both enemies and his peers. _That's_ what makes a _real_ knight."

"I'd rather stick to being a 'weak-ass pansy' than become a cowardly bully," Damien hissed, which caused Victor to growl at him, embers seeping out of his maw.

"That's enough," Jerome said in a warning tone. "Damien, next time, keep your comments to yourself."

"Yes, Dad," Damien replied.

"And Victor," the older Arcanine said, "we've never changed our views before and I'm not going to change them now, and even long after I'm dead and gone, they will not change because I know Damien will uphold them when he takes my place."

"…That's the difference between you and me, Jerome," said Victor. "You…you're just too soft. I may be your second-in-command, but at least I know how the world truly works. You? Well…you're still naïve…just as you were when the old Grand Master found you in that hellhole."

"Hey! Don't you talk about my Dad that way!" barked Damien.

"Damien!" Jerome shouts, causing his son to go silent. "This conversation is over, Victor…now please leave. I have to talk to my daughter about something."

The Dark/Fire-type scoffed before he turned and left whilst the Arcanine took a drag from his pipe and puffed out smoke.

"Dad, why do you keep him around when you know he talks nothing but a bunch of Rapidash-shit?" Alexis asked.

"First of all, mind your language, young lady," Jerome scolded. "Second, Victor may be a pain, but he's a valuable asset to the Order of the Rising Sun. We may have different views, but we can both agree that we need each other."

"But…he's such a jerk," Alexis argued, "and his son's even worse."

"They'll come around in time," Jerome assured as he got up from the table. "Now then…I want you to come with me. We need to talk."

"…You're not gonna let this school thing go, are you?" asked Alexis, a bit annoyed.

"…Damien? Daniel?" Jerome asked. "Could you two leave us alone?"

"Sure, Dad," Damien replied as he turned to leave. "C'mon, Danny. I'll probably take you home."

"Okay," Daniel answered as he followed after him. "Thanks, Damien."

As soon as the doors to the banquet hall shut, Alexis looked at her father, who looked down at her sternly.

"Alexis…why can't you just be a good girl and stay in school, like you're told?" asked Jerome.

"Because I don't wanna go to school," Alexis replied. "I wanna be a knight, like Damien and Nova. I don't see why I have to go to school when there's something more exciting than that! I'd get to go on adventures and see the world! That's way cooler than school!"

"You think Damien became a knight to be 'cool', Alexis?" asked the Arcanine. "Do you think that being a knight is just some way to be popular to you? That it's all a game?!"

"…Well…it would be cool-" the teenage pup started.

"Alexis, being a knight is not a game!" Jerome said, sternly. "It's a very big responsibility!"

"What do you mean?" Alexis asked.

"…Alexis," Jerome began, "being a knight in the Order of the Sun is no game. It's not something someone uses to be popular and it's not something take lightly. We may get to see the world beyond Cynderstohn, but there's more to it than that."

"But when Damien leaves, he's always smiling, like he's having fun," Alexis said.

"He may be smiling," Jerome said, "but your brother is actually scared to death."

"W…what?" the Growlithe asked in surprise. "What do you mean?"

"Alexis," Jerome began, "I send your brother, his friends, and every other knight here on dangerous missions almost everyday. It may look like your brother's smiling, but deep down, he's scared to death…because he's risking his life on a daily basis."

Hearing this caused Alexis to gasp in shock, while outside, Daniel had his ear glue to the door, his eyes wide in disbelief before he looked up at Damien, who sat behind him with a somewhat knowing yet dismal look on his face.

"Is that true?" the Vulpix whispered, earning a nod in response.

Back in the banquet hall, Alexis looked up at Jerome as he continued speaking.

"Alexis…being a knight in the Order of the Rising Sun is a job we take seriously," he told her. "However…sometimes, lives are lost in the line of duty. Levi? His father was a Commander Knight, like your brother…but he was killed by a monster. Nova? Her mother and sister were knights…but they were killed by bandits. Justin? His brother, Michael, was taken prisoner by enemy forces and was never seen again…he's been assumed dead."

Alexis gasped in horror.

"I…I never knew any of those things!" she cried.

"That's because you were naïve," Jerome replied. "Honestly, I didn't want to tell you…but you can't keep living like this, thinking that being a knight is just some game. Now, believe me…I didn't want Damien to be a knight, to be honest, because I was afraid I'd lose him. When your Mother, Alexia, died after laying your egg, I was afraid to lose both your brother and you…but when I saw that determined spirit in your brother's eyes, I knew I couldn't deny him something he always wanted…and Alexis…I can see that same spirit in you."

"You can?" Alexis asked.

"Mm-hmm," Jerome nodded. "Now, sweetheart…I'm not trying to deter you. I just want you think on this…and if you still want to be a knight, even after learning this information, that's okay with me…but don't skip school anymore, okay? You've got your whole life ahead of you, and your dream's not going anywhere. You can be a knight when you're a little older, okay?"

"…You promise, Daddy?" Alexis asked.

"I promise," Jerome smiled, causing his daughter to smile before she went up and nuzzled him, affectionately.

"I love you, Daddy."

"I love you, too, Firefly."

Outside, Daniel sniffled as big, fat tears rolled down his cheeks.

"It's…it's so beautiful…!" he whispered.

Damien chuckled and shook his head.

"I don't think I'll ever get inside my old man's head," he mused.

Just then, the door opened, and Alexis came trotting out with Jerome following after her.

"Why don't you go on home, Alexis?" Jerome asked. "Your brother will be there after I have a talk with him."

"Okay, Dad," Alexis answered. "C'mon, Danny. I'll walk you home."

"Thanks," Daniel answered as he followed his best friend. "See you later, Damien and Mr. Cliffton!"

As the two teenagers left, Jerome looked over to Damien, who looked a bit concerned.

"What's wrong, Dad?" Damien asked.

"I'm worried about your sister," Jerome answered. "Your mother was right when she said Alexis would grow up to be more like me."

"And you think that's a bad thing?" Damien asked.

"Damien, you don't understand," Jerome replied. "That's the same kind of rebellious attitude I had as a child…the same kind of attitude that almost got me killed during that war, many years ago. I barely survived."

"So what are you saying?" the younger Fire-type asked.

"I'm saying I don't want Alexis to bite off more than she can chew," his father answered. "She tends to get in over her head sometimes…and that worries me to no end. Doesn't it worry you, too?"

"…Sometimes," Damien answered.

"Damien…you're her brother," Jerome said. "I want you to protect your sister, no matter what happens. I'd do it more if I could, but I have responsibilities here."

"I understand, Dad," said the son. "I promise, I'll protect Alexis with my life."

Jerome smiled before lifting a paw to pat his son on the shoulder.

"You're not my son for nothing," he said before he walked away. "Now then, I hope Nova gets back soon. I have a new assignment for her…John, Levi, and several other knights, too."

"Dad, you know Nova and John don't get along," chastised Damien. "All he'll do is hit on her."

"Why do you think I'm having Levi go?" asked Jerome.

"…Good point," the younger Arcanine said. "So…where are you sending them off to?"

"…The Forbidden Woods," the Grand Master replied…and when he spoke those words, Damien could've sworn he felt his heart drop right into his stomach.

XXX

Sunset. Everyone is beginning to wind down and head home for the day…including Damien. However, as he walked, he had a worried expression upon his visage.

 _Flashback_

"The Forbidden Woods?! Have you lost your mind?!"

Damien and Jerome stood in the latter's study, the former glaring angrily at his father with fangs bared.

"Dad, it's called 'forbidden' for a reason!" Damien shouted. "Anyone who's gone there has never returned!"

"I know," Jerome answered, "and I just want to know why. That's why I'm sending Nova, John, and Levi. They're the best when it come to reconnaissance work."

"I know that, Dad," Damien replied. "It's just…it's just that-"

"I understand that you're worried about Nova," Jerome said, "but Damien…you know her better than anyone. You shouldn't underestimate her."

"…That doesn't stop me from worrying about her, Dad," Damien said. "Nova and I have been friends since we were in kindergarten together."

"I know," Jerome said, "but listen…I don't want you to think I'm just needlessly throwing lives away. Nova, Levi, Justin…all my friends here…they're like my family. I'm afraid to send them off everyday…but I always have faith that they'll come back to me…and I let them know it, too."

"…If you're really sure," Damien began, "then I won't question your integrity, Dad."

"All right, then," Jerome said. "Now, go on…go on home."

The younger Arcanine nodded before walking out of the study. A pause…but then Jerome sighed before he turned to a giant portrait on the wall: it was a smiling female Arcanine, much more slender and leaner in build than Jerome or Damien, as well as a lighter coat of orange. Her mane and tail are curlier and lighter in color than most Arcanine, and around her neck is a dark red scarf.

"…Alexia," said Jerome. "If you were here…would you still say I'm doing the right thing?"

Silence…but then the Grand Master just chuckled.

"I guess you would say it, no matter what, wouldn't you?" he asked before he sighed. "…I still miss you, so much…Damien still misses you, too…and I'm sure Alexis wonders about who you were."

"Grand Master?"

Jerome turns to see Nova entering.

"You wanted to see me, sir?" the Absol asked.

"Ah, Nova," Jerome said. "Excellent. I have an assignment for you."

 _Flashback end_

Damien sighed as he approached the house that he shared with Alexis. It wasn't anything too special. Just a common wooden hut with shingles and a fence. One might think that Damien would live in a more lavish place, but he was happy living here with his younger sister. Jerome visits whenever he can, which his son appreciates.

As Damien opened the door, he sheds himself of his armor and hangs it on a hook on the wall. Then he prepares to head up the stairs to the second floor, turned the corner, and entered his room. He gave another exhausted sigh as he flopped down on his bed. Just as he was about to close his eyes and drift off into slumber…

"Damien?"

The golden-furred Arcanine looked to the doorway and saw his sister, looking at him worriedly. Without warning, she jumped into his front legs and curled up there, nuzzling the fur on his chest.

"…Are you okay?" Damien asked.

"…No," Alexis muttered.

"…You're still thinking about what Dad said, aren't you?"

"Uh-huh…Damien…y-you're not gonna die, right?"

"I can't promise you that I won't die…there might come a time when I won't come home."

Alexis whimpered as she lied her head on Damien's paw.

"…Alexis," her brother spoke, causing her to look up at him. "Remember what Dad said…don't let this stop you from wanting to be a knight."

"…That doesn't mean I can't worry about you," said Alexis. "You're my big brother. The only one I've got…and I don't wanna lose you."

"I know," Damien replied.

"…Damien…when I do become a knight," Alexis began, "will you still be here?"

A pause…but the older Fire-type pulled his sister into a tight embrace.

"I promise."

The Growlithe smiled before she nuzzled Damien's chest lovingly.

"Thanks, Damien," she said. "I love you."

"I love you, too, Spitfire," Damien said. "Now you go to sleep, 'kay?"

The teenaged pup yawned before she rested her head on her brother's chest, and not long after, Damien followed suit, the siblings falling asleep, curled up together…unaware of what was to take place that night.

XXX

The Forbidden Woods…otherwise known as the Forest of Death. Dead trees, murky swamps, fog everywhere…one would either have to be very brave or very foolish to venture here. Anyone who has ever entered these woods has never returned alive…and tonight, Nova had just realized why.

The Dark-type panted as she ran as fast as her legs could carry her, but she grunted as she fell down.

"Dammit!" she cursed as she looked down at her right hind leg, which had blood seeping through the armor.

 **GRROOOOOOOOOOAAAAARR!**

Nova gasped as she heard that roar somewhere up above, but the fog was so thick and the sky was obscured by the dead branches that she couldn't see where it came from.

Somewhere ahead of her, Levi, John, and a Monferno clad in bronze armor and a dim-looking Granbull clad in silver armor are running, but the Bug/Steel-type stopped as he looked back.

"John!" Levi shouted. "Nova's still back there! We can't leave her!"

"We can if we move fast enough!" John shouted. "Now move!"

"No!" Levi yelled. "Are you crazy?! Nova's one of my best friends!"

"Too bad!" John barked. "I'm a Commander! I outrank you, and I say we leave her! She's weak, anyway! It's her fault she got hurt! If anything, she can slow that monster down for us!"

"You can't sacrifice her like this!" Levi snarled before he flew back.

"Screw you!" John called after him. "Luca! Bart! Let's go!"

"But John-" the Monferno started.

"I SAID NOW, LUCA!" the blue Houndoom barked in his face before he turned and ran, the Granbull following after him. Luca looked back, regrettably, before following after them, as well.

With Levi, his beating wings carried him to Nova as fast they possibly could before the Dark-type came into view. She was limping and she looked absolutely terrified, and when the mantis looked up, he soon saw why: a huge shadow, swooping down on her from the skies, eyes flashing red with and blue flames emerging from its mouth.

"NOVA!" cried Levi as he jumped over her. "LOOK OUT!"

"LEVI!" Nova cried.

 **FWOOSH!** A jet of blue flames shot out of the monster's mouth…followed by a scream of agony.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

XXX

The following day, Daniel is walking down the street, headed for the schoolhouse…about an hour early before the first bell rings. His younger twin brother, Wallace, is still at home, getting prepared.

As Daniel walked, he spotted a certain someone across the street from him: Alexis, who padded along, her eyes downcast.

"Hey! Alexis!" he called as he ran to her and began to walking alongside her. "You're up early! Guess you finally decided to heed your dad's advice, huh?"

"…What?" Alexis asked before she looked over at the golden-furred Vulpix. "Oh! Hi, Danny! What are you doing, here?"

"Uh…I'm on my way to school, like you," Daniel answered, a bit confused and concerned at her response time. "Alexis…you okay?"

"…I was thinking about what my Dad said about knights risking their lives and such," Alexis replied.

"You're still worried about that?" Daniel asked. "You're not gonna let that stop you from still wanting to be a knight, right?"

"That's not what I'm worried about," said Alexis. "I'm more worried about Damien…I didn't ever think that there would be a day that he'll get killed in action…so I asked him if he could just stay alive until I became a knight when I'm older."

"…That's not gonna be easy, you know," Daniel said. "Damien's got a really tough job."

"…I know that," Alexis admitted. "That doesn't mean I can't worry about him, though."

"I know," Daniel replied. "He _is_ your brother, after all. You've got every right to worry about him."

The Growlithe smiled at this.

"Thanks, Danny," she said.

"What are friends for?" Daniel asked, returning her smile.

As the two Fire-types continued to walk down the street, they soon came upon a fork in the road: the path on the left led to The Order of the Rising Sun headquarters while the path on the right led to the schoolhouse.

"Well, Alexis," Daniel started, "best get moving."

With that, he walked toward the path on the right…but Alexis stood in the middle of the fork, looking off to the left.

"Alexis?" called Daniel upon noticing that he wasn't being followed. "Come on! School's this way!"

A pause…but then Alexis began to walk down to the path on the left, to Daniel's shock.

"Oh, no, not again," he muttered before he followed her. "W-wait, Alexis! What are you doing?! You promised your Dad no more hooky!"

"Okay, first off," Alexis started, "it's only hooky if I'm gone during school hours. We're only an hour early. Second…I just wanna talk to Damien one more time…give him good luck before he goes off somewhere, you know?"

"…If we're late again, I know who to blame," Daniel deadpanned.

As the two neared the gate surrounding the headquarters, they suddenly heard a familiar voice.

"Dammit, I couldn't believe what I saw last night! It was like a freaking nightmare!"

"That sounds like John," Daniel said.

Alexis headed over to the wall to get a closer look with her friend peering over the brick wall along with her. They soon spotted John, speaking with several other knights, among them being Luca and Bart.

"I tell you, that thing was huge!" the Houndoom exclaimed. "Well, not very huge, but still! It was bigger! As big as Damien at least, with blue flames coming out of its mouth! You couldn't get me out there fast enough if you tried! It was a real monster!"

"A…a monster…?!" Daniel whispered in horror.

"Wait," Alexis whispered. "Damien told me before he left this morning that Nova, Levi, and John would be in the Forbidden Woods last night, to figure out why no one comes back from there."

"Yeah, so what?" Daniel asked.

"…So where are Nova and Levi?" asked Alexis, causing realization to hit her Vulpix friend.

"Hey, what's going on out here?!"

Alexis and Daniel looked up to see Damien enter the courtyard, along with Jerome and Victor.

"Ah, John," said Victor. "Welcome back, my son."

"Good to be back, Pops," John answered, only to earn a glare from the older Houndoom, causing him to gulp. "Uh…I-I mean…sir."

"That's more like it," said Victor.

"Hold it," said Damien. "Where are Nova and Levi?"

"…" John remained silent, causing Damien to glare.

"…John…where are my friends?" he asked. "Answer me!"

"Why should I tell you?" John asked, only for the Arcanine to grab him by the neck and pull him close.

"Where the hell are my friends, you sack o' shit?!" he questioned.

"Damien!" Jerome barked. "Calm down!"

"Okay, okay!" John cried. "I left them behind, all right?!"

"…You did what…?!" Damien asked through gritted teeth. "You bastard!"

"Hey! It's what my Pops always taught me!" John answered. "Ditch the idiots! Nova let herself get injured and Levi stayed behind to protect her!"

"Good point, son," Victor said. "Who needs those two weaklings?"

"Victor!" Jerome snapped. "That's enough out of you! And as for you, John, I'll see to it that you're punished for your cowardice! The Order of the Rising Sun never abandon their own!"

"Hey! You didn't give us orders to fight some monster!" barked John. "You told us to find out why everyone disappears in that godforsaken place, and now you know why!"

"This isn't over," glared Jerome. "Damien! Rally up a rescue party! Gather as many able knights as you can, excluding John!"

"Yes, sir!" Damien answered before he galloped off.

"You're not serious about this, are you?" asked Victor. "It may be too late. Why bother?"

"…Because it's my duty to uphold what we're about," Jerome answered.

With Alexis and Daniel, the former gasped before she turned and ran off.

"W-w-wait, Alexis!" cried Daniel. "W-where are you going?!"

"Where do you think?!" Alexis questioned. "To the Forbidden Woods, of course!"

"Wait, what?!" the Vulpix questioned. "Are you insane?! Alexis, Damien and your dad are handling this!"

"I can't take a chance!" Alexis replied. "What if they don't get there in time to save Nova and Levi?!"

"You can go if you want, but I'm going to school!" Daniel argued. "There's nothing you can do to make me go with you to that hellish place!"

"Fine! Don't come with me!" Alexis answered. "I'll rescue Nova on my own if I have to!"

With that, she ran off, and Daniel scoffed as he prepared to turn around…but then he froze and chewed his lip.

"Ah, who am I kidding?!" he cried before he ran after Alexis. "Hey! Alexis! Wait for me!"

XXX

"Well…here we are…in the Forbidden Woods…which is forbidden…! Alexis, can we go home, now?"

"Shut up, Danny!"

The two teens stood in the middle of the Forbidden Woods, staring up at the ominous tree branches looming over them like grabby, gnarled hands.

"Nova! Levi!" Alexis called out.

"Hey, hey, hey!" Daniel cried. "What are you doing?! Don't go raising your voice around here! Remember what John said, there's a monster around here!"

"Well, do you know how else we'll find them?!" the Growlithe asked, earning nothing but silence as a response. "I thought so. Now shut up and-WAH!"

She yelped as she fell down a ditch, landing in a puddle of mud.

"Alexis!" cried Daniel as he looked down the ditch. "Are you okay!?"

"Unh…!" Alexis groaned as she pushed herself up on her feet. "Yeah…I'm okay…but now I guess I'm due for a bath."

As she looked up, she noticed a familiar suit of silver armor…and a red pincer claw, lying beneath a pile of logs

"Oh, my gosh…!" Alexis gasped. "D-Danny! Danny, get down here! I think I found Levi!"

"You did?!" Daniel asked. "W-wait, hang on! I'm coming down there!"

He slid down the ditch, landing in the mud below before he ran over to the logs and began to dig a groove under Levi's body.

"Okay," Daniel said. "Try and pull him out, now!"

Alexis's mouth clamped down on Levi's claw and she began to yank a few times before she successfully dragged him out…but when she did, she let out a horrified gasp.

The left half of Levi's face…it looked like it had been charred, and his left arm had been torn off. His armor was melted and singed in some places…and his right eye and mouth were wide open in shock, but his pupil had rolled into the back of his head.

"…Oh, no…!" Alexis whispered.

"He's…he's dead…!" Daniel said. "Look at this…it's like he was burned to death or something!"

"…We gotta find Nova," Alexis said, a determined expression appearing on her face. "There's a good chance she might still be alive. We're her only chance!"

With that, she headed further into the woods with Daniel following behind her. They walked on for what felt like hours, the mud from the swamps squelching beneath their paws. As they ventured onward, they heard soft panting.

"What's that?" Daniel asked.

"Wait…I think I recognize that voice…!" Alexis whispered. "Nova? Nova, is that you?! It's Alexis, Damien's sister!"

"…Help…! Help me!"

"Nova!" Alexis called as she ran in the direction the cries were heard with Daniel following after her. However, as they ran, they hadn't noticed a pair of flashing red eyes glaring at them from behind before they ascended to the air.

Soon, Alexis and Daniel reached the edge of a cliff, and as they looked down, the found her: Nova, lying on a ledge, looking like she could barely stand.

"Nova!" Alexis called.

"Are you okay?!" Daniel asked.

"Aside from the fact that my leg feels like it's gonna fall off," Nova started, "I'm fine."

"Hang on!" Alexis said. "We'll get you outta there!"

"No!" Nova cried. "Alexis, go home! Go get your brother and your father!"

"Nova, I can't leave you here!" Alexis answered. "You could die out here!"

"How are we even gonna get her outta there?!" asked Daniel. "We don't even have a rope!"

The Growlithe looked around before she spotted a nearby broken branch, and immediately, she had an idea.

"Hey!" she said as she went up to the dismembered tree limb. "Nova can use this like a ladder and she can climb outta there."

"Okay, but we gotta be careful," Daniel warned. "We don't wanna hurt Nova."

With that, the two began to push the branch towards the cliff, which leaned towards Nova, who edged back a bit.

"Okay, Nova!" Alexis called. "See if you try and climb out!"

"Okay!" Nova nodded before she began to climb onto the branch. She grunted as she tried to use her injured leg, but all that did was cause her pain, so she tried using it less. She pulled herself up over the ledge and then flopped down tiredly on the ground.

"Ugh…!" she groaned. "Thanks, you guys."

Daniel looked at the Absol's leg and saw the dried blood stains on the armor…and that was coming from inside.

"This isn't good," he said. "Nova, how long has your leg been like this?"

"Since last night," Nova answered.

"…It might be too late to save it," Daniel said, "but…maybe we can use something like a splint. We can use the bark from the trees and some ivy around here."

Alexis nodded before she went to gather those things and brought them back, and Daniel began working on splinting Nova's leg soon after.

"…By the way," Alexis started, "we found Levi."

"You did, huh?" Nova asked before sighing. "I'm sorry you had to see that, Alexis."

"How did it happen?" asked Alexis.

"When that bastard, John, ran away, Levi came back to protect me," Nova answered, "but…when he did…that monster…it…it just…!"

She sniffled and shook her head.

"I'm sorry," she said, her voice breaking. "It's just…I don't know how I'm gonna tell Damien or Justin…!"

"It's okay," Alexis assured. "Did you…did you see what killed him, though?"

"…Yeah…I did," Nova answered. "It looked like-"

"Like THAT?!" Daniel asked as he looked up to see a large, dragon-like beast with black scales, a blue lower jaw and underbelly, glowing red eyes, and blue flames ignited the tip of its tails and seeped from its jaws.

"Yes, exactly like that!" Nova cried as the three scrambled out of the way, just as the creature swooped down on them, trying to grab any of the with its claws.

"What is that?!" Alexis questioned. "It looked like…a Charizard?!"

"That's not any Charizard I've ever seen!" Daniel cried.

"That thing's the reason no one ever leaves the Forbidden Woods!" Nova exclaimed.

 **GRROOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAARR!** The dragon roared as dived for them again, but the three ducked down, avoiding its claws once more.

"What do we do?!" Daniel asked.

"Danny, go and get Damien!" Alexis ordered.

"What?!" Daniel questioned. "Are you nuts?! What if that thing comes after me?!"

"It won't!" Alexis answered. "I'm gonna stay here and keep that thing occupied! Besides, someone's gotta stay and protect Nova!"

"What?!" Nova asked. "Alexis, you're insane! You're only 15! Just forget about me! If something happened to you, Damien will never forgive me!"

"No way!" the Growlithe. "If something happened to you before Damien got here, he'll never forgive _me_!"

Nova and Daniel both gasped at her words, while Alexis just glared, defiantly. There came a pause…until Daniel put on a determined face.

"Try not to get hurt, okay?" the Vulpix asked.

"I'm going up against some kinda dragon monster," said a smirking, Alexis. "I'm liable to get hurt, either way."

"Then don't get killed at least," said Daniel.

"Deal," Alexis replied.

With that, Daniel turned and ran off, but the black Charizard spotted him and growled as it prepared to give chase, only for a rock to be flung into its head.

"Hey!" Alexis shouted. "Come and get me, you overgrown lizard!"

The beast roared before flying towards the young canine, who dashed away as fast as she could, dodging its claws, and even then, it wouldn't relent. It just kept diving back for her, and every time, Alexis would narrowly dodge getting grabbed. Meanwhile, Nova could only watch from her hiding place, flinching every time it looked like Alexis was about to be snatched up.

"Dammit…!" she cursed. "If only my leg weren't hurting! Damien, wherever you are, you have to hurry!"

XXX

Concurrently, Damien, Justin, and several other knights are seen, running through the Forbidden Woods. The Arcanine jumped up onto a rock, trying to get a better vantage point of his surroundings.

"Nova! Levi!" Damien called out…but he received no answer. "Dammit, where are they?!"

"Damien!" called a Mightyena, clad in red armor. "We found a body over here!"

Damien gasped before he headed down the same ditch where Alexis and Daniel had fallen…only to see Levi's limp and half-charred corpse.

"…Levi…!" the Fire-type whispered as he approached the body.

"CRAP!" Justin roared as he punched a nearby tree. "If only that damned coward John hadn't wussed out like that, then Levi would still be alive!"

"Justin!" Damien barked. "I know you're upset…I am, too. Levi was one of my best friends, but yelling about like a big baby won't help him rest any easier!"

A pause…but then the Water-type sighed.

"Y-you're right, Damien," he said.

"Right now, we should focus on finding Nova before it's too late," said Damien.

"But what if it's too late to help her, too, Commander?" asked a Combusken in bronze armor.

"We won't know until we find her," Damien answered.

"Hey! Hey, guys! Hey!"

Damien turned to see Daniel approaching the group, panting heavily.

"What the- Daniel?!" asked the Arcanine. "What are you doing here?! You should be at school with Alexis!"

"I know," Daniel answered as he stopped in front of him, "but Damien…Alexis…she overheard what happened to Nova and Levi, so she came here to rescue them, and well, I just had to follow her, you know? And well…we found Levi first, but he was long dead by the time we got here! And as for Nova, well, she's alive but-"

"Where's Alexis?!" Damien asked.

"I'm getting to that!" Daniel replied. "Anyway, we found Nova, but then, the monster that attacked her and Levi found us, and now Alexis is trying to protect Nova from that monster!"

"WHAT?!" Damien questioned. "IS SHE NUTS?!"

"That's what I said, too!" Daniel cried. "Anyway, we gotta hurry! C'mon!"

With that, the Vulpix ran off, leading the rescue party to Alexis and Nova's location.

' _Alexis…please don't get yourself killed…!'_ Damien thought.

XXX

 **WHAM!** Alexis cried out in pain as she was suddenly thrown against a boulder and then hit the ground. The Charizard growled at her, thinking she wouldn't put up much of a fight after getting tossed like that, before setting its sights on Nova, who gasped as she tried to back away. Alexis grunted as she stood up, then growled as she ran after the dragon and bit its tail, causing it to roar in pain before turning to glare at her.

"I won't…let you hurt her…!" the Growlithe hissed.

"Alexis, just leave me!" Nova shouted. "Get out of here! It's not worth your life!"

"I won't!" Alexis retorted. "If I left you here…I'd be no different than John!"

The Absol gasped as the teenage Fire-type continued to try and hold the Charizard back, but the black-scaled beast only roared and smacked her away, but Alexis refused to give up. She just kept going back, biting and clawing at the Charizard in an attempt to keep it from going after Nova, but she kept getting smacked away every time. After about 10 times, the beast had enough.

It grabbed Alexis, whirled around three times, and then threw her, causing her to spiral towards the ground until she crashed into the trees.

"NO!" Nova cried in horror. "ALEXIS!"

The Charizard seemed to snicker as the Growlithe laid limp in the mud before setting its sights on Nova, again. The Dark-type gasped and tried to edge away, but all she could do was limp helplessly as the monster opened its jaws, blue flames beginning to emerge from its mouth…but then, out of nowhere, an orange blur jumped out from where Alexis had been sent flying and slammed into the beast's jaws, forcing them shut as it was about to spew its fire. As Nova took a closer look, she gasped once more as she realized that it was none other than Alexis…only, her eyes were glowing a bright red, and it looked like her pupil had slit as her left hind paw kicked the beast into a boulder.

"W-what the-?!" Nova questioned as the Growlithe landed on the ground, standing upright on twos as she seethed, a blazing red aura surrounding her whole body.

' _Wait…I recognize that aura…!'_ thought the Absol. _'I've seen her father use it before…whenever a comrade was in incredible danger…Retaliate!'_

"RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRGH!" Alexis roared as she charged at the Charizard, throwing a series of punches and kicks into its jaw, chest and stomach. The dragon grunted in both shock and pain as the Fire-type continued her onslaught. As she did, Daniel appeared, along with Damien and the rescue party.

"What the what?!" Daniel questioned.

"Is that…Alexis?!" Damien asked in shock. "What's she doing?!"

"Damien!" Nova called. "Over here!"

"Nova!" Damien said. "You're okay! But what's going on with Alexis?!"

"She's using Retaliate!" Nova answered.

"What?!" Damien questioned.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRGGH!" Alexis roared as began to spin, head over heels, igniting herself on fire, before she slammed right into the Charizard's gut, the result causing him to cough up blood before he was sent crashing into several trees.

"Whoa!" Daniel exclaimed.

"Did you see that?!" asked Justin.

"What power!" said the Mightyena knight.

"…Just like Dad…!" Damien whispered in awe.

The dust cleared…and at first, that seemed to be the end of it, but then, the Charizard growled as it pulled itself out of the fallen trees.

"Oh, no!" cried Daniel as he hid behind Damien. "It's getting back up again!"

"Alexis, run!" Damien shouted.

But Alexis wouldn't run. She only stood there, seething as the red aura continued blazing around her. The Charizard panted as it stomped toward her, and Damien and the knights prepared to leap in at any moment…but then, as the beast took a third step… **FWUMP!** It collapsed into the mud.

Soon after, the aura around Alexis disappeared, and she followed suit.

"Alexis!" Damien cried as he ran toward her and gently cradled her head with his paw. "Alexis, are you okay?!"

Silence, at first, and Damien's heart seems to freeze…until his ears are met with his sister's soft snoring, causing him to sigh in relief.

"…You really scared me there, Spitfire," he said. "You really gave it your all, huh?"

Daniel approached Alexis, looking down at her in concern.

"She's…she's gonna be okay, right?" he asked.

"She's just exhausted, Daniel," Damien answered. "She'll wake up soon enough."

Suddenly, there is a flash of light, causing everyone to look up at the Charizard…but when they did, they gasped upon seeing that it was no longer covered in black scales with blue flames coming off its mouth and tail, but instead, it was in the form of your everyday, run-of-the-mill Charizard. What caught everyone's interest the most, though, was some kind of fingerless gauntlet around its wrist…with a peculiar, sphere-shaped, black-and-blue stone in it.

"What's that thing?" Justin asked.

"It looks like the kind of stone that Nova has in her armor," Daniel pointed out.

"…This should be interesting," Damien added, intrigued. "For now, let's get Alexis and Nova home…we better get Levi, too. As for this one, we're taking him into custody."

"Sir!" the knights saluted.

XXX

Later that day, Damien had brought Alexis home to rest, took Nova to the local doctor, had the Charizard taken into custody, giving Levi's family his condolences, and finally came to report to Jerome, who was so shocked at what he had heard, his pipe nearly fell out of his mouth.

"She did _what_?!" Jerome asked.

"I saw it with my own eyes, Dad," said Damien. "Ask anybody, they'll tell you! Even Daniel saw it!"

"…Your mother was right about her," Jerome mused. "She really is turning out to be more like me."

"Dad, be serious," Damien chastised. "Do you see what's happening here?"

"…I do," Jerome answered. "Until today…I never realized how much raw potential your sister has."

"…Dad…are you thinking what I think you're thinking?" Damien asked, causing his father to smirk.

"Perhaps," he answered.

XXX

The next morning, Alexis had woken up from her sleep…but she didn't seem very enthusiastic, today.

"I just know that I'm gonna get a real earful from Dad," she said to herself as she left the house. "I told him I wouldn't skip school again, but I went and skipped anyway." She then sighed. "Oh, well…guess I gotta face the music."

As she walked, Alexis suddenly bumped into a familiar leg. She looked up to see that it belonged to none other than Damien, who looked down at her with a smile.

"Good morning, Spitfire!" he greeted. "Where you off to?"

"Uhh…school?" Alexis answered. "Might as well be there to hear the headmaster suspend me."

"Well, you got an hour before then," Damien said. "How about we go pick up Daniel and I walk you down there?"

"…I guess," Alexis shrugged, and soon after she followed her brother.

' _Why was he smiling?'_ she thought. _'Maybe he knows I'm in trouble, so he's probably gonna rub it in my face. Most big brothers do, anyway.'_

Soon, they arrived at Daniel's house, where they found a young Ninetales with spiky hair out in the yard, gathering up logs.

"Yo, Dustin!" Damien called.

"What do you want?" asked the Ninetales.

"Is your little brother here?" asked Damien.

"I got two of them, lame-o," said Dustin. "Which one?"

"You know exactly which one, you dumb-ass!" Alexis barked.

Dustin glared at her before turning back to the house.

"Hey, doofus!" he called. "Get your yellow ass out here! Your girlfriend is here to take you to school!"

"She's not my girlfriend, Dustin!" Daniel called from inside, and he soon walked out, a slight blush on his face.

"Hey, Danny," Alexis greeted. "Ready to go?"

"Yeah," Daniel said, dismally. "I can't believe I'm saying this…but I almost don't wanna go to school."

"C'mon, you two," Damien said as he walked away, leading the two teenagers off.

"…I really hope that twerp gets in trouble for once," said Dustin with a smirk, just as another Vulpix, this one with a regular colored coat and wearing a teal bowtie around his neck, walked out.

"Dustin, give Danny a break, will ya?" asked Wallace.

After a while, the trio arrived, not at the schoolhouse, but surprisingly at the Order of the Rising headquarters, and even from where they were standing, they could hear quite a commotion going about.

"Uh…what are we doing here?" Alexis asked.

"Shouldn't we be at school?" asked Daniel.

"You'll see soon enough, you guys," Damien answered as he opened the gate and walked into the courtyard. Hesitant, but also curious, the two younger 'mons followed. As they did, they hear the sound of heralding trumpets blaring into the air, along with confetti and streamers being thrown around, and not long after, several knights and even some of the townsfolk started to cheer upon seeing them, including Nova, whose leg is in a cast, and Justin, who was whooping and throwing his fist into the air.

"Okay, now I'm confused," Alexis spoke up. "What's going on?"

"You two," Damien answered. "That's what's going on."

"Us?" asked Alexis. "Why?"

"Alexis! Daniel!"

The two looked up to see Jerome, beckoning them to a stage of some sort.

"Oh, great," Alexis said, dreadfully. "We're gonna get the ear-lashing of a lifetime, and Dad's gonna do it in front of everyone! This day couldn't possibly get worse!"

"Well…at least you're not suffering by yourself," Daniel pointed out.

"Yeah…that takes the sting away, but not as much," Alexis added. "Thanks, Danny."

"Yeah…come on, we better not keep your dad waiting," Daniel said.

With that, the two stepped up onto the stage and sat beside Jerome, who turned to the audience.

"Good Pokemon of Cynderstohn!" the Grand Master called out. "We are gathered here today to commemorate this amazing event!"

"Here it comes…!" Alexis muttered, flinching.

"The day we welcome our newest Apprentice Knights!"

"Yes!" Alexis shouted. "I know we skipped school again, and I promised I wouldn't, but Nova was in danger and- wait, say what?"

"What'd he say?" Daniel asked in surprise.

"The two young ones sitting beside me today," Jerome started, "have shown bravery in the face of danger, and know not abandon their own…they are the embodiment of what the Order of the Rising Sun is all about! Therefore, I, Grand Master Jerome Cliffton, welcome my daughter, Alexis Amelia Cliffton and her friend, Daniel Maurice Rhodes."

"Your middle name's Maurice?" Alexis asked with a snicker.

"Sh-shut up!" Daniel barked, blushing. "How'd your Dad know about that, anyway?! Besides, I'm not the one who wants to be a knight! You do!"

"Damien!" Jerome called. "Present the armor!"

Soon, Damien came forth with two suits of armor: one red with golden embroidery, designed to look like raging flames, and the other green with a helmet and bronze chain-link leggings. He set them down in front of the two, who looked at each other. A pause…before they looked down and began to put the armor on. As soon as they did, everyone exploded into uproarious cheers.

"Well…I do feel pretty cool in this," Daniel admitted.

"I can't believe it…!" Alexis whispered. "I'm a knight! I'm finally a knight!"

With that, she burst into a series of excited yips and howls.

"Mom, if only you could see me, now!" she called out to the heavens. "I'm finally in, baby!"

The only one in the crowd who wasn't applauding was John, who, as punishment for his cowardly actions, was demoted to being a Soldier Knight. All he could do was sit in the back and scowl at the pup and her vulpine friend, but as he looked around, he noticed that someone was missing.

XXX

In the Forbidden Woods…footsteps are heard, squelching into the mud.

"This is the last time I bail you out of prison, Ezekiel."

"Look, I'm sorry, all right-"

"Save your sorry excuses. I don't take apologies."

The Charizard that Alexis defeated, orange-scaled and all, followed after a very irritable Victor.

"You had one job and one job only," Victor said. "You were to kill Damien, and that should've brought Jerome here so you could kill him, too…but instead, you let yourself get beaten and humiliated by some adolescent runt, and it's Jerome's daughter, no less!"

"Hey!" Ezekiel shouted. "How was I supposed to know that she'd come here?! I didn't even know she existed until yesterday, when she kicked my ass!"

"…A minor setback, I suppose," Victor mused.

"Now then, about my pay," said Ezekiel.

"You'll get nothing of the sort," Victor replied. "I told you, I don't pay for incompetence!"

"Shut up, you old goat!" Ezekiel barked. "You're gonna give me what I want! I put in a good effort! I even risked losing my mind because of that damned stone you gave me! I want my pay, and I want it now!"

"…Fine," Victor answered before he pulled out a pouch from his armor. "But be careful what you wish for…"

He tossed the pouch to Ezekiel, who greedily caught it in his hands.

"…you just might get it."

 **THOMP!** Victor stomped his paw on the tip of the Charizard's tail…snuffing the flame on the tip out. Ezekiel suddenly seized up and shivered, his breath coming out in choking gasps.

"I…I feel…cold…!" he whispered…until he dropped down, completely lifeless.

"Now that that's out of the way," Victor began as he headed back to Cynderstohn, "first thing's first…not only do I have to find a way to get rid of Jerome and his weakling son…I have to get rid of his daughter, too…then, I can finally take what's rightfully mine."

He then chuckled sinisterly as he walked away.

 **Until Next Time…**

* * *

Well, there it is. Review, please!


	2. Arc 1- Episode 2

The Inferno Knights

 **Arc 1; Episode 2-**

 **What Makes a Knight**

* * *

Pokemon © Nintendo, Game Freak

Story © Me

* * *

 _Previously on The Inferno Knights, Alexis Cliffton, a spunky and rebellious Growlithe, tries to get into the Order of the Rising Sun, a guild of noble Pokemon knights, but with little success. It's only when one of the knights, Nova the Absol, is in danger, that Alexis and her friend, Daniel Rhodes, take action and mount a rescue mission. Alexis displays great bravery and power in the face of danger, having defeated a black Charizard with her own paws, and thus, she and Daniel are recruited into the Order of the Rising Sun. However, someone appears to be plotting against them…_

* * *

Another day in the village of Cynderstohn. The townsfolk are out and about, doing their usual routine, be it shopping at the market, tending to their farms, or doing housework. On this particular day, a certain young Growlithe and her Vulpix friend are seen, nailing some shingles to the roof of a house.

"And…done," Alexis said as she wiped her brow with a paw. "Fixed the roof, Mr. Morrison!"

"Thank you, Alexis," said an elderly Lopunny. "You, too, Daniel. I appreciate your hard work. I'd fix the roof myself, only this old back of mine's not what it used to be. Hehehe!"

The two teens laughed as they climbed down the ladder.

"How can I repay you kids- oh, excuse me," said Mr. Morrison. "How can I repay you two _knights_?"

"No payment necessary," Alexis answered. "Seeing you happy is reward enough."

"You really are like your father," Mr. Morrison mused. "He raised you and your brother very well."

"Ah, shucks," Alexis said.

"We better go and report in, Alexis," Daniel spoke up. "Our work here is done."

"Right," Alexis answered before nodding her head to Mr. Morrison. "Good seeing you, Mr. M."

"And you, too," said the old rabbit. "Tell your father I said hi, won't you?"

"Of course," Alexis replied before she and Daniel walked out of his yard, heading to the Order of the Rising Sun HQ.

"It was nice, helping that old man," Daniel said.

"Uh-huh," Alexis muttered, a bit distantly, but the Vulpix took notice.

"What's up?" Daniel asked.

"Nothing," Alexis answered, smiling at him. "I'm fine."

However, Daniel only responded with an inquisitive look, causing the Growlithe to drop her smile.

"Okay, you got me," she said. "It's just that…we've been apprentice knights for four days, and ever since we were recruited, my Dad's been having us do odd jobs around the village instead of going out on actual missions, like Damien does."

"Well, Alexis, we _are_ apprentice knights," Daniel answered. "Maybe our missions are different because we're at a lower rank."

"…Or maybe my Dad doesn't take me seriously," the Growlithe muttered, sounding somewhat disheartened.

"Oh, Alexis," Daniel said, worriedly.

XXX

At the Order of the Rising Sun HQ, the two teenagers arrived and are walking down the east corridor to their barracks.

"Now, c'mon, Alexis," said Daniel. "Cheer up! I'm sure your Dad's not giving you all these missions because he doesn't think you can do the tough ones, yet. Maybe he's just…preparing us! Yeah, that's it!"

"Danny…I appreciate you trying to cheer me up," Alexis said, "but I think I won't feel satisfied until I get the answer from my Dad."

Suddenly, the young Fire-type bumped into a familiar leg, clad in black armor, and as she looked up, she saw that it was Victor, glowering down at her.

"Watch where you're dawdling next time, girl," the Houndoom hissed.

"Yeah, nice to see you, too, butt-munch," Alexis answered.

"Alexis!" Daniel cried. "Sh-she didn't mean that, sir-"

It didn't look like Victor was ready to listen, though, for he growled at the two teenagers, causing Daniel to yelp in fright.

"You insolent child," Victor hissed. "Don't forget, you're an _apprentice knight_! I outrank you, and therefore, you will give me your respect!"

"As far as I'm concerned," Alexis began, "you've done nothing to earn my respect, you slobber-mouthed goat."

"AH!" Daniel yelped. "A-A-Alexis, no!"

"You damned little…!" Victor growled, embers seeping out his jaws, but then…

"Victor!"

The Houndoom shut his mouth as he turned to see Jerome and Damien, the latter having recently arrived from a mission, himself.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Jerome asked.

"I was…merely giving a lesson in discipline, Jerome," Victor replied.

"Looked more like you were trying to toast her and Daniel," Damien hissed.

"You misunderstand," Victor said. "I was just walking along and she insulted me out of nowhere."

"That's not true!" Alexis barked. "I-"

"Alexis!" Jerome called. "That's enough…I'll talk to you later, but first…I need a word with Victor."

Hearing that caused Alexis to smirk a bit before she walked off with Daniel following after her, leaving Jerome, Damien, and Victor to face each other.

"Look here, Victor," said Jerome. "I don't care what your reasons are. Don't ever threaten my daughter."

"You're just pissed because your cowardly son got demoted!" Damien barked.

"Damien, I'm handling this," Jerome chided.

"John can always get his rank as commander back," said Victor. "However…I think you must be getting a bit desperate, recruiting children, don't you think? Maybe we should recruit the entire village nursery."

"Victor, I recruited my daughter into the knights because I saw her potential," Jerome said. "I knew what I was doing."

"Is that right?" asked the Dark/Fire-type. "Well, I beg to differ, Jerome. I think your daughter is going to be the downfall of us all."

He then turned and walked away while Damien sneered.

"Damned son of a bitch," he cursed, while Jerome only sighed.

"Sometimes, I worry about him," the older Arcanine.

"You don't believe what he said, do you?" asked Damien. "About Alexis being our downfall?"

"This is your sister's dream," Jerome answered. "I won't let someone like Victor ruin it for her."

"…If you say so," his son answered.

XXX

Later, Alexis is in Jerome's study, sitting before his desk, along with Daniel, who looked around tentatively.

"Will you stop fidgeting?" asked Alexis.

"I've never been in your dad's study," Daniel answered.

"Ahem!" Jerome cleared his throat, getting the two teens' attention. "Alexis, I just want you to know that you're not in any trouble…"

"Thanks, Dad," Alexis replied.

"However," Jerome began, "the fact that you dislike Victor is no excuse for calling him a 'slobber-mouthed goat'."

"You heard that?!" Alexis asked in disbelief.

"I admit, Victor has some…less-than-admirable traits," the Arcanine said, "however, he is second-in-command, and therefore, he is above your rank. If I were, I'd start respecting him a bit more."

"But he's done nothing to earn my respect!" Alexis answered.

"Mr. Cliffton, if I may," Daniel started. "I'll have to agree with Alexis on this one. Victor's really scary, what with that big scar of his and the way he just glares at you with those eyes…" He shuddered at the image.

"Plus, he never agrees with any of your ideals," Alexis added.

"Victor and I may clash at times," said Jerome, "but he is still a valuable asset to us. Plus…he and I fought in that war, many years ago. We practically grew up together."

Alexis and Daniel blinked at the Grand Master, who seemed to smile wistfully, but then cleared his throat again.

"But anyway," he started, "I have a feeling that you're not here, just to talk about Victor."

"Well, Dad, there is," Alexis replied. "You see…ever since Danny and I joined up with the knights, all you've done is send us on little errands around town. Why?"

"Alexis, you and Daniel are apprentice knights," Jerome answered. "You two are still just children, and therefore, you aren't ready to tackle the bigger missions, like your brother."

"But…you said saw potential in me," Alexis said, sounding almost dejected.

"I do," her father assured, "it's just that being a knight takes time and discipline. Trust me, you may not understand now, but one day, you will."

"…I guess," the Growlithe said, causing Jerome to chuckle as he gently pet her head with a paw, and she couldn't help smiling at the affectionate act.

"That's my girl," Jerome said. "Now then, I don't have anything for you two to do for right now. Why don't you two go down to the banquet hall and get yourselves some lunch."

"Okay!" Alexis exclaimed eagerly before she ran off.

"H-hey, wait!" Daniel said as he ran after her. "I wanna eat, too!"

Jerome smiled after the two as he watched them leave, but then his smile fell as he looked out a nearby window.

'… _Victor,'_ he thought. _'You and I…we were just like them…what happened to you that changed you?'_

XXX

Meanwhile, in the courtyard, John, Luca, Bart, and several other knights are seen, huddled up in a circle.

"Come on, seven! Be good to Johnny Boy! Poppa wants a new suit of armor!"

The dice are thrown to the ground, both spinning for a moment before landing one dot each, causing some members of the circle to snicker.

"Sorry, Boss," said Luca. "Arbok Eyes."

John stared at the dice in disbelief, and then turned and growled at Luca, who raised paws defensively.

"I-I mean it was probably a fluke," the monkey stammered.

"That's what I thought," John hissed before he snatched up the dice again. "Now then-"

"John!"

The blue Houndoom yelped before he turned to see Victor, causing him to stand up at attention.

"Yes, sir," he said.

"I need a moment with you," Victor answered before glaring at Luca, Bart, and the other knights. "That means you all beat it!"

"Yes, sir!" the knights answered, saluting him before they left.

"What's going on, Pops?" John asked.

"It seems the girl's spirits are rather low," Victor answered. "This could be our chance."

"What do you mean?" asked John.

"Jerome's little 'missions' that he's giving his own little daughter are starting to wear her down a bit," said Victor. "She's starting to feel inferior…you can use this to get your rank as commander back."

"…Go on," John replied, smirking a bit.

"Here's what I have in mind for you," Victor answered before he whispered something into his son's ear, causing his grin to grow before he snickered.

"I forget that I got my brains from you," said the blue-furred hound.

"You might want to talk to your mother about that, actually," Victor quipped, irritably. "The day you actually have my brains is the day Hell freezes over. Just make sure the job is done."

"Y-yeah, sure," John answered, a bit taken aback by his father's insult.

XXX

Later, Alexis is in the banquet hall with Daniel, eating a bowl of Tauros Beef Stew…her 5th bowl, actually.

"Haven't you eaten enough by now?" asked Daniel, a Combusken leg in his paw.

"What?" Alexis asked. "Being a knight is hard work! I need to keep up my strength!"

"Oh, sure! That's a good idea…"

The Growlithe and Vulpix turned to see John enter the hall.

"That is, if you like scooping Rapidash shit out of the stables," the canine added.

"Oh, no," Daniel muttered with dread.

"What do you want?" Alexis asked, annoyed. "Can't you see we're eating?"

"Oh, yeah, I know," John started, "it's just that…well, I've been thinking. You guys have been part of the knights for a while, huh?"

"Yeah," Alexis answered. "Why are you asking me this, all of a sudden?"

"Look, Alexis," John said, "we both we don't like each other, but I'm willing to change that. I just thought maybe I could help you out, is all."

"We're not interested in anything you have to say," Daniel said.

"Yeah, so beat it," Alexis glared. "Nova got hurt and Levi died because of you."

"And believe me, I actually had great remorse for my actions," John said, his mouth sinking into a pitiable frown, and his bottom lip quivered. "That's why I have a little proposal for you. Maybe I can take you along a mission I'm going to be going to in a couple of days."

"Why?" Alexis asked. "So you can abandon us, like you did with Nova and Levi?"

"All right, all right," John said. "I know you don't trust me. I can't say I blame you…but just so you know, it could help open your old man's eyes a little."

"…What?" Alexis asked, curious.

"Well, think about it," said the Houndoom. "You kicked a monster's ass, and for someone your age, that's pretty amazing! In fact, with what you did, you should've been recruited as at least a soldier knight. Hell, you could've even become a commander, like your brother! And yet, Jerome's got you going around the village, doing all these dinky little odd jobs, like fixing some old man's roof, or herding some lost Mareep back to a little shepherd boy. Kinda stupid, right? If you ask me, your old man only recruited you on a whim."

"… … …" Alexis was silent.

"Look, you need time to think, and I get that," John said. "Just come and talk to me when you're ready to accept my offer."

With that, he turned and left.

"…Alexis, you don't believe him, do you?" Daniel asked, looking at his friend worriedly. "I mean…this is John we're talking about. He'd sell his own brothers for a million Poke if he could."

"…Of course I didn't believe him," Alexis answered. "My Dad's got his reasons. I know that."

' _And yet…'_

"…Hey, John!" she called out.

The Houndoom stopped and turned to face the young Growlithe.

"Where is this place you're going to, anyway?" asked Alexis.

John smirked, a slight glint in his eye.

"Oh, nowhere special," he answered. "Just to a little place called Hazy Gorge."

"Hazy Gorge?!" Daniel questioned. "But…but…they say that place is…haunted…!"

"And that's why I'm going," John answered. "To prove if those rumors are true or not. You can come if you want…of course, it's up to you. I can come up with an excuse to tell your old man if you want."

"…I'll go," Alexis answered, causing Daniel to look at her like she had two heads.

"What?!" he questioned. "Alexis, are you nuts?!"

John only snickered silently to himself.

' _Perfect,'_ he thought. _'All I gotta do is not screw this up, and I can get promoted back to commander, again.'_

XXX

"Alexis, this is crazy! If your Dad finds out about this, he'll kick you outta the knights for good!"

"Shut up, Danny! I need to do this!"

Daniel groaned as he rolled his eyes, following Alexis through the corridor.

"Alexis, you don't really trust John, do you?!" he asked. "I mean, you've been reckless before, but this really takes the cake!"

"I may not trust him," Alexis started, "but I can still prove to my Dad that I have what it takes!"

"I'm telling you right now, Alexis," Daniel said, "that you're making a big mistake here, and for once, I'm not gonna bail you out. If you wanna make a big fool of yourself, go ahead. Just leave me out of it."

"Fine!" Alexis spat. "Who needs you, anyway?!"

The Shiny Vulpix scoffed before he turned and walked away, leaving his friend behind. The Growlithe glared after him, but then frowned a little, her eyes softening in concern. She opened her mouth, as if to say something, but then a familiar blue paw pinned her tail down to the floor.

"Well, there you are!" John spoke as he pulled the pup closer to him. "So, ready to go, kid?"

"Uhhh…" Alexis muttered.

"Hey, where's your pal?" the Shiny Houndoom asked.

"Huh?" Alexis asked. "Oh, you mean Danny…he…err…changed his mind."

"Ah, I get it," John answered. "Too chicken, right? Sounds like him. No surprise, really."

"Umm…John?" Alexis asked. "Is it okay if I change my mind, too?"

John seemed to sneer at the young pup before smirking.

"Oh, sure," the hound said. "It's really your choice if you don't wanna go or do…just remember that it was your idea to go back to being your daddy's little errand girl."

Hearing that caused Alexis to freeze for a moment before sighing.

"…No," she said. "I wanna prove to my Dad that I'm useful."

"That's what I thought," John said. "You'll see. Your old man will be appreciating you in no time. Now c'mon. We're losing daylight."

Alexis hesitantly followed, unaware that a certain Vulpix watched from behind, staring after her in concern.

"…Oh, Alexis," he muttered. "What am I gonna do with you?"

XXX

Hazy Gorge: a rocky gorge that lies just southeast of Cynderstohn that was shrouded in fog. Just like the Forbidden Woods, this place gives off an ominous atmosphere. Many say that this location is actually haunted…and here, John and Alexis are about to find if those rumors are true.

The two Fire-types walked through the gorge, their eyes aglow in the fog.

"I don't see anything that says this place might be haunted," Alexis said. "All I can see is rocks, fog, and more rocks."

"Be a little more patient," said John. "Sometimes, things turn up when you least expect it to."

"…I guess," Alexis answered, but then she seemed to spot something in the distance: a purple glowing light. "H-hey, did you see that?"

"See what?" John asked.

"That light, over there!" Alexis replied as she pointed to where she saw it…but it was gone. "Huh? But…but I thought that-"

"You're just seeing things," John said. "C'mon. Let's keep going."

"Uh…yeah, sure," Alexis answered as she followed after him, but as she looked around, she spotted that same glowing purple light again, but this time, she saw two of them, followed by a third, causing her to gasp in shock. "Umm…John?"

"What?" John asked.

"I think this place actually is haunted," the Growlithe answered.

"Psh…!" John scoffed. "Don't tell me you're scared."

"Well…err…" Alexis muttered.

"Jeez, you're turning out to be more of a fraidy-cat than your pansy-ass friend," said John.

"Hey!" Alexis shouted. "Danny may be a fraidy-cat, but he's no pansy! And another thing! I'm not scared, either!"

"Oh, yeah?" John asked. "Prove it, then. Why don't you go deeper into the gorge…by yourself?"

Alexis' ears drooped before she looked toward the seemingly endless path.

"Well?" John asked. "Go on."

A pause…but then the pup took in a deep breath and, with a determined expression, began to proceed alone. As she did, though, John smirked before looking up at a pile of rocks sitting at the edge of a cliff, precariously.

' _Perfect,'_ he thought before he backed up a bit and then **BAM!** He rammed his head into the rock wall, causing the rocks to come tumbling down. Alexis gasped as she heard the rumbling before she looked back and saw the rocks fall behind her.

"Oh, no!" she cried before she ran back the way she came, only to realize her path had been blocked. "No! John, help! John?! JOHN!"

No answer came. Alexis gasped as she sat down on the ground, her eyes getting misty.

"Danny was right," she whispered. "I couldn't trust him…and now I'm trapped here…!" She grit her teeth as she clawed at the rocks blocking her way. "Dammit! I can't believe I fell for that! This day possibly can't get any worse!"

All of a sudden, she heard soft giggling behind her, causing her to gasp silently before she turned and saw the familiar purple lights from earlier, which seemed to be the source of the giggling…which began to turn into cackling.

"Apparently, it can…!" she whispered.

XXX

Meanwhile, back at the Order of the Rising Sun HQ, Daniel is in the kitchen with the chef, Devon, a Magmar, who is lighting the oven with his Flamethrower move.

"And…finished," Daniel said, putting up the last dry plate into the cupboard. "All done, Devon!"

"Thank you, Daniel," said Devon. "You were a big help, today."

"No problem," Daniel answered.

"Say, where's your friend, Alexis?" asked Devon. "Haven't seen her in a while."

Daniel paused, frowning as he clutched the counter before sighing.

"I…haven't seen her," he answered before he turned and walked out.

' _I want to say something,'_ the fox thought, _'but…I don't wanna snitch on Alexis, either…what's the right thing to do?'_

 **FWUMP!** Suddenly, Daniel bumped into something…or rather someone. As he backed away, he looked up to see that it was none other than Jerome.

"M-M-Mr. Cliffton!" Daniel stammered.

"Daniel," Jerome greeted. "I was just coming to talk to you and Alexis, who, by the way, I haven't seen since earlier this morning. I was hoping you did."

"…Umm…" Daniel murmured. "Well…about that."

"Hmm?" Jerome hummed, inquisitively.

"…Mr. Cliffton," Daniel said, "is it all right if I talk to you?"

"About what?" the Arcanine asked.

"…About your daughter," Daniel replied.

XXX

"…And that's what happened."

Jerome sat at his desk while Daniel stood in front of him, looking down at the floor, uneasily.

"You're mad at her, aren't you?" Daniel asked.

"No…just very disappointed," Jerome answered. "Alexis should know better than to go rushing off into dangerous places, regardless of her reasons."

"So what are you gonna do?" Daniel inquired.

"…I'll rally a search party to bring her back home," Jerome replied. "Where did she go, anyway?"

"She went to Hazy Gorge," Daniel answered. "John took her there. He said you were gonna send him down there, anyway."

"What?" asked Jerome. "I said no such thing. I gave him orders to clean the Rapidash stables."

"Wait, you mean he didn't talk to you about this?!" asked Daniel, worriedly. "But…I thought that-"

Just then, the doors swung open, revealing John panting as he came rushing in.

"Grand Master!" he cried. "Thank goodness I found you! Come quick! A rockslide at Hazy Gorge! Alexis is trapped!"

"Is that so?" Jerome asked as he approached him. "Maybe she got trapped in a rockslide because YOU are the one who caused it?!"

"M-m-m-me?" John stammered before grinning sheepishly. "Don't be silly! I would never-"

"This is the final straw, John!" Jerome barked, causing the Shiny Houndoom to cringe. "It was bad enough when you did this with Nova! Now you've gone and put my daughter in danger?!"

"Now hang on a minute, Jerome."

The Arcanine looked up to see Victor appear, almost slinking out of the shadows.

"Before you go pointing fingers," the older Houndoom began, "you should know that this was my idea."

"What?!" Jerome questioned. "Victor, how could you?!"

"This was all…a test, if you may," Victor answered. "One that she had failed miserably."

"What do you mean?" Daniel asked.

"Well, Daniel, you're quite a respectful young lad," Victor replied, "whereas Alexis is a defiant, insubordinate, and rebellious teenager. By going with my son and putting her own life in danger, she has proven that she does not belong here…but then again, you shouldn't be surprised, Jerome. After all, you're the one who pushed away."

"What?!" Jerome questioned.

"You recruit her, and then you have her doing all these chores?" asked the middle-aged Houndoom. "How pathetic."

"Now wait a minute!" Jerome barked. "You know just as well as I do that being a knight takes time, dedication, and training! You can't pin this on me!"

"Could've fooled me, Jerome," said Victor. "Either way, that girl's not cut out for this. She never was and she never will be."

With that, he walked away with John following after him, but not before he turned to Jerome and smirked.

"How you like them apples?" he asked before he followed after his father while Jerome stared after him.

"Mr. Cliffton, we gotta do something!" Daniel spoke up. "Hazy Gorge is said to be haunted! Who knows what'll happen while she's there?!"

"Y…you're right, Daniel," said Jerome. "Go get Damien. Rally up a search and rescue party."

"Yes, sir, Mr. Cliffton, sir!" Daniel saluted before he turned. "Hey! Hey, Damien! Nova! Anyone!"

Jerome watched as the young Vulpix left, but then sighed as he went back into his study, looking up at the portrait of Alexia.

"…Is it…really my fault?" he asked.

XXX

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!" Alexis screamed as she dodged a fireball, which ended up hitting a boulder nearby. The Growlithe panted as she ran as fast as she could while something seemed to glide after her. As she looked back, she gasped upon seeing the glowing yellows of a Chandelure, its arms alit with purple flames as it laughed.

"Where are you going, little girl?!" he asked before throwing another fireball at Alexis, only for her to dodge again as she darted to the right, but as she did, something jumped out at her, leaving a wisp of purple smoke behind.

"BOOOOOOO!" shouted a Gastly, sticking its tongue out at her, causing her to scream again before she ran in a different direction, but the two Ghost-types chased after her. Then, as the pup kept running, she gasped as a Haunter leapt out at her, wailing eerily.

"Leave me alone!" Alexis cried as she ran off into another direction, taking shelter inside a hole. She whimpered as she covered her head with her paws, shivering violently as the ghosts drew near.

' _Why…?'_ she thought. _'Why didn't I just stick to what Dad told me to do?! I was an idiot for trusting John…and now…this is where it all ends?!'_

Just when it seemed that the Ghost-types were about to jump on Alexis… **SLASH!** Something sliced through the air in front of them, causing them to gasp.

" _All of you, get back! Unless you WANT to taste my steel!"_

The ghosts whimpered in fear before they turned and fled, to Alexis' confusion.

"W-what happened?" she asked.

" _Are you all right, young lady?"_

"Uh…yeah, I guess," Alexis answered. "Umm…who are you?"

" _Hmm? Ah, right."_

It is revealed that the young apprentice knight's savior is what looked like a broadsword with a blue ribbon attached to the pommel…which was holding a scabbard, and the gem in the middle of the hilt seemed to be a glowing blue eye. Plus, it was floating.

Alexis gasped as she backed away.

" _Relax,"_ said the sword. _"I won't hurt you."_

"…Thanks for helping me," Alexis answered.

" _Of course,"_ the sword answered as it put itself in its own scabbard. _"Hazy Gorge is no place for a young lady…or a young knight, such as yourself."_

"I know," Alexis answered. "I was tricked into coming here."

" _I know,"_ said the sword. _"I saw everything."_

"…I'm such an idiot," Alexis said, sadly.

" _Why don't you and I talk about it on the way back to the entrance?"_ asked the sword.

"Sure," Alexis replied, smiling a bit as the blade's scabbard attached itself to her back and she turned to leave. "My name's Alexis, by the way. What's yours?"

" _I don't really have a name,"_ said the sword. _"I normally just go by…Honedge."_

"Honedge, huh?" Alexis repeated. "How about I call you something else, instead? Like…Silver?"

The blade seemed to chuckle.

" _Silver, eh?"_ it asked. _"Has a nice ring to it."_

"Glad you like it," Alexis said. "You know, something, Silver? I may've been scared outta my mind…but at least I made a new friend."

XXX

 **WHAM! THWAM! BAM!** A Rhyhorn, clad in red armor, rams his head against the rock wall that John had made to trap Alexis in the gorge. Spinning around beside him is Justin, who is also trying to dislodge the rocks, but they wouldn't budge.

"Justin! Orion!" shouted Damien. "Keep trying!"

"We're doing our best!" answered the Rhyhorn, Orion. "These damn rocks just won't budge!"

"Dammit!" Damien cursed.

"Damien, calm down," Nova said.

"Calm down?!" Damien questioned. "My sister's in danger, and you want me to calm down?!"

"I understand you're worried," said Nova, "but you can't get too worked up about! Alexis will be fine! We'll find her, I promise we will!"

In a Rapidash-drawn wagon, Daniel is seen sitting in the back, watching worriedly as Damien's platoon continued to try and break down the wall, when suddenly… **SLASH!** Something cut right through the rocks, sending them all tumbling down towards Damien and his platoon.

"SCATTER!" the Shiny Arcanine shouted as he and the other knights dodged the avalanche, just in time. As the dust cleared, they looked up to see Alexis approach them as Silver put himself in his scabbard.

"You could've been a little more careful," the Growlithe chided, gently.

" _My apologies,"_ said Silver. _"Sometimes, I forget my own strength."_

"Alexis!"

Alexis gasped upon seeing her brother run up to her, a relieved smile on his face.

"Damien!" she cried as she ran to him, embracing his leg as he nuzzled her gently. The pup sniffled as tears of joy and relief formed in her eyes.

"…I was terrified…!" she whispered.

"So was I, Spitfire," Damien answered.

"How did you know I was here?" asked Alexis.

"Well…a little birdie told us," her brother replied as he glanced over at Daniel, who waved at her sheepishly.

"It figures," Alexis said.

"You're not mad him, are ya?" asked Damien.

"Nah," his sister replied. "I knew he'd blab sooner or later…I'm actually grateful he did…and believe it or not…I'm actually grateful to John, too."

"Did I hear that right?" Nova asked, bewildered.

"You're grateful to Johnny McScumbag?" Justin questioned. "After what he did to you?!"

"If it weren't for John," Alexis answered, "he wouldn't have humbled me."

"…I see," Damien smiled. "I guess that's one thing we should give John props for then. By the way, Alexis…what's with that freaky sword you found there?"

" _I hope you are not referring to me, sir,"_ Silver spoke, causing everyone to gasp.

"A…talking…sword…?!" Daniel asked before he fainted.

"…Okay," Damien said, his eyes wide. "I think this is one story Dad will never believe."

Alexis grinned sheepishly…for she knew that she had to face her mother the moment they got back home.

XXX

Later that day, as the sun begins to set, Alexis is sitting in Jerome's study with Silver set aside. The Grand Master stood before his daughter, smoking his kiseru. Alexis looked around, uneasily, before Silver decided to speak up.

" _I can sense your tension from here,"_ said the Honedge.

"He hasn't spoken to me since I got home," Alexis answered. "I'm afraid he'll just burst out yelling, any minute."

"Alexis."

The pup squeaked as she heard her father speak her name. She looked up at him as he stood over, his visible eye glowering down at her.

"…You should know that I'm very disappointed in you," Jerome said. "It is true that John tricked you, but you shouldn't think that going off to dangerous places would impress me."

"I know that, now, Dad," Alexis answered. "I'm really sorry…I understand if you wanna kick me outta the Order."

"Who said I was going to kick you out?" Jerome inquired. "Alexis, you made a mistake, but you learned from it…that's part of being a knight, as well." He smiled at her, causing her to smile back at her, and Silver's single eye softened warmly.

"Now then…you have a long way to go," said Jerome. "However…with a little more time and dedication, you'll make a very excellent knight, one day…just try not to be reckless, understand?"

"Yeah," Alexis answered.

"And Alexis," Jerome started, "don't forget…no matter what happens…your brother and I will always love you."

The teenage pup's smile grew wider before she ran up and hugged her father's leg, causing him place an affectionate paw on her back.

"I love you, too, Dad," she whispered.

Jerome chuckled before he let his daughter go.

"That's my girl," he said. "Now then, I see you somehow acquired a sword of your own…a _talking_ sword, at that."

" _Salutations,"_ said Silver.

"How about you two get to know each a bit more?" Jerome asked. "Say…in the training grounds?"

"…Dad?" Alexis asked. "Are you implying what I think you're implying here."

"Well…being an apprentice knight isn't just about chores," the older Arcanine answered, causing the Growlithe to gasp.

"WHOO-HOO!" Alexis cheered before she grabbed Silver and ran out.

"Now wait a minute, Alexis!" Jerome called after her, causing her to brake to a stop. "Let's try not to be so overzealous, understand?"

"Oh, yeah," Alexis said. "Don't worry, Dad! I got it all under control! Really!"

Jerome smiled and nodded his head, allowing his daughter to hurry off to the training ground. As she left, Damien appeared at his father's side.

"You know something, Dad?" Damien asked. "I hope that Alexis doesn't change."

"All Pokemon change, my son," Jerome answered. "It's just a matter if they make a change for the better…or the worst."

"…That actually makes me wonder about something," Damien started. "You said that back in the war you fought in together, Victor never acted like such a jackass…so what made _him_ change?"

A pause…but then Jerome sighed.

"I don't know," Jerome answered. "One day, he went missing during the war…he didn't show up again until 4 days later…but when I saw him…he was completely different."

"What did he look like?" asked Damien.

"…Like somebody who had seen Hell," his father replied.

XXX

Meanwhile, in the headquarters' basement…

"You IDIOT!"

 **WHAP!** John was struck in the face by Victor's paw, the force powerful enough to send him across the floor.

"I told you not to be so damned obvious!" barked the older Houndoom. "You just blew your chance of becoming a commander knight, again!"

"I did everything you told me to do!" John argued, wiping blood off his lip. "I didn't think that six-tailed half-pint would snitch on me!"

"Next time, take him into account as well!" Victor threatened.

"Well, now what?" asked his son. "That kid's still a knight! Well, an apprentice knight, and I'm still shoveling crap outta the stables!"

"If I were you, I wouldn't tell me what to do," Victor advised. "Unlike you, I always have a back-up plan in mind." He then held up an envelope.

"What's that?" asked John.

"The answer to all our problems," Victor answered before chuckling in a sinister manner.

On the envelope, it read "To the Duchess of Etoile from the Emperor of Kanto".

 **Until Next Time…**

* * *

Twenty years of Pokemon. Hard to believe, huh?

Anyway, review please!


	3. Arc 1- Episode 3

The Inferno Knights

 **Arc 1; Episode 3-**

 **The Blind Princess of Etoile**

* * *

Pokemon © Nintendo, Game Freak

Story © Me

* * *

 _Previously on The Inferno Knights, Alexis had grown tired of her father giving her chores to do instead of sending her on dangerous missions. Sensing her unease and doubt, Victor has his son, John, trick Alexis into going to Hazy Gorge, a dungeon that was actually haunted by Ghost-type Pokemon. However, in doing so, he unknowingly humbles the Growlithe, who had made a new friend in the form of Silver, a Honedge. Understanding that becoming a real knight takes time and training, Alexis finally understands her rank as an apprentice knight. Despite this setback, Victor and John continue to plot against the Cliffton Family as the former holds a letter addressed to the Duchess of Etoile from the Emperor of Kanto…_

In the thick bamboo forests that surrounded the Imperial City of Kanto, a shadowy figure walks down the dirt path, the sound of a Noctowl hooting filling the air as he continued onward. However, as he walked, another shadow was seen bounding through the trees until dropping in front of the figure, who calmly stopped as the other shadow stepped into the moonlight, revealing himself to be a Poochyena with a gray tail tip. Over his head is a black hood.

" _Dare da omoi_?" asked the lupine. "Who are you?"

"I am a friend," answered the figure…a smirk forming on his mouth.

A pause…but then the Poochyena turned and walked away, but then turned to the figure and nodded his head forward, gesturing him to follow. As the two tread deeper into the forest, they found a cave where the warm glow of a fire is seen from within, followed by noisy clamoring. As they entered, the figure following him looked around and saw many different Pokemon inside, such as Greninja and a Heracross drinking sake, a Watchog playing "the knife game" with an eye-patch-sporting Gallade using a kunai knife, an Infernape tossing a shuriken around, a Noivern sharpening his katana on a whet stone, and sitting on some kind of throne is a Mighyena with scars his side and one on his face. The Pokemon all stopped their activities to glare at the figure…who is revealed to be Victor.

"Good evening, gentleman," the Houndoom greeted.

"Kuro!" the Mightyena barked to the Poochyena. "Who is this? I told you, no intruders!"

"He says he's a friend, Masamune," said Kuro.

"…A friend, is he?" asked Masamune.

"I assure you, I mean no harm," said Victor. "I've come to you with a warning."

"What kind of warning?" asked Masamune.

"The Duchess of Etoile is coming to this country," Victor answered, "and she plans to take it from the emperor."

"Take it?" the Mightyena repeated, intrigued. "What do you mean by that?"

"She and the emperor are planning on meeting in the Imperial City in a few days," Victor began, "and when that happens, the empire will belong to her…and you will all lose your way of life if you let this come to be."

"Never!" Masamune barked as he and the rest of his fellow 'mons stood up. "We ninjas would rather die before that happens!"

"Or…you could try and kill the duchess," Victor suggested, a smirk on his lips.

"…Kill the duchess, you say?" Masamune repeated.

"Hey, wait a minute," Kuro spoke up. "What good would killing the duchess do? And what if this guy is lying?"

"Quiet, Kuro," Masamune ordered. "What if it turns out not to be a lie? Ever considered that?" He then looked up at the rest of the Pokemon. "Musashi!"

The Heracross raised his head.

"Akazakura!"

The Infernape glanced at the canine.

"Mizuki!"

The Greninja grunted in response.

"Ryuunosuke!"

The Noivern stopped sharpening his sword.

"Hakumaru!"

The Watchog stabbed his kunai into the table before glancing back at his leader.

"Kenji!"

The Gallade with the eye path looked up at the Mightyena.

"And of course, you, Kuro…"

Kuro reluctantly looked Masamune in the eye.

"We can't risk losing our traditions," the Mightyena spoke. "Thus, the moment the duchess enters the border, we will attack her and anyone who is foolish enough to come with her! Who's with me?!"

" _Hai!_ " the ninjas exclaimed.

" _H…hai…_ " Kuro muttered before he glanced back at Victor, who smirked as he stood up and walked away.

' _Prepare yourself, Jerome…because there's no way you can see THIS coming.'_

XXX

2 days later, in Cynderstohn…

 **SLASH!** A log had been sliced in two by Alexis' new sword, Silver the Honedge.

"Again!" Nova said as she tossed another log at the Growlithe, who swung Silver over head, slicing the log, once again. "Good job!"

Alexis smiled, panting as she held Silver in her paws. It's been about a week since she had found Silver in Hazy Gorge, and since then, she had been training, vigorously, now realizing that being a knight is more than just going to dangerous places.

Nowadays, Alexis spends most of her time in the training. Daniel, not really one for violence, just sits by to send his moral support.

"You get up and do something, too!" Nova barked. "Pick up a spear or something!"

"Yeah, Danny! Just get up!" Alexis answered. "You gotta be a knight, too!"

' _I actually didn't want this,'_ thought Daniel.

Suddenly, the sound of wheels approaching reached the trio's ears.

"Now, who could that be?" Nova asked as she looked through the fence, only to gasp upon seeing an elegant lavender carriage with golden hubcaps on the wheels. The windows are covered by mahogany drapes, and the carriage driver, a Smeargle, held the reins that are worn by two powerful Zebstrika that are pulling the carriage.

The thing that stood out most, though, was the insignia on the carriage door: a flower of some kind with six petals.

"Oh, my Arceus…!" Nova whispered. "It's the Duchess of Etoile!"

Hearing that caused Daniel to gasp while Alexis blinked, confusion.

"The who?" she asked.

" _Som_ e _one very important, apparently,"_ Silver spoke.

"He's right!" Daniel answered. "Alexis, how could you NOT know about the Duchess of Etoile?! She's only one of the very important Pokemon, besides your dad, in all of Kryus!"

"…Still don't know her," Alexis answered.

"Well, you'll know her now!" Daniel replied as they followed Nova inside. "What I wanna know is what she's doing here!"

The gates opened, allowing the carriage to enter the grounds of the headquarters. Once it did, the door opened and out stepped a beautiful Delphox, only she had purple and lavender where most Delphox are yellow and red. She wore a beautiful pearl necklace and had a ruby ring on her let index finger. On her thighs is the same mark that was on the carriage.

In her arms is a little Fennekin, her fur color the same as the vixen holding her. The kit had a purple flower mark on her back, just like her, and she wore a golden tiara on her head. However, her eyes, though a bit of a grayish-blue…seemed rather cloudy, and she had a slightly dismal look on her face.

The Smeargle followed after them, holding a heralding trumpet, and as they entered the building, he blew into it, gaining the attention of Jerome and Damien, who happened to be there at the time.

"Announcing the Duchess of Etoile, Lady Adelaide Antebellum III and her daughter, Princess Bellatrix Antebellum!" the dog exclaimed as the dignified Delphox, Adelaide, walked towards the two Arcanine. Jerome smiled as he approached her, causing the regal vixen to smile.

"Ah, Adelaide," Jerome said as he stood before her.

"So good to see you, Jerome," Adelaide said as she held out her paw, causing Jerome to gently take it into his own and kiss it lightly.

"Ahh…" the dog sighed. "Still softest paws in all of Kyrus, eh?"

Hearing that caused Adelaide to laugh.

"Still such a shameless flatterer, I see!" she mused.

"Your Majesty," Damien spoke, bowing his head.

"And it's good to see you, as well, Damien," Adelaide smiled. "I haven't seen you since you became an apprentice knight."

"So, Adelaide," Jerome began, "what brings you and your daughter here? I'm sure it's not just for you to chat."

"I'm afraid not, Jerome," Adelaide answered. "I came to you in need of your services. My daughter and I are to head to the Kanto Empire to speak with Emperor Mizunosuke on political matters."

"Ah, Mizunosuke," said Jerome. "He and I are brothers by bond. Shared sake several years ago."

"Oh, yeah, I remember Uncle Mizu!" Damien said. "He always made me laugh!"

"Hard to believe he came such a long way from being Captain of Mortimer's Guard," Adelaide said, although she sounded a bit disgusted upon mentioning the later name, but that is another story for another time. "But anyway, Bellatrix and I must go to Kanto to discuss something with the Emperor, but…I'm afraid there's a bit of a problem."

"What kind of a problem?" Jerome asked.

"Lately…I've been receiving threatening messages," Adelaide answered. "It's been written in Kantonese, so obviously it's from someone there. The messages say 'Stay away from our country, or you will be killed the moment you cross the border'."

"That's odd," Jerome noted. "Why would anyone from Kanto threaten you? You and Mizunosuke have always been on peaceful terms."

"That's what bothers me," said Adelaide, petting her daughter's head. "That's why I came to you, Jerome. I need someone to escort me and my daughter to Kanto."

"Ah, I see," Jerome nodded. "In that case, Damien and his platoon would be more than happy to escort you."

"Thank you, Jerome," Adelaide said.

"Wait, you're going to Kanto?!"

The group turned to see Nova, Alexis, Daniel, and Silver.

"That's one of the most important countries in the world!" Daniel exclaimed.

"Can we go with you?!" Alexis asked. "Please?! Pretty please?!"

"Alexis, don't you have training to do?" Damien asked, a bit irritated at his sister's overzealous nature. "I thought we agreed that-"

"Actually, that isn't a bad idea."

Everyone tuned to see Victor enter the main hall.

"Victor," Jerome said. "I haven't seen you in a few days. Where have you been?"

"Oh, just out on business," Victor answered. "Oh, and it's very good to see you, Your Majesty."

The duchess only sneered at Victor while Bellatrix whimpered somewhat fearfully.

"Anyway, I couldn't help but overhear your plight," Victor said. "I will be honest, I think it's a good idea for Alexis to go to Kanto with Damien. Think of this as yet another test. This is a good chance to see our finest knights in action and absorb from them. Plus, if she goes to Kanto, she will also learn new a culture."

"Blow it your ass!" Damien barked.

"Damien!" Jerome chided. "Mind your manners! Remember, the Duchess is here!"

"Sorry, Dad," Damien muttered.

"I have to say, though," Jerome began, "I think Victor might be right. This should be a good learning experience for Alexis…and Daniel, as well."

"Normally, I'd object," Daniel spoke, "but I've always wanted too see Kanto, so sure! I'll go!"

All right! This is gonna be so sweet!" Alexis cheered.

"Sir, as much as I want to go," Nova began, "I'm afraid I have to stay. My leg still hasn't fully healed since that incident in the Forbidden Woods."

"Understandable," Jerome nodded. "Nova, you can stay."

"I'll rally up my platoon, then," said Damien as he walked out. "If you'll excuse me."

As Damien left, Alexis spotted Bellatrix in her mother's arms.

" _I can sense a great deal of stress in that child's soul,"_ Silver spoke up.

"Huh?" Alexis muttered. "What do you mean, Silver?"

" _The girl is going through some sort of tension, right now,"_ answered the sword. _"It's weighing heavily on her spirit."_

"Maybe she's worried about going to Kanto," Alexis said.

" _I doubt that, highly,"_ Silver replied.

As the group went to prepare for their trip, Victor headed into a connecting hallway and opened the window. Outside, he saw a Murkrow perched on a branch, a black bandana tied around his neck.

"Kakashi," he whispered. "Relay this back to your leader. The Duchess and her escorts will be moving out, later today. Tell Masamune and his ninjas to prepare."

The Murkrow nodded before taking off while the Houndoom grinned.

' _This is almost too easy,'_ he thought. _'I just can't wait to see how this will play out.'_

XXX

About an hour later, the group is getting ready to head out. The Smeargle held the reins as Adelaide and Bellatrix got into the carriage. Damien, his platoon (sans Nova), Alexis, and Daniel stood around the carriage as Jerome stood in front of them.

"Be careful on your way, everyone," said the Arcanine.

"We will, Dad," Jerome answered. "Okay, everyone! Let's move out! We're off to the Kanto Empire!"

"Yes, sir!" the knights, plus Alexis and Daniel exclaimed as they all marched off. As they did, Alexis glanced back at her father, who smiled and nodded his head at her, causing the Growlithe to nod her head back at him as his words repeated in her mind.

" _This should prove to be a good learning experience for you and Daniel, Alexis. This is the perfect opportunity to see your brother in action. However, you are going along to observe him. Do you understand?"_

" _I understand, Dad."_

" _Good girl."_

"I wonder what Kanto is like," Alexis spoke.

"It's a pretty cultural place," Daniel answered. "It's known for its beautiful architecture, its fine art and pottery, making excellent alcohol- or 'sake' as they call it, and its exquisite cuisine."

"You had me at food!" Alexis answered, licking her lips.

"Figures you'd only be interested in that," Damien quipped, causing everyone to laugh.

"You think the Emperor will let us stay there for a few days after we're done with our mission?" asked Daniel.

"I hope so!" Alexis replied. "I wanna check out everything there!"

As they walked on, Jerome watched as they left before he turned and went back inside HQ. Upon entering, he looked up to see Victor, who silently stared at him before turning to leave.

"Hold it, Victor!" Jerome called, causing the Houndoom to turn and face him. "What's going on? First, you say that Alexis is going to be our downfall, and then you do this? I'm not sure if I think you're really trying to help or hinder her…I'm almost starting to get suspicious of you!"

"…Suspicious of me, you say?" Victor repeated…before chuckling. "Good…you should be."

"What was that?" Jerome asked.

"Here's a bit advice, Jerome," Victor answered. "If I were you, I'd start watching my back a bit more."

 **GRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAWWWRRR!** Jerome roared as he dashed in front of the hound, glaring at him with a glowing red eye.

"Are you challenging me?!" he questioned, his teeth bare for all to see.

"Temper, temper," Victor chided. "What would I gain from challenging you, old friend?"

The Arcanine growling, his eye returning to its regular blue.

"My thoughts, exactly," the Houndoom said as he walked passed him. "Now then, I must be going, now."

Jerome glared after his second-in-command…before heaved a sigh.

"…Master Marcus," he muttered. "What would you say if you saw me and Victor, now?"

And so, for the following two days, the escort group journeyed to Kanto, taking a route through the Forbidden Woods, which had its name changed to "Misty Woods" since there is no longer any danger there. As they walked, Alexis looked up at Adelaide and Bellatrix, sitting in the carriage. She blinked curiously before opening her mouth to speak.

"So, you're the Duchess of Etoile, huh?" asked Alexis.

"Why, yes, I am," Adelaide answered.

"Okay," Alexis replied. "Can I ask you something then? If you're the duchess, then who's the duke?"

Adelaide's eyes went wide before sneered at the teenage pup, her ears pinned back against her head while Bellatrix whimpered.

"Uh…sore topic?" Alexis asked, sheepishly.

" _You mean it's not evident by how she's glaring at you?"_ asked Silver, incredulously.

"Uh…sorry about my sister, Your Majesty," said Damien. "She's just curious. She's never been anywhere outside of Cynderstohn, before."

"What are you talking about?" Alexis asked. "What about when I went to the Forbidden Woods and-"

"I'll let it slide for now," Adelaide spoke. "However, it'd be in her best interest not to speak of my husband. I don't really like talking about him much."

' _That drunkard…'_

"You see what you did?" Daniel scolded Alexis. "Now you've got the Duchess mad at you! You really need to learn proper etiquette!"

"How am I supposed to know?" asked the Growlithe. "Jeez!"

"Look, next time, think before you say something, okay?" Daniel asked. "Is that too much to ask? You're supposed to humble!"

"Fine, I'll watch it next time," Alexis answered. "There, happy now?"

Daniel only sighed and shook his head.

" _Does she do this often?"_ asked Silver.

"More often than I'd like," Daniel whispered in reply. "She still has a long way to go."

" _And so do you,"_ Silver pointed out, to the fox's confusion.

"Me?" he asked. "Look…I really didn't ask for this kind of thing…but I only went along with it because I thought it would make Alexis happy. When it comes right down to it…I'm not fit to be a real knight."

"Yes, you are," Alexis answered. "You just gotta look inside yourself."

"Alexis…" Daniel muttered before smiling. "Thanks…I guess."

The pup grinned at him as they kept walking, while Bellatrix stuck her head out the window.

"Umm…excuse me," the kit spoke. "I couldn't help but overhear you guys talking. That was really nice…what you said to him."

"Well, Danny is my friend," Alexis answered. "He and I support each other. It's only natural I cheer him up when he feels down like this, and he does the same for me!"

"Come on, Alexis, now it's just embarrassing," Daniel replied, blushing.

"That sounds nice," Bellatrix replied, smiling a bit, but that's when Alexis seemed to notice something. The young Fennekin's cloudy eyes seemed unfocused, even though her head was pointing down.

"Uh…hey, kid," Alexis answered.

"It's Bellatrix," Bellatrix corrected.

"…Is it okay if I just call you 'Bella' instead?" Alexis asked. "Your name is kinda hard to say."

"Alexis, she's a princess!" Daniel chided.

"It's okay," Bellatrix assured. "She can call me that if she wants. Some folks back at home call me that anyway."

"See? She's cool with it," said Alexis. "Anyway, I wanted to ask…what's up with your eyes?"

Bellatrix gasped silently while her mother tensed up.

"Well…I-" the kit started, but then Adelaide promptly closed the curtains around the carriage window.

"That's enough questions!" the duchess shouted.

"Great! Now look what you did!" Daniel scolded.

"But I-" Alexis started.

"Alexis!" Damien called. "I don't wanna hear any more sass! You're starting to push your luck! As a knight, you're supposed to be respectful!"

"But-" Alexis started, but her brother soon cut her off.

"I DON'T wanna hear it!" the Shiny Arcanine interjected. "Dad didn't send you along for me to babysit you! You're 15, now act like it!"

The Growlithe only pouted.

Inside the carriage, Adelaide held Bellatrix against her side, the latter squirming a bit in her grasp.

"Mom, why did you do that?" the princess asked.

"Because that Growlithe is very rude and impulsive," her mother answered. "Doesn't know to when to keep her mouth shut and also doesn't know how to stay out of someone else's business!"

Bellatrix sighed in defeat as she lied against her mother's thigh.

' _She's doing it, again,'_ she thought.

After another day of traveling, they had reached the borderline of the Kanto Empire.

"Finally," Daniel spoke up. "My paws are killing me."

"And I'm starving," Alexis added. "I can't wait to hit the Kantonese restaurants and see what kind of food they have!"

"I'm sure Uncle Mizu will give us a room in the imperial palace to rest in before we go back home," Damien assured, "but we have to get to the city before we do any sightseeing."

As the escort group continued onward, Silver's bejeweled eye darted back and forth.

"What's up, Silver?" Alexis asked.

" _I sense something up ahead,"_ the Honedge answered. _"Something that may not take kindly to our presence."_

"What do you mean?" asked Daniel.

" _Kaeru!_ "

The group stopped up and looked ahead to see a Poochyena with a black hood over his head, standing in the shadows of the bamboo trees before them.

" _Kaeru!_ " he shouted again.

"Who's that?" Alexis asked.

"He must be a local," Daniel answered. "I don't know very much Kantonese, but…I think he's shouting at us to go back."

"Who are you?" Damien asked.

" _Dare da omoi?_ " asked the Poochyena. "Who are you?!"

"I am Damien, a lieutenant knight from the Order of the Rising Sun," Damien started, "located in Cynderstohn Village of Pyrus County."

" _Ore wa namae wa Kuro!_ " Kuro answered. "My name is Kuro…and I am from an Order known as the Black Shroud! We are elite warriors of the Kanto Empire, silent as the night! You people are trespassing and must go now!"

"But we can't!" Damien answered, his knights standing behind him. "We have been sent here on orders from my Father, Jerome, to escort the Duchess of Etoile to this country! She has important matters to discuss with your emperor, Emperor Mizunosuke! I ask that you please step aside!"

"The Duchess has no business here!" barked Kuro. "You are the ones who need to leave!"

"We're not going anywhere, you dumb mutt!" Justin barked back.

"Justin!" Damien cried. "Don't patronize him!"

"…If you won't leave peacefully," Kuro started, "then you leave us no other choice!"

"Wait…what'd he say?" Daniel asked.

"Did he say 'us'?" Alexis asked.

 _ **AWWOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO~!**_ Kuro sat down on his haunches, letting out a long and hard howl…followed by a beat of silence.

Suddenly, something whizzed over Daniel's head and hit the side of the carriage, causing the Shiny Vulpix to yelp as he ducked down while Alexis gasped.

"What the hell was that?!" the Growlithe asked as she looked and saw five shuriken on the side of the carriage.

"…This can only mean one thing," Damien said before he spotted several shadows leaping out of the trees. "NINJAS!"

XXX

Meanwhile, in the Imperial Palace of Kanto, a Dragonair is seen, slithering towards a throne carrying a teapot with the coils of her tail.

"Your tea, Your Excellency," she said, pouring the tea into a cup.

"Thank you, Kaoru," said a voice, causing the Dragon-type to bow her head before slithering off.

The voice belonged to a Samurott, dressed in blue robes with golden yellow embroidery. The design on his robe looked like a raging Gyarados, thrashing about in thunderous waves, glaring viciously at those who dared to look it in the eye.

He is none other than Emperor Mizunosuke, the current ruler of Kanto. Before, he was once Captain of the Guard for the previous emperor, who treated his subjects with little respect. Thus, when his unfortunate end came when he somehow fell out the window of his palace, the townsfolk unanimously voted Mizunosuke as Kanto's new emperor due to his kind heart and valiant spirit.

"Mizunosuke?"

Mizunosuke turned to see a Vaporeon, wearing a purple kimono with red embroidery, standing on two legs. The design looked a school of Goldeen, swimming around in a pool of lotus flowers. In her arms is a baby Oshawott, sound asleep.

"There you are, Hanabi," Mizunosuke said. "How is our guest doing?"

"She's resting now," answered the empress, Hanabi. "Aomaru and Mizumaru are standing beside her doors."

Mizunosuke nodded before he turned to the window, his arms behind his back.

"Something troubles you, my love?" asked Hanabi, standing beside her husband while still cradling the infant.

"…I hope the Duchess got my message," answered the emperor.

"Oh, Mizu," Hanabi said. "I'm sure Adelaide- _sama_ is on her way as we speak."

"I hope so," replied Mizunosuke. "She's the only one who can help our little friend. After all…her brother is depending on me. I promised him I would get her well."

Hanabi smiled, but then her smile fell as she looked back at the corridor from which she came. In that corridor, two Dewott, one wearing a red vest and spiky hair on his head and the other with bangs covering his right eye, wearing a white vest, and chewing on a twig in his mouth, stood near a double-door, which led into a darkened room. Inside said room, lying curled up on a futon, covered with sheets, is a little Poochyena with a Pecha Blossom in her ear white spots on her muzzle- almost like freckles, and a red heart-shaped nose lets out labored breaths as she tosses and turns, gritting her teeth in pain.

" _O…onii-san…!_ " she whispered.

XXX

"RAAAAAAAAAAAAARRGGH!" Damien roared as he tackled Akazakura with his ExtremeSpeed attack, but the Infernape somehow managed to hold him back. However, the dog bit down on the monkey's arm and threw him into a tree. Meanwhile, Kenji tried to hit Justin with his Aerial Ace attack, but the Blastoise ducked inside his shell.

"Nice try!" the Water-type shouted before aiming his turrets at the Gallade. "Now, take this!"

 **BOOSH!** Kenji grunted as he is hit by Justin's Hydro Pump move, sending him across the ground. Meanwhile, Orion snorted as he charged at Hakumaru the Watchog, who burrowed his way underground. The Rhyhorn grunted in irritation as he looked around, trying to find the rodent, but then, the Watchog leapt out of the ground behind him, laughing as he lunged at Orion whilst flashing his fang…but as the rat bit down on the Rhyhorn's armor, his fang shattered.

"AGH!" Hakumaru cried with comical tears. "My tooth!"

 **BAM!** Orion quickly tackled the Watchog, sending him flying through the air before he landed beside Masamune, who growled in annoyance.

"Incompetent fools…!" he hissed.

Meanwhile, Mizuki the Greninja throws a bunch of Water Shuriken at Daniel, who is screaming his head off as he ran away from the Water-type, only to brake to a stop in front of Musashi the Heracross, who smirked as he cracked his knuckles.

"GAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!" Daniel screamed as he suddenly burrowed his way underground.

"Hey, get back here!" Musashi shouted. "Running away scared is dishonorable!"

Suddenly, Daniel poked his head out of the ground behind Musashi before opening his mouth and unleashing a Flamethrower attack, setting fire to the beetle's backside.

" _ITAAAAAAAAAI!_ " cried Musashi as he jumped into the air.

Alexis laughed at the Bug/Fighting-type's misfortunate, but then gasped as she heard Adelaide scream. She looked back to see Ryuunosuke the Noivern, soaring towards the carriage with his katana in his talons, but the Growlithe growled before she jumped in the way, gripping Silver's hilt.

 **KLANG!** The blades of their swords clashed, briefly creating sparks in the air.

" _Omoshiroi,_ " said the Noivern, switching to hold his sword in his wings. "A child, carrying a sword…but let's see how long you last against my blade, the _Tsume no Ryu_!"

" _Don't falter, Alexis!"_ Silver told his wielder. _"You've trained for this!"_

"Yeah, I know!" Alexis answered before she pushed Ryuunosuke back, causing the Dragon/Flying-type two swing his katana at her, but the Fire-type held Silver over her shoulder, using the flat of his blade to block Ryuunosuke's attack. As the blade slid off, Alexis jumped up and bashed the bat-like dragon's skull, causing him to stumble backwards. Then she sheathed Silver and curled up, head-over-heels, slamming into her opponent with her Flame Wheel!

"GUH!" Ryuunosuke cried, coughing up blood as he tumbled to the ground. " _Kuso!_ "

"How do you like that, huh?!" Alexis asked, while Adelaide watched from the carriage in awe with Bellatrix sitting behind her.

"…Astounding…!" she whispered. "I thought she was just an ordinary brat, before, but now, when I'm looking at her…!"

However, during all the commotion, no one had asked where Kuro had gone…and it turned out he was hiding behind the right side of the carriage, holding a kunai knife in his mouth.

' _So…this is the power of the Order of the Rising Sun,'_ the Poochyena thought. _'I never imagined I'd actually encounter them here, in my own homeland…there's only one thing I can do, now.'_

With that, he forcibly tore open the carriage door and grabbed young Bellatrix from behind, causing the kit to gasp in surprise.

"Bellatrix!" Adelaide cried as Kuro dragged her daughter outside and held his kunai against her neck.

"No one move!" he shouted. "You move, and the girl dies!"

"The princess!" Daniel cried.

"Why you coward!" Alexis barked.

Masamune cackled at this sudden turn of events.

"My, Kuro!" he said. "I never thought you had it in you! I always thought you were more of the soft type, but no matter! Go ahead and kill the girl!"

"No!" Damien shouted. "If you kill any member of the Royal Family of Etoile here on Kantonese soil, you'll bring war to your homeland!"

"Bellatrix!" Adelaide screamed in horror.

Kuro gasped silently, but then growled as he prepared to slit open Bellatrix's throat…but then he looked down and saw that she was making no attempt to struggle. In fact…she showed no fear, whatsoever. She just sat there, staring blankly.

"What…what's wrong with her?!" Justin asked.

"Doesn't she know she's gonna die?!" asked Alexis.

"… _I think she is fully aware of what's happening,"_ Silver answered. _"And yet…"_

" _Oi_!" Kuro exclaimed. "What's the matter with you?! Can't you see you're in a life-threatening situation, here?!"

"…How can I see it?" Bellatrix asked. "I can't see anything."

Hearing that caused everyone to gasp in shock. At that moment, Kuro finally got a good look at Bellatrix's eyes…and saw how cloudy and blank they are.

"…She's…blind?!" Alexis asked.

"I had no idea…!" Daniel whispered.

A pause…but then Masamune stomps his paw on the ground.

"Kuro!" he shouted. "What the hell are you waiting for?! Get it over with! Kill her!"

Kuro glanced at his leader, then down at Bellatrix…before he let a short exhale from his nose and released her from his grip.

"Go back to your mother," the Poochyena said, and Bellatrix just nonchalantly padded toward the carriage, but Adelaide rushed out and immediately scooped her up.

"Bellatrix!" the Delphox cried as she smothered her with kisses. "Oh, thank goodness you're all right! You must've been so scared!"

"Not really," Bellatrix answered, sounding a bit irritated.

Meanwhile, Masamune growled viciously, his eyes going bloodshot.

"Kuro, you traitor!" the Mightyena hissed. "How dare you defy my orders?!"

"…I'd never take such orders from you…Uncle," Kuro said, venomously, causing everyone to gasp.

"Uncle?!" Alexis repeated.

"…How dare you…you little…!" Masamune snarled. "I knew I shouldn't have left you alive that day!"

Then…his fangs oozed a purple liquid as he growled and opened his mouth. Kuro growled before he took a stance while Alexis gasped.

"Hey! Wait a minute!" the Growlithe shouted as she ran towards them.

"Alexis, come back here!" Damien called out, but then, out of nowhere, **FOOSH!** A huge cloud of smoke appeared out of nowhere, clouding everyone's vision. Everyone coughed as they quickly covered their mouths and noses, and in the confusion, a shadowy figure dashed by and grabbed Kuro before leaping into the trees.

Damien shook his head, his eyes burning slightly, but as his vision cleared, he started to look around for a way out.

"Everyone!" the Shiny Arcanine called out. "Follow my voice! We'll escape to somewhere safe, for now!"

"You heard him! Let's go!" Justin shouted, and soon, the knights ran through the forest, with George driving the carriage after them. As the smoke cleared, Masamune saw that the knights, plus Adelaide and Bellatrix had disappeared. Not just that, but Kuro and Mizuki had also vanished. All that surrounded him were his defeated ninjas.

"Rrrrgh…!" the lupine growled before he let out an infuriated roar. "RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRGH! KURRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Not too far away, watching from the bushes is Victor, who sneered silently before he turned and walked away.

XXX

A while later, in the dense bamboo forest, Kuro is tied up to one of the trees, and needless to say, he was undecidedly miffed.

"Damn you! Why the hell did you stop me?!" the Poochyena questioned. "Answer me…Mizuki!"

It is revealed that Mizuki is standing before the lupine, his back turned to him and his arms crossed.

"Are you that loyal to him, Mizuki?!" questioned Kuro. "Are you that afraid I'll kill him?! HUH?!"

"…I'm not afraid that you will kill him," Mizuki answered. "Rather…I am afraid he will kill you, Kuro."

"What the hell are you babbling about?!" Kuro questioned.

"Masamune may be our leader," the Greninja started, "but my loyalty truly lies with your father, Hayabusa…and you."

"You're not making any sense," Kuro said. "What are you saying?"

"You were always thickheaded," replied Mizuki, chuckling a bit. "I suppose that should be expected. You truly are your father's son."

"Will you just answer my question?!" the Poochyena shouted. "Dammit, quit talking in riddles!"

"Kuro…do you know how your father died?" Mizuki asked.

"Of course I know how he died," Kuro answered. "He took ill sometime after he and my uncle had that duel!"

"Yes," Mizuki replied, "but here's something that you do not know. Masamune was a cowardly cheater…and he used a deadly attack that did your father in."

Kuro's eyes went wide.

"W…what do you mean?" he asked.

"Do you recall seeing a strange, purple ooze, dripping out of Masamune's fangs?" asked Mizuki. "That was his secret Poison Fang attack."

"…But…using Poison-type moves is forbidden in a duel!" Kuro answered.

"Masamune knew that…but he went with it anyway," Mizuki responded. "Bit your father in the leg so that the blood would carry the poison throughout his body. It caused a fever, followed by harsh breathing…and eventually, death." He then turned to face Kuro. "Sounds familiar, no?"

The Poochyena gasped.

"…Shira…!" he whispered. "You mean…Masamune, he-"

"He poisoned your sister, as well," Mizuki answered. "I'm sorry, Kuro…I promised your father, in his last moments, that I would protect both you and Shira…and yet, I couldn't stop Masamune from poisoning her, as well."

"…She was only going out, that night…to get flowers…!" Kuro whispered in horror. "I knew I should've went with her!"

"What good would it have done?" Mizuki asked. "You probably would've met the same fate!"

" _URUSAI!_ " Kuro barked. "SHUT YOUR MOUTH! I gladly would've given up my life if it meant her safety! Isn't that an older brother's duty?!"

"Maybe so," the frog answered, "but do you think that Shira would appreciate you dying because you're too headstrong?"

A pause…but then Kuro sighed.

"I'm sorry, Kuro," Mizuki said. "It's best you knew the truth, now…you may be grown, but you are still naïve to some things. However, you should know this: there's hope for your sister yet…in the form of the Duchess of Etoile."

"What?!" Kuro questioned. "What do you mean?!"

"The duchess is the only one who can help Shira now," replied Mizuki. "I only attacked her because I didn't Masamune to get suspicious…but I'm sure he knows that I saved you, so there's no point in hiding my true intentions."

"…I have to find the duchess and make amends," Kuro said.

"Are you sure about that?" Mizuki asked. "The Order of the Rising Sun might not take kindly to your presence."

"If I have to be their prisoner, then so be it," Kuro replied.

"…Very well," Mizuki nodded.

XXX

Meanwhile, in another part of the forest, Damien and his troop are setting up camp for the night. The tents had been set up and a campfire was lit, cooking up a pot of stew made from the provisions that the knights had brought with them. Adelaide sat on a log with Bellatrix sitting beside her.

"I hope you don't mind these accommodations, Your Majesty," said Damien.

"Oh, don't give it a second thought," Adelaide replied. "Honestly, this time I would go camping with my parents when I was little."

Bellatrix scoffed softly and shook her head.

"GYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!"

Suddenly, a yellow and olive green blitzed passed Damien and Adelaide, almost knocking over the pot of stew before ducking behind Orion.

"Hey, what gives?!" questioned the Rhyhorn.

"Danny, what's gotten into you?" asked Alexis.

"S-s-s-s-sp-sp-SPIDER!" Daniel stammered.

"A spider?" Alexis repeated, tilting her head. "Where?"

"Inside our t-t-tent!" the Vulpix answered, teeth chattering.

Ever the curious one, Alexis went over to the small tent that she and Daniel would be sharing for the night. As she peeked inside, she soon spotted the "insect threat" that frightened her friend so much: a tiny Spinarak, crawling on the blankets.

"Gumo!" it squeaked.

"Aww~!" the pup cooed as she went over and gently scooped the little spider up.

" _Your friend is scared by this puny arachnid?"_ Silver asked in disbelief. _"You must be joking."_

"That's just Danny," Alexis answered as she walked to Vulpix in question. "Hey, Danny! Look! It's a Spinarak!"

"AAAAHHH!" Daniel yelped as he backed away. "Keep that disgusting creature away from me! Don't you know that Spinarak venom can paralyze and kill you in a matter of minutes?!"

"Aww, c'mon, Danny," Alexis said. "How can you be afraid of this cute little guy? He's probably just as afraid of you."

"Are you kidding?!" the Vulpix asked. "Bugs are gross!"

"Levi was half a Bug-type, y'know," Alexis retorted. "You weren't afraid of him."

"That's different!" Daniel argued. "Levi wasn't like all the other bugs!"

"Look, just give him a chance, okay?" asked Alexis, handing the little Spinarak to Daniel. "Just hold him for a little while."

Daniel whimpered as he glanced down at the arachnid before reluctantly holding out his paws, turning his head away. Alexis grinned before placing the Spinarak on his paw pads.

"Gumo-gumo!" the little bug chirped again, causing Daniel to smile a bit.

"Aww," he cooed. "I guess you're not that scary, little guy."

"See?" Alexis asked. "It's fine!"

"Gumo-gumo!" the Spinarak chirped.

" _He must not be very wild,"_ said Silver. _"He can talk, but it seems he only says one word."_

"Well, since he likes that word so much, let's call him Gumo!" Alexis spoke up. "You like that, little guy?"

"Gumo!" Gumo chirped, causing Alexis to laugh.

"I don't know what I was so afraid of," Daniel said as he gently scratched Gumo's abdomen. "This little guy is actually kinda-"

 **PSSSSH!** Without warning, Gumo spat out some silky webbing in the fox's face, causing him to let out a muffled scream before he ran around, aimlessly before **WHAM!** He ended up running head first into a tree, knocking himself out cold.

"Someone should've told Daniel that Spinarak don't like having their abdomens touched," Damien spoke up.

"In the meantime," said Justin, scooping up a bowl of stew, "let's eat!"

Damien used the ladle to scoop up a bowl for Adelaide and Bellatrix each.

"Oh, wait!" Adelaide exclaimed. "Can one of you blow on Bellatrix's food? It's too hot for her."

"Mom, I can blow on my own food," Bellatrix said.

"Hush," Adelaide said as she took her daughter's bowl from her. "You just sit there and let your mother take care of you."

"But-" Bellatrix started, but once again, she was cut off as Adelaide blew on a spoonful of soup and held it up to the kit's mouth.

"Here you go," she said. "Eat up, now."

"Forget it," Bellatrix said, irritably. "I'm not hungry, anymore."

"Oh, are you tired?" asked Adelaide, picking her up and holding her in her arms. "Here, let me rock you to sleep, sweetie."

"No!" Bellatrix snapped as she squirmed out of her mother's grasp. "Put me down! Look, I just wanna take a walk, okay?"

"Oh, that's a nice idea," Adelaide said.

Bellatrix sighed, seeming relieved, until…

"I'll carry you, sweetheart."

"AAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRGH!" the kit screamed in frustration. "Don't you get it?! I just wanna be alone!"

She then turned and ran off, disappearing into the underbrush.

"Wait! Bellatrix!" Adelaide called. "Someone go after! She can't see where she's going!"

"I'll go get her!" Alexis answered as she ran after the lavender-furred Fennekin. As she did, though, a pair of glowing red eyes followed her before its owner dashed after her.

XXX

"Bella? Hello~! Bella, you out here?"

Alexis walked through the bamboo forest, searching for Bellatrix, who seemed to have disappeared.

"Jeez, where is she?" the Growlithe asked as she looked around. "It's not that hard to find a shiny Fennekin around her, is it?"

Suddenly, as Alexis broke through the trees, she spotted Bellatrix, sitting on a cliff, her muzzle pointed to the waxing crescent moon.

"Hey, there you are!" Alexis exclaimed. "That was…quite a performance you pulled back there."

"…I'm sorry you had to see that," Bellatrix answered. "It's just…my Mom was driving me nuts!"

" _I'm sure your mother didn't mean it,"_ Silver spoke up.

"Oh, yeah?" Bellatrix asked. "Well you haven't lived with her as long as I have! She's so annoying, always thinking I need help with everything! Not to mention she carries me around everywhere, like I'm some kind of baby or her little lap dog! Yes, I'm blind, but that doesn't mean I'm helpless! It's not like I've got a broken leg or something!"

She then heaved a sigh.

"You know what's funny, though?" the kit asked, solemnly. "I wasn't always blind."

"You weren't?" Alexis asked.

"I used to be able to see just fine," Bellatrix answered, "but then, one day…my vision just started going. At first, I couldn't see certain colors…and then everything started getting blurry…and then, one day, I woke up…but everything was still dark."

"What happened?" Alexis asked, concerned.

"My Mom took me to the royal doctor," Bellatrix replied. "He said I had something called PRA, short for progressive retinal atrophy. He said it was a part of…genetics."

" _Meaning someone in your family had it, as well, correct?"_ Silver asked, and Bellatrix nodded in response.

"Ever since then," the kit started, "my Mom wouldn't stop sheltering me."

"Well, I think you're lucky," Alexis answered. "At least you have a mom."

"What do you mean?" asked Bellatrix. "Don't you?"

"…No," the Growlithe replied, sadly. "My Mom died before I hatched outta my egg. She got sick and…she just passed away while she was sleeping."

"…I'm sorry," Bellatrix said. "Here I am, complaining about my Mom, but you never even met yours…!"

"Nah, don't worry about me," Alexis assured. "My Mom may be gone, but at least I have my Dad, my brother, Danny…most of the other knights, really. I guess they're like my family, too. They love and protect me and we always laugh together…and no matter what problem I have, they'd always be there to listen."

"…I wish my Mom would listen to me," Bellatrix said, wrapping her tail around herself in insecurity.

"Well, maybe if you gave her a chance, she might understand," Alexis replied. "If you want, I'll even stand behind you so you don't feel scared."

"Really?" asked the shiny Fennekin, causing the Growlithe to grin.

"Of course, I will!" she said.

"…Thanks, Alexis," Bellatrix smiled.

"No problem," the teenage pup answered. "Now come on, let's head back. Your mom's probably wondering where you are."

As they turned to leave, however, they heard rustling nearby, causing the two to gasp.

" _Someone is coming this way,"_ Silver said. _"Get ready."_

 **SHING!** Alexis drew her Honedge partner from his sheath as Bellatrix stood behind her.

"Who's there?!" the Growlithe questioned. "Show yourself!"

A pause…but then, a gray paw stepped out, revealing the owner to be Kuro.

"It's you!" Alexis exclaimed. "The Poochyena ninja from earlier!"

" _Matte!_ " Kuro said. "Hold on a minute! I mean no harm…I just wanna talk."

"Okay," Alexis said, Silver's blade still trained on him. "Talk then."

"I didn't know about the Duchess' true intentions for being here," said Kuro. "Somebody told us that the Duchess was coming here to force the emperor to change our way of life."

"Somebody?" Alexis repeated. "Somebody, who?"

"He didn't say his name," Kuro answered, "but…he was an old-looking Houndoom…wore black armor and his horns were curved, like a ram's."

"Victor…!" Alexis whispered in horror. "But why would he say something like that?!"

" _That, I do not know,"_ Silver said. _"However, it might be best to tell your brother of this villain's involvement in all this."_

"You're right, Silver," Alexis agreed, putting the Honedge back in his scabbard. "We gotta go, now."

"Let me go with you," Kuro said. "I wanna make amends for the mistake I made. Not only did I nearly cause harm to a child that can't even see…I almost killed the one Pokemon who can help my sister."

"Your sister?" Alexis asked.

"She's sick," Kuro answered. "Very sick…and my Uncle, Masamune, is the cause. He poisoned her like he poisoned my father."

Alexis and Bellatrix gasped at this.

"I don't know how I could atone for the sin I caused," Kuro said as he bowed his head before them, "but…if you must, please take me as your prisoner."

"…Kuro," Alexis whispered, but before she could say anything else, **THUNK!** A kunai knife suddenly landed in between them pierced the ground.

"My, my," a voice spoke. "You should win an award for that performance, my boy."

Alexis and Kuro turned to see Masamune…and Victor.

"Victor!" Alexis growled.

"That's right," Victor said. "Surprised to see me, Alexis?"

"You bastard!" the Growlithe barked. "What the hell kinda crap are you trying to pull now?!"

"Me?" Victor asked. "Why, whatever do you mean?"

"You tricked these ninjas into trying to kill the Duchess of Etoile!" Alexis barked. "Why?! You know that doing such a thing would cause a war between the two countries! Not only that, but Kuro's sister is sick, and if you kill the Duchess, you kill her only chance of getting better."

"I actually figured that out a long time ago," Masamune replied. "Honestly, I don't give a damn about traditions and whatnot…maybe I just like seeing somebody's heads roll. Besides, I knew Kuro would eventually desert me, one way or another. I was looking for any excuse to get him and his sister out of the way so I can finally take what's mine: leadership of the Black Shroud."

" _KUSAMA~!_ " Kuro roared as he charged at the Mightyena.

"Kuro, wait!" Alexis cried, but then, Ryuunosuke appeared between the hot-headed Poochyena and his leader, drawing his katana. **SLASH!** Kuro cried out in pain as he felt the blade of Ryuunosuke's sword slashing his face. As he slid along the ground and landed next to Alexis, the Poochyena growled as he stood up…revealing a bloody gash where his left eye once was.

"Kuro!" Alexis cried.

"Mister Kuro!" Bellatrix cried, as well.

"I've no more use for you, Kuro," Masamune said. "And as for your brats, you can die along with him. Oh, and Kuro…when you get to hell, kindly give your father my regards, won't you?"

"And I hope you say the same thing to your mommy, Alexis," Victor added.

 **SHUNK!** Ryuunosuke stabbed his katana into the ground…which began to crack and crumbled underneath Alexis, Bellatrix, and Kuro. Soon, they all fell, screaming as they plummeted towards a rushing river beneath them.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!" Bellatrix screamed as Alexis grabbed her.

"DAMN YOU, MASAMUNE~!" Kuro roared before **SPLASH!** They plunged below the river's surface, swept away by the current.

Victor and Masamune chuckled as they turned and left, Ryuunosuke following after them. However, if they had stayed long enough, they would've seen a pair of dark red eyes staring through the bamboo trees. It is none other than Daniel, his eyes wide and his mouth gaping in horror while Gumo sat perched on his helmet.

"ALEEEEEEEXXIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIS!"

 **Until Next Time…**

* * *

Lots of Japanese language in this one.

And don't worry. It's not as bad as you might think.

Review, please!


	4. Arc 1- Episode 4

The Inferno Knights

 **Arc 1; Episode 4**

 **Resolve**

* * *

Pokemon © Nintendo, Game Freak

Story © Me

* * *

 _Previously on The Inferno Knights, Alexis and Daniel accompany Damien and his troop on an escort mission to take the Duchess of Etoile, Adelaide Antebellum, and her daughter, Bellatrix, to the Kanto Empire on urgent business. However, a band of ninjas known as the Black Shroud, lead by a Mightyena named Masamune stand in their way. After making an alliance with Victor, Masamune attacks the heroes, but when Kuro, a Poochyena who is Masamune's nephew, attempts to hold Bellatrix hostage, he makes a shocking discovery: the princess is blind. Unable to kill her, Kuro defects from the Black Shroud, along with Mizuki the Greninja, who reveals a shocking truth: Masamune had killed Kuro's father, Hayabusa, in a duel using Poison Fang, the same attack he used to poison Kuro's younger sister, Shira. Adelaide is the only one who can cure Shira's poisoning before it's too late._

 _Meanwhile, Bellatrix is having some problems of her own. After being constantly coddled by her mother, the princess has had enough and desperately wants to tell Adelaide her true feelings, but is too afraid to speak up. Then, Kuro appears, hoping to redeem himself and is even willing to give himself up as a prisoner to the Knights of the Rising Sun. Before he can, though, Victor and Masamune ambush the trio, sending them plummeting down a rushing river. However, Daniel had seen everything, but he can only scream in horror as Alexis falls to her watery death._

 _Is this the end of our heroine?_

* * *

 **SPLASH!** Alexis, Silver, Bellatrix, and Kuro hit the water like a bunch of stones, disappearing beneath the surface. After what felt like hours, their heads burst through the surface, all three coughing up water and frantically splashing around as they were swept up by the rapids, tossed around like a trio of rag dolls.

Alexis grunted as she desperately tried to keep herself afloat while an unconscious Bellatrix by the scruff of her neck. It didn't help that the Growlithe's armor had started to become waterlogged, and thus she grew even heavier. Kuro wasn't fairing much better, his paws flailing about in the water, which continuously pushed him under. His cries for help came out in spluttering coughs and gurgles.

"Silver!" Alexis cried through clenched teeth, knowing that if she opened her mouth, she would drop Bellatrix. "Do something!"

" _I cannot!"_ Silver answered. _"I am sorry!"_

"Some enchanted sword you are-" Kuro barked, but then, **BAM!** He hit the back of his head on a rock, causing him to sink beneath the river.

"Kuro!" Alexis cried, but then, her armor was finally too heavy, and she soon sank, as well. The more she struggled, the weaker she got. Finally, she opened her mouth…perhaps her final gasp for air…before she slowly began to sink. As the world grew dark around her…she could make out an arm reach out to her before her eyes finally shut.

XXX

Concurrently, Daniel had returned to the camp and delivered the news of Alexis's and Bellatrix's supposed demise…to say everyone was devastated would be a lie. They were both devastated…and angry…Damien more so than the rest, although he didn't seem to show it, everyone knew that the Shiny Arcanine was furious.

Adelaide, meanwhile, was sitting on the ground, grieving over the loss of her daughter.

"How could this happen?!" the Shiny Delphox questioned. "I knew I should've gone with her! If only I…ohhhh, my baby! My poor Bellatrix!"

The other knights stared at each other, confused as to how to console her.

Not too far away, Daniel sat by himself, looking at his helmet in his paws and staring at his reflection. A few teardrops fall on the metal headpiece while Gumo sits beside the Shiny Vulpix, blinking at him in concern.

"Gumo…?" he squeaked.

"Daniel."

Daniel turned to see Damien approach him. The fox sighed before he turned away from him.

"…You come to yell at me?" he asked.

"No, Daniel," Damien answered. "You're not the one I'm angry at."

"You should be angry…I just stood there and let your sister fall to her death. I didn't do a thing to stop Victor or those ninjas…I just froze…!"

"Daniel…it's true, I'm upset. Alexis was my little sister and I loved her. When our Mom died, I vowed I'd do anything and everything I could to protect her…and how do you think I feel, knowing that when this is over, I have to go back to my Father and explain to him how I let her die?! But I'm not angry at you…you're not the one who killed Alexis. It was Victor…and I'm telling you now, if I ever see him again, I will _bite_ his head RIGHT off his shoulders!"

Daniel didn't respond.

"…Look…I know this day had a pretty terrible ending," said Damien, "but we have a mission to complete. As much as it pains me…we have a duty to uphold, come what may."

"…I don't know how I'll go on without her," Daniel spoke up. "Alexis…she was the reason I joined up with the Order of the Rising Sun. I didn't object because I knew that would make her happy…and when she was there…I felt braver! Like I could take on anything! She was like my guiding light…but then…Victor came and snuffed that light out. Now…I feel like I have no drive."

"…How do you think I felt when Levi died?" asked Damien. "He was one of my best friends, next to Nova…but that didn't mean I had to give up. I moved on…because I know that's what Levi would want…and right now, that's what Alexis wants the both of us to do. It won't be easy…but it's the only thing we can do."

Daniel only sighed while Damien turned to leave.

"Get some rest, if you can," the Shiny Arcanine advised. "We've got a long day ahead of us."

Daniel glanced back at the retreating dog before he felt something brush up against his paw. He glanced down to see Gumo, nuzzling his ankle before looking up at him, sadly. The Shiny Vulpix blinked at him before giving the little Spinarak a sad smile.

"…Thank you, Gumo," he whispered.

"Gumo…" Gumo squeaked as he scurried up Daniel's leg and perched himself on the Vulpix's head. Soon, he stretched his mandibles, as if he were yawning, before he curled up to sleep. Daniel gave a mirthless chuckle before glancing up at the sky, seeing the twinkling stars.

"…Goodnight, Alexis," he whispered. "At least…you're with your mom, now."

With that, he stood up and headed back to his tent, being careful not to let Gumo slip off his head.

' _And yet…I can't help thinking that you're not dead.'_

XXX

 **Drip…! Drip…! Drip…!** Water dripped from the stalactites hanging from the cave ceiling. One of the drops ended up hitting the face of a certain Growlithe, who groaned as her eyes fluttered open. Alexis staggered to her feet and shook her head, and soon she noticed some berries and grilled Remoraid piled up on a leaf, and next to that was a clay bowl full of water. Her hunger taking over, Alexis hurriedly devoured the berries and fish before lapping up the water.

"Finally awake, are you, pup?" asked a voice.

Alexis looked up to see a familiar Greninja, sitting before a small bonfire.

"You?!" the Growlithe questioned before she reached for Silver's hilt…only to grab nothing but air. That's when she noticed something else. "AAH! W-where's my armor?!"

Indeed, Alexis had been stripped of her suit of armor, as well as Silver, showing her furry body.

"I had to remove your armor to keep you from getting hypothermia," said Mizuki. "If I didn't, you wouldn't be awake right now."

"What kinda game are you playing?!" Alexis questioned.

"Is that always how you thank someone after they save your life?"

Alexis turned to see Kuro, who had bandages wrapped around his left eye, like an eye patch, and standing behind him is Bellatrix.

"Kuro! Bella!" Alexis exclaimed.

"Alexis!" Bellatrix cried as she ran to the Growlithe, nuzzling her leg.

"Mizuki saved us from drowning," Kuro explained. "He's a friend."

"Why did you help us?" Alexis asked Mizuki.

"A true ninja is honor-bound to protect lives and not take them," answered the frog. "Kuro is the son of my former leader. If I were to let him die, I would've failed his father, terribly. As for you and the princess, if you were to die, it would bring war and chaos upon the Kanto Empire. That is what that Houndoom was trying to instigate."

"Victor…!" Alexis hissed before she gasped. "Oh, no! We gotta back to Damien and the others and warn them!"

"Aren't you going to rest first?" Mizuki asked.

"Sorry, but we've rested enough," Alexis answered.

"She's right," Kuro said. "The least I can do is hurry to the imperial palace and warn Emperor Mizunosuke of what Masamune is planning, as well as protect Shira. Hopefully, I won't be too late."

"More importantly, Bella, we gotta get you back to your mom," Alexis said to the blind Shiny Fennekin.

"I…I'm not sure," said Bellatrix.

"Bella, we need to," Alexis replied. "Your mom is probably crying about you, thinking you're dead…you really don't want your mom to be sad, do you?"

"…But what if she still babies me?" asked Bellatrix.

"Just talk to her," Alexis answered. "I'll be right there with you, like I promised, remember?"

Bellatrix smiled before she nodded her head.

"Thank you, Alexis," the kit said.

"You young ones are practically all the same," said Mizuki. "You all have such powerful resolve. It's what one does with that resolve that matters."

"You sound like my Dad," Alexis mused, causing the Greninja to chuckle.

"I believe this is yours," Mizuki said as he handed the pup her suit of armor back, as well as Silver, which Alexis hastily put on. As she did, Silver's eye flashed to life.

"Hey, Silver!" Alexis greeted. "Had a good nap?"

" _Quite humorous, I'm sure,"_ Silver quipped. _"Now shouldn't we be going?"_

"Right," Alexis nodded. "Bella! Hop on!"

"I'm coming!" Bellatrix replied as she clambered onto the Growlithe's back.

"I'm going on ahead," Kuro said. "I know this whole country like the back of my paw. As for you, well…good luck in finding your brother."

"Good luck to you, too," Alexis said. "Now let's go!"

With that, the four headed out, splitting up into groups of two (not counting Silver). Alexis and Bellatrix headed off to regroup with Damien while Kuro and Mizuki headed off to the imperial palace. As they did, a shadowy figure sat upon a cliff, glowering down at Alexis and Bellatrix before it turned and left.

' _I might've known she would still be alive…that brat…'_

XXX

Early the following morning… **WHOOSH!** A pair of 'mons leapt through the branches the trees. It is revealed to be none other than Kuro and Mizuki, the former taking the lead. They had been on the move since last night, and yet neither of them seemed to be tired out.

"Kuro!" Mizuki called.

"For the last time, Mizuki, I am not stopping to rest!" Kuro shouted as he jumped off another tree branch. "You can if you want, though! No one said you had to follow me! I'm not a child, you know!"

"And yet you still act like one!" Mizuki argued as he jumped off another tree limb. "I told you, I am honor-bound to-" He stopped when he suddenly sensed something nearby. He looked back and gasped before he grabbed Kuro and pushed him down to the ground, narrowly avoiding a kunai knife being thrown at them, but instead slightly grazed Mizuki's arm and hit the tree bark.

"What was that?!" questioned Kuro, but then he heard rustling coming from somewhere nearby. He turned to see Kenji, Ryuunosuke, and Akazakura.

"You three," hissed Mizuki.

"Masamune anticipated that you would betray him, Mizuki," said Kenji.

"Correction," Mizuki replied. "I was never on his side!"

"No matter," said Ryuunosuke as he drew his katana. "It ends here, old friend."

Kuro growled as he prepared to attack, but Mizuki held his arm out in front of him.

"No, Kuro, don't," the Greninja said. "I'll keep them busy. You hurry to the palace."

"But Mizuki-"

"No! Just hurry and go! Your sister needs you…and knowing Masamune, he's probably anticipating you to be there, soon. If any of the others try to ambush you, don't stop to fight! Just run!"

Kuro paused for a moment, but then he turned and ran off, leaving Mizuki alone to deal with the three ninjas. The frog whipped out his kunai as he glared at his opponents.

"So who's first?" Mizuki asked before Ryuunosuke lunged at him.

XXX

Meanwhile, Alexis panted as she ran through a different part of the forest while Bellatrix clung to her back.

"Are you sure this is the right way?" Bellatrix asked.

"I'm certain of it!" Alexis answered. "I mean…almost certain."

" _Your sense of direction is astounding,"_ Silver spoke in a sarcastic tone.

"Hey!" Alexis barked. "I don't see you trying to lead the way!"

But then, **FWOOSH!** A jet of flames appeared out of nowhere, hitting the grass in front of Alexis, causing her to brake to a stop. Bellatrix would've been sent flying had she not held on tight enough.

"What the hell?!" Alexis questioned as the fire grew into a wall, blocking her path, and not long after, she heard a sinister chuckle. Soon, a familiar silhouette appeared in the flames before it stepped forward…revealing Victor.

"Hello, Alexis," the Houndoom smirked.

"Victor!" Alexis growled.

"I knew that you would survive your little swim, somehow," Victor started, "so I decided to see to it that I finish you off personally."

" _Alexis, stay on your guard,"_ Silver advised.

"Right," the Growlithe replied as she stood up, causing Bellatrix to slide off her back. "Bella, you stay behind me."

"Right," Bellatrix nodded fearfully while Victor chuckled.

"Time to play…kids," the Houndoom said…before he lunged at them with mouth agape.

XXX

Not too far from their location, Damien and his troop are seen walking through another open plain. However, the atmosphere around them was still rather depressing…especially with Daniel and Adelaide, the latter sitting in her carriage by herself, sighing sadly. Daniel, with Gumo perched on his helmet, just silently padded along behind the others…at least 5 feet behind.

"Daniel!" called Damien. "Pick up the pace, or you'll get left behind!"

"Go easy on him, Damien," Orion said. "He's still hurting."

"I know," Damien replied. "I guess what I said last night didn't help him much."

"Just give it time," Justin added, putting his hand on Damien's shoulder. "I'm sure he'll come to terms with it sooner or later."

"…I sure hope so," said Damien.

As they kept walking, Gumo seemed to spot something in the distance before he gasped.

"Gumo! Gumo! Gumo-Gumo!" he cried, bouncing up and down on Daniel's head.

"What do you want, Gumo?" asked Daniel before the Spinarak pointed off to the left, causing the Shiny Vulpix to look to where he was pointing and gasp upon seeing a plume of smoke coming from the forest.

"A fire?!" Daniel questioned before he went to investigate.

"Hey! Hey!" Damien shouted. "Daniel, where are you going?! Get back here!"

XXX

 **KLANG!** Silver's blade clashed with Victor's horns while Alexis gripped the Honedge's hilt. Sparks flew off as Victor's horn scraped against the metal blade, the Houndoom growling as he forced Alexis back, but then, **WHAK!** He threw his head up, pulling the haunted sword out of the Growlithe's paws. **THUNK!** Silver ended up landing outside the ring of fire, beyond Alexis' reach.

"Silver!" Alexis cried.

"Let's see how you get along without your little toy," Victor mused before he lunged at the Growlithe, who gasped before she dodged him. However, he soon landed a Sucker Punch to her jaw, knocking her down to the ground, right in front of a frightened Bellatrix, who, though unable to see, was able to hear the violence transpiring before her.

"Damn you, Victor!" Alexis growled before she curled up into a ball, preparing to use her Flame Wheel attack, but Victor easily jumped over her, causing her to crash into a tree, which broke across the middle and toppled over, nearly falling right on top of Bellatrix.

"AAAH!" Alexis screamed. "BELLA, LOOK OUT!"

"Huh?" Bellatrix muttered, but then, **WHOOSH! SNATCH! THOOM!** Alexis suddenly ran back and snatched the kit up, just as the tree fell.

"You okay?" Alexis asked as she put the princess down, but before Bellatrix could answer her, **WHAM!** Victor slammed his horns into Alexis, throwing her against another tree, pinning her with a paw around her neck.

"Hahahahaha!" Victor laughed. "That's the difference between you and me, little Alexis. Unlike you, I choose not to create such trivial things such as 'bonds' or 'ties'. That is what makes you weak…that's what makes you, your brother, and your father weak! That's what makes all of the Rising Sun completely weak!"

"Urgh…!" Alexis gagged as she tried to pry Victor's paw off of her. "W…why…?!"

"Why what?" asked Victor.

"Why are you doing this, Victor?!" Alexis asked. "All that stuff in Hazy Gorge…you rallying those ninjas to try and kill the duchess…attacking me and Bella! What the hell are you trying to do?!"

Victor only glared at her, his red eyes burning with an intense anger…but then he grinned.

"Nothing much," he said. "I'm just trying to prove a point to your father."

"A point?" Alexis repeated as Victor tightened his grip on her neck. "What point?!"

"…That there's no such thing as 'justice'…!" Victor hissed.

XXX

 **THUD!** Mizuki grunted as he was slammed against a tree, Ryuunosuke pinning him with his katana.

"Give it up, _kuso gama_!" barked the Noivern.

"Never!" Mizuki shouted before she slashed at Ryuunosuke, who flew back to avoid it, but as the Greninja was about to fight back, **WHAM!** He was by Kenji's Psycho Cut attack.

"You're not making this easy for yourself!" shouted Kenji.

" _Urusai!_ " barked Mizuki as he hurled his Water Shuriken at the Gallade, who dodged his attack before ducking down, causing Akazakura to jump over him and land a powerful Mach Punch to the frog's jaw, causing him to tumble to the ground.

"Don't you see it's useless to go against Masamune?!" asked Akazakura. "Why do you fight, at all?!"

"…Because I know what a false leader he is," Mizuki replied before he seemed to vanish.

"What the-?!" Akazakura questioned. "Where'd he go?!"

 **WHAM!** He was suddenly chopped in the back of his neck, causing him to fall forward. Kenji and Ryuunosuke glanced at each other, worriedly, before looking around, frantically trying to find Mizuki.

"M-Mizuki!" Kenji shouted. "Get out here, you coward! Using Camouflage is a cowardly move, you bastard!"

"Show yourself!" yelled Ryuunosuke, brandishing his katana. "Where are you?!"

Suddenly, Mizuki appeared before Kenji, holding his kunai knife while rushing at the Fighting/Psychic-type at an astounding speed before **SLASH!** He quickly cut him down. Ryuunosuke growled before holding his katana in his talons and flapping his rings, using his Razor Wind attack, but Mizuki jumped into the bushes before it could hit him.

"Now where did you go?!" the Noivern questioned as he looked around, but then, out of nowhere, Mizuki jumped up into the air…followed by four copies of himself. Surprised at first, Ryuunosuke smirked before he opened his mouth and let out a powerful Flamethrower attack, destroying all the Mizuki copies…but when the flames subsided, he saw that the real Mizuki was nowhere to be seen.

" _Nanda-_ " the Flying/Dragon-type started, but then, **BAM!** Mizuki dropped down from above, stamping his feet into his head before they both crashed into the ground, the frog pinning the bat to the ground.

"Urgh… _kusama_ …!" Ryuunosuke cursed.

"Still think it's useless for me to fight back?" Mizuki quipped.

"Get off my head, _baka gama!_ " Ryuunosuke ordered.

"You know, I can't help but ask you guys the same question you asked me earlier," Mizuki mused, "only in a bit of a reversed…why do you fight _for_ Masamune instead of _against_ him?"

Kenji, Akazakura, and Ryuunosuke all looked at the Greninja in surprise.

"Masamune may be the leader," Mizuki noted, "but deep down…I know you all aren't loyal to him."

Kenji, holding his right side, looked over to Akazakura, who glanced at Ryuunosuke, who looked down at the ground…almost shamefully.

"Ask yourselves, honestly," Mizuki said. "Do you really think that serving the likes of him is right?"

XXX

Concurrently, Kuro found himself in a bit of a fix as well.

 **THWACK!** Musashi had him pinned against the ground with his horn.

"GAH!" the Poochyena cried as he struggled to get out of his grasp. He then looked up to see the imperial palace, not too far from his fight. "Dammit…so close…!"

"Face it, Kuro," Masamune said as he stood beside the Heracross. "You've lost this fight."

"Hahahahaha!" laughed Hakumaru, his tooth still broken. "You were a fool, Kuro! Foolish brat! Ahahahahahaha!"

"Damn you, Masamune!" Kuro hissed. "You won't get away with this!"

"Scream all you want, it won't get you anywhere," Masamune replied, mockingly. "You two keep him pinned here…I'm going to pay Shira a little visit."

Kuro gasped at this.

"I think your sister has suffered long enough, Kuro," the Mightyena said. "I think it's time she was put out of her misery."

"You wouldn't dare…!" Kuro hissed.

"Oh, don't worry," Masamune reassured. "I'll make sure to kill you, too…you can both be reunited with your beloved mother and father again. It'll be a family reunion…in Hell. Hehehehehe…! Hahahahahahaha! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAA!"

Before Kuro could open his mouth, Musashi pushed his horn further against his neck while Masamune turned to leave.

"Say nighty-night, Kuro!" Hakumaru laughed as he held a kunai knife in his paw.

"…You two…disgust me…!" Kuro croaked out.

"Eh?" Hakumaru muttered.

"If my Father…were here…he'd say the same thing!" Kuro barked. "You guys…you had no one…no home to return to…your families forsook you…but who else took you in but my Father, Hayabusa?! And now…you serve his brother, even though you know what else he's planning?! Did you also know it was he who killed my Father and poisoned my sister?!"

"…We had no choice but to obey Masamune," Hakumaru answered.

"He defeated your father," Musashi added. "How could we go up against someone who's stronger than us?"

"Masamune cheated," Kuro answered. "He knew he couldn't defeat my Father in a fair fight, so he poisoned him instead! That doesn't make him strong!"

Hakumaru and Musashi glanced at each other instead.

"Don't you get it?" Kuro asked. "Masamune is the real coward? Have you ever actually seen him fight? No…and it's because he relies on you all to fight his battles for him…if he were a real leader, he'd be fighting alongside all of you! Has Masamune ever healed your wounds after a fight? Praised you for putting up a good effort, even if you lost?! No! All he did was berate you, called you incompetent! Is that what a true leader is?!"

A beat passes…but then the two ninja Pokemon sigh as Musashi stands up, thus releasing Kuro.

"…No," the Heracross hissed, angrily clenching his fists. "No it is not."

"…Forgive us, Kuro," Hakumaru said.

"No one said I was angry at you," Kuro replied. "I was never angry at any of you…I was angry at my uncle because I hated what he was turning you all into…and now I find out my sister is dying because of him."

"…Then go to her," Musashi said. "We'll try and hold Masamune off."

Hearing this caused Kuro to smile and nod his head before he turned and ran. Not too far up, Masamune is seen running through the forest, nearing the imperial palace, but then, a gray blur dashed passed him.

"What?!" the Mightyena questioned as he realized it was Kuro. "K-Kuro?! But how-"

"It ends here, Masamune!"

 **THOOM!** Musashi landed before the Dark-type with Hakumaru standing on his back.

"You two…?!" Masamune hissed. "What the hell do you think you're doing?! I ordered you to kill Kuro!"

"We take orders from you, no longer," Hakumaru said before he jumped up and unleashed a rain of shuriken on Masamune, who gasped as he tried to evade them, but in doing so, Musashi rammed into his stomach with his horn, sending him crashing through 2 trees. The lupine groaned as he stood up and shook his head, only to narrowly dodge several kunai knives hurled at him. He looked up and saw Hakumaru plummeted towards him…with hardened tail first.

" _SAYONARA~!_ " the Watchog roared before he landed with a mighty **BOOM!** The resulting shock sent many Spearow flying away from the trees.

XXX

Back with Alexis, she stared at Victor with her mouth slightly agape, but then she gasped as the Houndoom squeezed on her throat even more.

"What did you mean…there's no such thing as justice?!" asked Alexis.

"You wouldn't understand," Victor answered. "You and your brother are from a different generation…your Father doesn't understand either…or Johan or Magnus…or Krookodile…!"

"Krook-o-who?" Alexis asked.

"Those four…they're from the same generation as I am," Victor whispered, "and yet, none of them know of how the world truly works, unlike me. Justice does not exist in Kyrus…it will never exist…and I'm going to make them all realize it!"

"I don't understand!" Alexis gagged. "What the hell are you talking about?! What have you got against my Dad, anyway?! What the hell did he ever do to you?!"

"Why don't you ask him yourself?" Victor asked, squeezing the pup's throat even more. "He seems to be the one with all the answers, anyway!" He then grinned, darkly. "Of course…you won't be alive to ask him."

Before he could make due on that promise, **WHAM!** A yellow blur suddenly slammed into Victor from the left, forcing him to release Alexis, who gasped and coughed as she held her neck. Soon after, Daniel, Gumo, and Bellatrix appeared at her side, the first holding Silver in his paws.

"Alexis!" Daniel cried. "Are you okay?!"

"Gumo-Gumo!" Gumo chirped as he bounced up and down on Daniel's head.

"D…Danny?" Alexis asked, still coughing.

Nearby, Justin is using his water turrets to put out the fire that Victor started. Thankfully, it hadn't grown out of control. As for Victor, he found himself being pinned by a furious Damien. At first, it seemed the yellow-furred Arcanine would rip off Victor's head right off his shoulders, as he had promised last night…but then the Houndoom kicked the canine in the jaw, causing him to stumble back in surprise before he turned and ran off.

"You haven't seen the last of me!" shouted Victor.

"DAMN YOU, VICTOR!" Damien roared.

"Let the coward run," said Orion. "At least one thing's for certain…your sister is alive and well."

Damien's seething slowed before he turned to see Alexis, who looked at him and smiled warmly, causing him to smile back. Then, the pup ran to her brother, wrapping her forelegs around his leg while Damien affectionately licked her face.

"You really had me worried, Spitfire."

"Sorry…but I'm okay, now."

"Hey! What about my hug?! I was worried, too, you know! I saw you fall!"

"Sorry for worrying you, too, Danny."

"…You know what? Close enough. Glad to have you back, Alexis."

"BELLATRIX!"

All of a sudden, Bellatrix was scooped by Adelaide, who took her into her arms and hugged her tightly, like she was a lifeline.

"Oh, Bellatrix, my precious!" the Delphox cried. "Are you all right, sweetheart?!"

"Mom, I-" Bellatrix started.

"Oh, what am I saying?! Of course you're not! You must be terrified!"

"Mom, I-"

"Not being able to see what was going on around you, I can't imagine how frightened you would be, sweetie!"

"Mom-"

"Don't worry, though. Mommy will never let you out of her sight! Never again, I promise, Bellatrix! I'll carry you around everywhere and you don't have to worry about getting tired or scared, ever again! I-"

"MOM, WILL YOU PUT ME DOWN AND LISTEN TO ME ALREADY?!"

Everyone's jaws dropped in shock at the sound of Bellatrix's shouting…but no one was more shocked than Adelaide, who had never heard her daughter yell at her before…not once. Still shocked by her daughter's change in behavior, Adelaide gently put her daughter back down on the ground while staring at her…almost looking as if she were hurt. Bellatrix sighed before she turned to Alexis, and although she couldn't see her, the Growlithe came and sit beside her before giving her a slight nudge with her paw.

"Go ahead," she urged, to which Bellatrix nodded in reply before she turned her head to face her mother.

"…Mom, I'm sorry I yelled at you like that," the Fennekin spoke, "but…I…I just want you to listen to what I have to say…can you please do that for me, Mom? Please?"

Adelaide blinked at her daughter, still in a slight state of confusion before she nodded her head.

"She just nodded her head yes," Alexis said to Bellatrix.

"Okay," Bellatrix whispered. "So…here it is…Mom, I don't want you babying me, anymore!"

"I…baby you?" Adelaide parroted.

"She means that she's tried of you carrying her around and trying to handle her food for her," Alexis pointed out.

"…Bellatrix…is that true?" Adelaide asked.

"Yes," Bellatrix answered. "Mom, I hate that you're trying to control of everything I do! Ever since I went blind, it's like you don't let me do anything for myself, anymore! I can't even go to the bathroom without you following me!"

"Okay, too much information," Daniel spoke up.

"I can never make my own decisions, now," Bellatrix continued. "It's like…it's like you're trying to live my life for me, and I'm sick of it!"

"…Is…is that how I made you feel?" Adelaide asked, her paw over her chest. "Am I that overbearing?"

"…Kind of…?" Bellatrix replied.

"By which she means you really are," Alexis added, bluntly.

"Alexis!" Daniel scolded.

"What?!" Alexis asked. "There's no need to sugarcoat it!"

"Bellatrix…I…I'm so sorry!" Adelaide said as she knelt down before her daughter. "I had no idea I've been upsetting you like this! I just thought I was doing the right thing…why didn't you ever tell me about this before?!"

"Because…I was scared," Bellatrix answered. "Every time I try and say something, you shush me, like you don't wanna hear it."

"Oh, Bellatrix," Adelaide said. "I can't believe this is how I made you feel. You should never be afraid to talk to your mother about your problems. Next time you have something to say me that you feel is important, don't be afraid to tell me."

"I won't," Bellatrix replied, smiling, which caused her mother to smile back before she pulled the kit into a hug. "I love you, Mom."

"I love you, too, Bellatrix," Adelaide replied.

Alexis smiled at the reconciling mother and daughter, but then she frowned slightly as she looked down at the ground, but then, Damien came and put a gentle paw on her shoulder, smiling at her in a reassuring manner.

" _Not to ruin the moment,"_ Silver spoke up, suddenly, his eye glowing to life, once more, _"but shouldn't we be going?"_

"Oh, right!" Alexis exclaimed. "Guys, we gotta get going to the Emperor's palace!"

"Hey! I'm in charge, here!" Damien said.

"Oh, right," Alexis replied. "Well, on your order, Big Bro!"

"Thank you," Damien said. "Let's move out, everyone! To the Imperial Palace!"

"Yes, sir!" the knights saluted, and with that, they continued on to Kanto's imperial city. As they did, a familiar pair of red eyes glared after them through the bushes. It was none other than Victor, who growled at them viciously.

"Go ahead," Victor hissed. "Go ahead and run, you fools! Even if you do complete your mission, you can't prove to Jerome it was me who attacked Alexis! I've got a clean slate…hehehehehehe…!"

As he turned to leave, though, an arrow suddenly pierced the ground in front of him, and as he looked down…he saw a slip of paper attached to it. As he tore it off, he turned it over and saw two shadowy claws printed on it…and between were the words **"WE ARE WATCHING YOU"**. As Victor looked up, he saw a shadowy figure glaring at him before it jumped away…and he growled angrily as he clutched the note in his paws.

XXX

Daniel stood atop a rock with Gumo still sitting on his head, both surveying the area before the former gasped.

"There it is!" he exclaimed, pointing his paw forward. "The Kanto Imperial City! Dead ahead!"

The group soon came to stand beside Daniel to see that he was correct: the Imperial City of Kanto stood before their very eyes.

"Yes!" Alexis cheered. "We're almost there! Whoo-hoo!"

"At last," Adelaide spoke in relief. "I just hope I'm not too late."

"I can't believe it's almost over!" Alexis exclaimed. "Hey, Damien! Can we get something to eat when we're done? I'm starving!"

"Well…we'll see, Spitfire," Damien answered.

"I'll take that as a yes!" Alexis replied. "Let's go, guys!"

"Hey!" Damien shouted. "I'm in charge, here!"

"Oh, yeah," Alexis said. "Sorry, bro."

"Let's move!" Damien ordered, and on that, everyone headed into the Imperial City where the palace was located. They stood before the gates, where two Ambipom guards stood but soon gave them clearance to enter. Upon entering, they were led to the palace by a Swanna. Soon, the large doors opened, revealing Mizunosuke and Hanabi sitting on their thrones…with Kuro sitting next to them.

"Announcing the Duchess of Etoile, Lady Adelaide Antebellum, Princess Bellatrix, and their escorts, Commander Damien Cliffton of the Order of the Rising Sun and his troop."

Mizunosuke smiled as the group entered the throne room before he stood up from his throne and approached Adelaide, who shook paws with him.

"So good to see you, Adelaide," the Samurott said, bowing his head as well.

"And you, as well, Mizunosuke," Adelaide replied. "Being the Emperor of Kanto seems to be going well for you."

Mizunosuke chuckled at this.

"Still quite the charmer, aren't you?" he asked before he noticed Damien. "Ah, and if it isn't Damien? I haven't seen you in almost 7 years. So good to see you, my boy."

"You, too, Uncle Mizu," Damien replied before he looked down at Alexis. "Oh, by the way, this is my little sister, Alexis."

"Ah, yes," Mizunosuke said. "Your father has told me so much about you, young Alexis…we finally meet."

"Hi, Uncle Mizu!" Alexis replied, her tail wagging happily.

"Alexis! Show some respect!" Daniel cried. "He's the Emperor!"

"It's quite all right," Mizunosuke assured. "Young Alexis can call me whatever pleases. After all, her father and I are sworn brothers, like two other noble 'mons he knows." He then winked at Alexis, who winked back.

"Dearest," Hanabi said. "Aren't we forgetting the whole reason for summoning Adelaide here?"

"Ah, of course," Mizunosuke said before he approached Kuro and put his paw on his shoulder. "Adelaide…this young 'mon needs your help. His sister, Shira, has fallen ill due to a Poison-type attack, and only you can help her."

"I'm sorry for attacking you earlier," Kuro answered. "Had I known, earlier, I would've-"

"Alexis already explained to me," Adelaide interjected. "I hold no ill will to you, Kuro."

Kuro smiled at this while Adelaide turned to face George, who had a large box of some kind in his paws.

"George, have you brought my medical equipment?" she asked.

"Yes, milady," George replied, holding the box.

"I'll take you to Shira, Your Grace," Kuro said as he prepared to lead Adelaide to his sick sister, but then, the doors slammed open, causing everyone to turn and gasp upon seeing the Black Shroud Ninjas, led by Mizuki.

"The ninjas!" Daniel cried.

"Not again!" Alexis added.

"So, come back for more, did you?" Damien asked. "Well, then, if we have to fight you, one more time, right here and now, so be it!"

However, Kuro was the only one who remained calm. Instead, he turned to face them.

"I'm glad you all could make it," the Poochyena said.

"Wouldn't miss it, Kuro," said Mizuki. "By the way…we brought a guest with us."

The Greninja stepped aside, revealing a beaten and battered Masamune, being held by Kenji and Musashi.

"I see you wasted no time in teaching my uncle a lesson," Kuro quipped.

"It was Mizuki who managed to convince who our loyalty truly lies with," replied Akazakura.

"Forgive us, Kuro," Ryuunosuke added.

" _Daijobu,_ " Kuro reassured. "It's all right…my Father would be proud of you if he were still here."

Hearing that caused the Pokemon Ninjas to smile whilst Masamune groaned and lifted his head up, growling at Kuro viciously.

" _Kisama…!_ " Masamune hissled before he snapped his jaws at his nephew, who pulled back, avoiding his bite. "You bastard!"

"Face it, Masamune," said Kuro. "You lose. Plain and simple."

"No!" Masamune barked. "I refuse to lose to you, you brat! How could I have lost to my own subordinates when I proved I'm so much stronger?!"

"You're not strong, Masamune," Kuro replied. "You are a cheating coward who resorts to underhanded to get what you want…you didn't win against my Father by fighting him properly. Instead, you chose to kill him because you knew you couldn't take him in a fair fight…you may think you're strong…but in reality, Masamune…you're weak."

Hearing that caused the Mightyena's eyes to go wide before he wrenched his forelegs away from Kenji and Musashi.

"I'M STRONG ENOUGH TO KILL YOU, BOY!" he roared before he lunged at the Poochyena, his jaws wide open as purple ooze dripped from his fangs.

"Look out, Kuro!" Alexis cried as she jumped in the way, holding Silver in her paws and **SLASH!** She swung her partner across Masamune's mouth, making a sickening crunching sound.

"AGH!" Masamune cried as he fell back…his fangs flying out of his mouth. He landed on the floor, grunting in pain as he fell on his broken nose. He groaned as he stood up, blood dripping out from his fangs were. "By…by hangth…! Vut 'id oo do?!"

(Translations: My…my fangs! What did you do?!)

"Try using your Poison Fang attack without any _fangs_ ," Alexis said, sheathing Silver in his scabbard. "That way, you can't be a threat to anybody, anymore."

" _Well done, Alexis,"_ Silver praised.

"Take Masamune away to the dungeons," Mizunosuke answered. "I'll be arranging his punishment soon."

"You heard the Empeor," Mizuki said. "Take him away!"

Kenji and Musashi soon grabbed the wounded Mightyena and dragged him away.

"Thanks, but I could've handled it," Kuro said to Alexis.

"No problem," Alexis shrugged. "That's what friends do, right?"

"…You think we're friends?" Kuro asked, sounding almost surprised.

"Sure," Alexis answered, smiling.

"This is how she is," Daniel added. "You'll have to get used to it."

" _O…onii-san…?_ "

Kuro gasped before he turned to see the young female Poochyena from earlier, her breath labored and her faces flushed.

"…Shira…!" Kuro whispered, his voice almost breaking.

"Who's that?" Damien asked.

"Kuro's sister, Shira," Mizunosuke answered.

"And she's adorable!" Alexis beamed.

" _Onii-san_ …you're here…!" Shira whispered before she coughed and stumbled forward, causing Kuro to run to her side.

"What are you doing?!" Kuro asked. "You should be in bed!"

"I heard your voice, earlier," Shira replied. "I haven't seen you in so long, _onii-san_ …I missed you."

"Shira, I missed you, too," Kuro answered, "but you can't be out of bed! You're ill!"

Shira only smiled up at her older brother.

"I actually feel a little bit better, now," she started, "now that I see your face again."

"…Oh, Shira," Kuro muttered as he gently embraced her.

"Don't worry, Kuro," Adelaide said as she approached the Poochyena siblings. "Your sister is in good hands. I promise."

"Take care of her," Kuro said. " _Onegai…_ please."

"Don't worry, Mister Kuro!" Bellatrix spoke up. "My Mom's the best healer in our country! She'll help your sister!"

Adelaide chuckled before she gently took Shira in her arms and took her to her room with George following after her, carrying her box.

XXX

Soon, Adelaide is in Shira's room, putting a mortar and pestle on a table, then putting down things such as herbs and vials of various liquids. After grinding the ingredients together in the bowl, the Shiny Delphox approached the coughing lupine pup. She gently propped the young Poochyena's head up and held the bowl up to her, tipping the mushy paste towards her lips.

"Take this, Shira," said Adelaide. "This will cure your poisoning."

Shira opened her mouth, allowing Adelaide to pour the contents of the bowl inside. The pup swallowed, and then breathed deeply, her flush already beginning to disappear, just slightly.

" _Arigato…_ " she whispered.

Adelaide smiled as she pet the little pup.

"Sleep well, child," the Duchess said. "Come tomorrow, you'll feel as if you were never poisoned at all."

Outside the room, Alexis, Daniel, Gumo, Kuro, and Bellatrix sat near the doors, listening with smiling faces.

"Sounds like your sis is gonna make it," Alexis said.

"Thank goodness," Kuro replied.

"Well, mission accomplished, it looks like," Daniel spoke as he sat down.

"So now what?" Bellatrix asked. "Are we going home now?"

"Nah," Alexis answered. "Uncle Mizu says that we can stay for a while to rest up. Then, we'll probably drop you and your mom off at Etoile, then head back home ourselves."

"What's gonna happen to those ninjas, though?" Daniel asked.

"Funny you should ask, boy," Mizuki spoke, having appeared behind the Shiny Vulpix.

"AAH!" Daniel yelped.

"We are going to be staying here in the Imperial Palace as the emperor's personal guard," Mizuki answered. "Also, from here on out, I am to lead the Black Shroud in Masamune's place…that is, unless Kuro wants to take over."

"Kuro?" Alexis asked.

"…I think I might be a little too inexperienced to lead you," Kuro admitted. "I'm still too brash and thickheaded…I tend to lose my temper, easily."

"So what are you going to do?" asked Mizuki.

"…I've been thinking," Kuro replied, "maybe, for the time being, I should leave Kanto…and go to Cynderstohn."

Alexis and Daniel both blinked in surprise.

"Are you saying you wanna join us?" Alexis asked.

"Not join," Kuro said. "More like…align."

"I heard join us," Alexis smirked. "You're in, Kuro!"

"…Quite the straightforward girl, aren't you?" the Poochyena asked, sounding slightly annoyed.

"Like I said, get used to it," Daniel said.

At that moment, Damien appeared.

"Hey, guys," he said. "Well, I finished sending my report to Dad. The letter should arrive by tomorrow morning. In the meantime, we're gonna be staying here and we'll leave by midday tomorrow."

"Did you tell Dad about…you know…?" Alexis inquired.

"Yes, I told Dad about Victor," Damien answered with a serious expression.

"Good," Alexis said. "It's about time he finally realized this…I just hope he'll listen."

"Your dad's a pretty understanding guy, Alexis," Daniel reassured. "Besides, once he hears what Victor did to you, I'm pretty sure he won't let him get within at least 50 feet of you, if not more."

"Hey, I know what'll cheer us all up," Damien said. "Let's go down to the dining hall. I bet all that excitement's got you hungry, huh?"

"…I am kinda hungry," Alexis admitted.

"Thought so," Damien smiled as he walked away. "C'mon, let's go get some eats."

"Yeah!" Alexis cheered as she ran passed him. "Race you guys!"

"Hey!" Bellatrix called as she ran after the Growlithe. "I wanna eat, too!"

"Don't let Alexis get there, first!" Daniel shouted as he followed. "She'll inhale everything!"

Damien laughed as he also ran after his sister with Kuro and Mizuki also joining the race. Adelaide stood behind them as she watched them…or rather, watched her daughter, who let out pure, genuine laughter as she ran.

"…I haven't heard her laugh like that in such a long time," the vixen whispered, but then, a familiar paw placed itself on her shoulder. She turned to see Mizunosuke, who was giving her a serious expression. "Mizunosuke?"

"There's something I need to discuss with you," the Kanto Emperor spoke, causing Adelaide to look at him in concern.

"What is it?" Adelaide asked.

"I didn't just summon you here to cure a sick child," Mizunosuke said. "I think there's something else we must prepare for."

"What do you mean?" Adelaide inquired.

"…I sense another war approaching," the Samurott answered, grimly.

 **Until Next Time…**

* * *

About time I update this. Dressrosa will be up tomorrow, followed by more Unlimited Adventure!

Review, please!


	5. Arc 1- Episode 5

The Inferno Knights

 **Arc 1; Episode 5**

 **The Storm**

* * *

Pokemon © Nintendo, Game Freak

Story © Me

* * *

 _Previously on the Inferno Knights, Alexis had figured out Victor and Masamune's plan and had narrowly escaped death along with Princess Bellatrix Antebellum and Kuro after being saved by Mizuki. While racing to the imperial palace of Kanto, Alexis and Bellatrix are attacked by Victor, who reveals that he holds some sort of grudge against Jerome, but won't reveal the reason why. All he says is that there is no such thing as justice in Kyrus._

 _Before Victor can kill Alexis, Damien appears and saves her, happy to be reunited with his sister. Victor escapes, thinking he has gotten away scot-free, but then he receives a mysterious note saying he is being watched._

 _Meanwhile, Bellatrix finally resolves her issues with her mother, Adelaide, who had been coddling her for a long time, and reconciled with her, and Kuro, who was on his way to save his sister from Masamune, managed to turn his father's former comrades back to his side. Upon reaching the imperial palace, Masamune somehow managed to catch up to them and attacked, but Alexis made short work of him by using Silver to cut out his fangs, thus disabling his Poison Fang attack, permanently._

 _With Adelaide safe, she manages to cure Kuro's sister of her poisoning and our heroes earned a well-deserved rest. However, Mizunosuke, the current emperor, predicts that another war might be coming._

 _Also, Alexis and friends meet a team of explorers from the Kona region, but that's another story for another time…_

Another day in the village of Cynderstohn. It's been almost a week now since Alexis, Daniel, and Damien's troop came home from the Kanto Empire, and they had even brought along Kuro and Daniel's new pet Spinarak, Gumo. Alexis had reported to her father of Victor's betrayal, something he seemed a bit saddened by, but his anger seemed to stand out more when he was told that the Houndoom attempted to kill his daughter, twice.

Knowing that Victor would not return to Cynderstohn, Jerome appointed Damien as the new second-in-command of the Order of the Rising Sun.

"I know it's sudden," he told his son, "but you're the only one who I can trust for this job."

Feeling the pressure of having to take on the responsibility of being Jerome's new right hand, Damien sits in the town cemetery…before the grave of his fallen friend and comrade, Levi the Scizor.

"…It's been a while, huh, Levi?" asked Damien, sitting before the headstone. "Well…a lot's happened since you died. Alexis is a knight, now, just like she wanted…Victor's turned traitor, so…I got an early promotion, it seems. I'm Dad's right hand 'mon, now."

There was silence, but Damien only chuckled, albeit halfheartedly.

"…I wish you were still here," he said. "You usually have some really good advice. That's the kind of 'mon you were…insightful and wise."

He then pawed at the ground, as if clenching a fist.

"Damn that John for being such a coward," the Shiny Arcanine. "Why did he, of all the Pokemon in the world, have to be recruited into the knights? What makes it worse is the fact that he's no better than Victor…but I guess the Leppa Berry doesn't fall too far from the tree, huh, Levi?"

He then sighed as he stood up.

"…I appreciate the talk, either way," said Damien. "Oh, and Justin says he hopes to see you in heaven…so he can drag you back down here and beat you up for dying in the first place."

"Damien!"

The dog turned to see Nova approaching him.

"Nova?" Damien asked.

"What are you doing here?"

"…Just…talking to Levi."

Hearing that caused the Absol to look at Levi's headstone, sadly.

"Oh, Damien," she said. "I know you miss him, but…he's in a better place, now."

"I know," Damien replied. "I was just a little stressed out at my…sudden promotion…I know it's been a few days, but-"

"I understand," Nova answered. "Feeling pressure is a normal thing for us."

Hearing that caused Damien to smile.

"Thanks, Nova," he said.

"No problem," said Nova. "Now, c'mon. We're supposed to be evacuating the town into the HQ. You do know that time of year it is, right?"

"…Oh, yeah," Damien answered. "The Great Storm."

The Great Storm: a huge thunderstorm that occurs in Pyrus County once every year towards the ending of Spring. Nobody knows why it truly occurs, but legend has it that two powerful beings known as Tornadus and Thundurus clash in the heavens and it lasts for only 3 days. The heavy rains usually brought about lots of flooding, and whenever it happened, the Order of the Rising Sun would evacuate the townsfolk into their headquarters to wait out the storm. After that, however, new crops grow and give the farmers in the village a plentiful harvest. The good townsfolk often called it "The Great Blessing" because of this, too.

"Well, we better get going," Nova said as she turned to leave.

"Right," Damien answered as he followed after her…and as he did, the wind blew softly, causing him to turn and see large, black clouds slowly forming over the mountaintops in the distance, as well as the faint rumble of thunder. "Man…it almost feels like it's getting faster this year. This might hit us sooner than I thought."

With that, he rushed off to help Nova evacuate the citizens.

XXX

"All right, everyone, single file!" Jerome called, standing in front of the headquarters' entrance. "Everybody inside!"

One-by-one, the good Pokemon of Cynderstohn filed into the castle, some taking time to help the elderly walk inside. Kuro walked alongside them, herding any small children back into the line should they attempt to wander off. His scarred eye seemed to help with his intimidating visage.

In the kitchen, Daniel and Gumo are helping Devon do a supply check. They had to make sure they had enough rations to help everyone ride out the storm.

"Cured meats," Devon noted, looking inside barrels. "Fresh fruits and vegetables….spices…flour…bread…I'd say we have just about everything."

"Not to mention clean plates and utensils," added Daniel.

"Gumo-Gumo!" Gumo squeaked, hopping on the yellow Vulpix's head.

"As long as we're careful and ration everything," Daniel began, "this should be enough to last the next three days until the storm passes."

"Yes, indeed," Devon concurred. "Then, we can enjoy the harvest that the storm brings us afterwards."

Suddenly, the door slammed open, revealing John, just sauntering in like he owned the place. Without speaking a word, he picked up a howl of Tamato Berries and began to gobble them all up.

"John!" Daniel cried. "What are you doing?! You can't eat that!"

"I can eat whatever I damn well please," the Shiny Houndoom argued as he kept eating the berries.

"John, those are for the townsfolk!" Daniel countered. "You can't just eat it whenever you're hungry! We need to ration it!"

"Feh!" John scoffed. "What have these damned pansies ever done for us? I say we lock them all out and let the weaklings drown."

"Typical talk of a coward," Devon spoke up, crossing his arms. "Letting his comrade die like that."

"Levi was holding us back and you know it," said John. "I say we're better off without him. That's the way it is in this world: the strong live and the weak die."

"Maybe to you, that's how the world is," Daniel said, "but not to us. Now give us back those berries, John. We need them."

"Why don't you take 'em from me?" asked John before he pushed the Shiny Vulpix and his spider to the floor.

"Oof!" Daniel cried. "Hey! John, just give the berries back!"

"What are you gonna do if I don't?" the Shiny Houndoom asked. "You gonna cry, Danny-boy?!"

"John!"

John gulped before he turned to see Jerome, glowering down at him.

"Bullying others again, are we?" the Arcanine asked. "And I see you're also pilfering everyone's rations."

"Uh, well, I-" John started.

"Don't even try to come up with an excuse," Jerome ordered. "Your father may not be here, anymore…but you are still a member of my order. I still haven't forgiven you for trapping my daughter in Hazy Gorge…or for what you did to Levi."

John only sneered at him.

"Now then," Jerome started, "maybe you can make yourself useful: go out into town and help Alexis look for stragglers. She and Silver are the only ones out there."

"Why should I help that midget?!" John asked. "She's the one who cost me my rank!"

"GO!" Jerome ordered, only furthering the hound's sneer before he walked out.

"…I don't understand why you keep a guy like him around," said Daniel. "You should just get rid of him, Mr. Cliffton. He's just as bad as his own father."

"…Maybe you're right, Daniel," said Jerome, "and yet…I can't really bring myself to, and I don't understand why. Maybe, just maybe…I pity him, very much."

Daniel blinked at Jerome before he stared after John, who had his head hanging low as he walked. However, he took one short glance back at Jerome, who turned to leave himself, before sighing.

'… _Who says I need pity…?'_ the Shiny Houndoom thought. _'I only know one rule…and that's look out for numero uno.'_

XXX

Meanwhile, Alexis is out in the village, trying to gather up anyone who might've been left or stayed behind. So far, she found a few villagers: a Vaporeon who broke his leg while working in the fields yesterday, a Slowbro who didn't seem to be in any hurry to go anywhere, a mother Blissey and her two Happiny daughters, a sleepy Abra, and an old Raticate. As she searched, she could feel the wind blow stronger and stronger, and she could hear the faint rumbling of thunder out in the distance.

"That storm sounds like it's getting closer," she thought aloud. "Tornadus and Thundurus must really be angry at each other, this year. I gotta hurry and find anyone else out here before it hits."

As she went around searching, Alexis spotted the familiar face of Mr. Morrison, hobbling around with a distressed expression.

"Princess!" he called out. "Princess, come here! The storm will be here soon!"

"Mr. Morrison!" Alexis called. "Is something wrong?"

"Oh, Alexis, thank goodness," said the elderly Lopunny. "Maybe you can help me. It's my Flaaffy, Princess! She got spooked by the wind and got out of her paddock before I could get her! I tried to go after her, but with my arthritis, I just can't move as fast as I used to."

"Mr. Morrison, I'd love to help," Alexis answered, "but the storm will be here any minute, and I gotta get these folks back to HQ or-"

"Oh, please, you have to help," Mr. Morrison pleaded. "Princess is all I have, now! I've had her since she was just a tiny Mareep, and ever since my wife passed away, she's the only reason I wake up in the morning…I don't know what I'd do without my precious Flaaffy!"

Upon seeing the sad, pathetic look in the old hare's eyes, Alexis sighed and shook her head.

"Who am I kidding?" she asked. "Don't worry, Mr. Morrison! I'll bring Princess back!"

"Oh, thank you, Alexis," said Mr. Morrison. "Arceus bless you."

Alexis smiled before she ran off in search of the missing Flaaffy.

"Wait!" called Mr. Morrison as he gave the Growlithe a silver bell with a pink ribbon. "Take this. Princess is rather skittish around other Pokemon, but she'll come with you if you ring this little bell."

 **Ding-a-ling!** He shook the bell a bit, causing it to ring.

"Got it," Alexis answered as she took the bell and ran off, ringing the little ornament so that Princess would hear her. "Princess! Princess, come here! Follow the pretty bell~!"

" _Are we really going through all this trouble for a little lost sheep?"_ asked Silver.

"Silver, you saw his face," said Alexis. "Mr. Morrison is lost without that Flaaffy. Besides, I can't say no: the duty of a knight is to help those in need, no matter how trivial or ridiculous it seems."

" _I suppose you are right,"_ Silver replied.

 **RRRRRMMB…!** The rumble of thunder was heard, causing Alexis to gulp nervously.

"I gotta hurry," she said. "That storm will be here, any minute."

She pressed onward, ringing the bell as she did, when suddenly, she hears the sound of bleating nearby.

"That must be her!" Alexis exclaimed as she ran to find the Flaaffy. Thankfully she didn't have to look very long, for she found her, a Flaaffy with fluffy wool and a turquoise collar around her neck, chomping on flowers growing on a few pots on a porch.

"Princess!" Alexis called, ringing the bell. "Princess, come here! Hear the pretty bell?"

"Well, well, well. If it isn't the little shepherd pup?"

Alexis groaned as she looked back.

"Hello, John," she grumbled at the Shiny Houndoom, who grinned at her.

"So, what's going on here?" asked John. "Herding little lost sheep?"

"For your information, John," Alexis began, "this is Mr. Morrison's pet Flaaffy, Princess, and I'm returning her back to her owner before the storm hits."

"Oh, just leave the stupid bag of fleece," John said. "That old rabbit shouldn't have let it run off."

"First off, the Flaaffy's a girl named Princess," Alexis retorted. "Second, Mr. Morrison is just a lonely old 'mon who lost his wife! Princess is all he's got!"

"So?" John asked.

"So I gotta get her back for him," Alexis answered. "It might sound stupid, but it's a knight's duty to help those in need."

"Fine," John answered, "but you're just wasting your time. That storm's gonna hit faster than a Furfrou's Sucker Punch!"

"That's a risk I'm willing to take," Alexis said as she rang the bell again. "Princess! Come here, sweetie! Come follow the pretty bell!"

Princess looked up at the Growlithe upon hearing the bell, but just as it looked like she was about to follow, she soon spotted John, and upon seeing his less than pleasant face, the little sheep bleated and backed away.

"N-no!" Alexis cried. "Princess, wait! It's okay!"

"She ain't coming," John said. "Just leave the stupid sheep."

"She's not coming because you scared her," Alexis argued.

"Look, if you want her to come, I'll show you how it's done," the blue hound said before he approached Princess. "Okay, you dumb lamb chop, let's go. Move it."

Princess bleated fearfully as she backed away.

"John, get away from her!" Alexis shouted. "You're making it worse!"

"Shut up!" John barked. "I know what I'm doing!"

With another frightened bleat, Princess dashed passed John and ran off.

"No, wait!" Alexis cried. "Princess, come back!"

"Get back here, you damn sheep!" John barked as he chased after the Flaaffy.

"John, no!" Alexis shouted as she chased him. "Leave Princess alone!"

" _Alexis, wait!"_ called Silver. _"The storm!"_

Sure enough, dark clouds were beginning to form over the village, crackling with lightning as the wind blew harder. Not long after, small raindrops began to fall.

XXX

At the Rising Sun HQ, Daniel was looking out the window, the raindrops pattering against the glass and leaves, small twigs, and other kinds of debris flew off in the window.

"The storm's here," Daniel said, "and Alexis still isn't back yet…what's going on?"

"Gumo…" Gumo squeaked, worriedly, crawling along the wall.

"Stay here, Gumo!" Daniel said as he ran down the hallway, passing nearby townsfolk and knights.

"Daniel?!" Justin asked.

"Daniel, where are you going?!" Kuro asked. "Come back!"

Just as the Shiny Vulpix made it to the main hall and was about to head out the door, Jerome stood in his way.

"Daniel, no!" the Arcanine said. "You can't go out there! The storm is starting!"

"But Mr. Cliffton, Alexis is still out there!" Daniel cried. "I gotta go out and help her!"

"Daniel, I know you're concerned," Jerome began, "but it's far too dangerous. The wind is picking up, and you could easily get blown away! Or worse, you could get trapped in the flood!"

"But Mr. Cliffton," Daniel started, "what about Alexis? She's stuck out there! What if she doesn't make it back?!"

"…I am worried about my daughter," Jerome answered, "but if she's anything like me, I know she'll be fine. However…the best we can do is wait for to turn up with whoever she found in the village. If not…then we should at least pray that she had managed to find shelter."

Daniel sighed as he looked down at the floor.

"Don't worry, Daniel," said Damien as he approached him. "Alexis is pretty strong for someone her age. Hell, she survived falling several feet into a river, even though she can't swim!"

"But she got help, then," Daniel said. "Who's gonna help her, now?"

"Uh…I hate to interrupt," Nova spoke up, "but…isn't John out there with Alexis, too?"

At that moment, a look of shock appeared on everyone's faces.

"Oh, no…" Daniel muttered.

XXX

Alexis panted as she followed after John, who growled as he chased the frightened Princess.

"Get back here!" John shouted.

"John, leave her alone!" Alexis cried.

Before too long, the Flaaffy found herself cornered in front of part of the wall that surrounded Cynderstohn. John growled as he advanced toward her, baring his fangs at the poor little ewe.

"All right," the Shiny Houndoom said. "Nowhere to run, now! You're mine!"

At that moment, Alexis caught up, but then she saw Princess' wool and tail beginning to spark as a lightning bolt suddenly struck her.

"Oh, no!" cried the Growlithe. "John, get away from her!"

Too late. As John lunged at Princess, the Flaaffy let out a frightened bleat before she released a Thunderbolt on John, who let out a scream of pain as he was shocked before he soon collapsed. Not long after, Princess ran to Alexis, who gently pat her head.

"There, there," the teenage pup said. "John won't bother you, anymore. Now we better hurry and get you to Mr. Morrison."

Princess bleated before she trotted off, but just as Alexis was about to follow her…

" _What about John?"_ Silver asked.

"John?" Alexis asked. "What about him?"

" _He's unconscious,"_ replied the Honedge. _"Surely, you don't intend to leave him here."_

"He can take care of himself," Alexis retorted. "It's the only thing he's best at, anyway."

" _I sense hypocrisy,"_ said Silver. _"Is it not the duty of a knight to help those in need, no matter how trivial or ridiculous it seems?"_

"You don't understand," Alexis answered. "Since the time I've known him, John's always picked on me and Danny and everyone else in the village! He's a coward and a bully!"

" _Perhaps so,"_ Silver concurred. _"However…do you think that is a good reason for you to leave him to die? Why, you'd be no better than that scoundrel, Victor, or that detestable Masamune."_

Upon hearing that, Alexis gasped silently before she looked back at the unconscious John. She chewed her lip, looking down thoughtfully, but then she sighed.

"…I just know I'm gonna regret this," she said before she went over to the Shiny Houndoom and began to hoist him up on her back. "Urrgh…! Damn, this guy is heavy!"

As the rain poured, the wind howled, and the thunder rumbled, Alexis pressed on, carrying John on her back…but as she did, a shadowy paw stepped into the mud. As the lightning flashed…it was revealed to be Victor, a sinister grin upon his muzzle.

"…Perfect," he whispered, snickering evilly. "I just knew my son would be of good use."

XXX

Alexis managed to make it back to Mr. Morrison's house with John and Princess…but when she arrived, she saw that the townsfolk she had managed to gather had disappeared, as well as the Rapidash that pulled the wagon.

"Hey!" the Growlithe questioned. "Where is everybody?!"

" _It seems the Rapidash got spooked because of the storm and ran off,"_ said Silver.

"I can see that, Silver!" Alexis shouted. "I just hope he made it…and that Mr. Morrison and the others are okay!"

"Alexis!"

Alexis turned to see Mr. Morrison, waving to her from a trap door next to his house, surrounded by sandbags.

"Mr. Morrison!" she called as she hurried over to him. As she clambered inside, the old Lopunny shut the door behind him, thus keeping the rain and mud out. Soon, the two walked down a set of stairs, Alexis being careful not to drop John on her way down, before they entered a large room, lit with oil lanterns, and shelves lined with jars and barrels of preserves. Also, in one corner of the room sat the Pokemon that Alexis had rescued.

"What is this place?" Alexis asked.

"My cellar," said Mr. Morrison. "Also called my emergency bunker. If there were a time I couldn't reach the Rising Sun HQ, I would always duck down in here until the storm passed. As you can see, I have everything: extra provisions, blankets, water…and of course, in that tunnel back there is the… **ahem!** Bathroom."

"Wow," Alexis said. "You really plan ahead, don't you, Mr. Morrison?"

"Well, when you've lived as long as I have," Mr. Morrison answered, "you have to have a backup plan for almost everything. Don't you think?"

"Unh…" John groaned as he stood up. "Damn sheep…!"

"What the-?!" the Vaporeon questioned. "What's John doing here?!"

"Huh?" Alexis muttered. "W-well, I brought him in from the storm."

"You should've let him drown," said the Abra.

"That dog is nothing but trouble!" shouted the mother Blissey, holding her two daughters close to her. "I ask him to get rid of a Bunnelby in my garden, and instead, he destroys it and my daughters' treehouse!"

"Yeah!" agreed the Happiny Twins.

"He's the reason I broke my leg, yesterday!" shouted the Vaporeon, pointing to his right hind leg, which was in a cast. "He made me fall down a hill and I landed on a rock!"

"He refused to fix my door… _after_ he broke it down!" added the old Raticate.

"But…it's my duty as a knight to help others," Alexis said.

"If you wanna help us," the Vaporeon began, "you can help by tossing John back out! He's the worst!"

"No better than the 'mon who raised him," Abra added.

"Like father, like son!" shouted the Blissey. "I wouldn't even trust him with my dead grandmother!"

Soon, everyone began clamoring at once, and Alexis looked back at John, who growled viciously at the villagers, preparing to snap back at them, until…

"Now hold on, just one minute!" shouted Mr. Morrison. "Look here, everybody…like it or not, John is staying with us. I know he's done some less than pleasant things to all of us…but that's no reason to shun him, especially at a time like this!"

"Old hare…?" John whispered.

"I admit, I dislike John as much as you all," Mr. Morrison began, "but I believe in second chances. Who knows? Maybe after the storm's over, we might think differently of him, or we might not…but all I know is that we're here now, and we need to stick together. It's what got us through the storm before and it's going to help us get through it now."

A pause…but then everyone grumbled in agreement.

"Just keep him away from us," said Blissey.

"That won't be a problem," said John, sitting in another corner of the cellar. "This here's my side of the room. That's your side. You stay on your side, I stay on mine, and we don't have any trouble, got it?"

"Uh…John?" Alexis asked. "All the food's on your side."

"Too bad," John said as he lied down. "I guess this means you guys go hungry."

"Psh!" Alexis scoffed. "Whatever. I'm not that hungry, anyway."

 **Grrrrrrruuuuuuummble~!**

"…Damn," the Growlithe cursed. "Once again, my appetite betrays me…that storm better leave as quickly as it got here…"

XXX

Concurrently, at Rising Sun HQ, Daniel was sitting near a window, watching the rain pour down and debris be blown around by the wind. His face was etched with worry, and no one could blame him: his best friend was out there, and he didn't even know if she found shelter of any kind. Just the thought of Alexis being out there, cold, alone, and afraid…it just put him under a lot of stress. What made it worse was knowing that John was out there, with her…and he knew that those never got along.

"Hey, Daniel."

Daniel turned to see Kuro approach.

"Hey, Kuro," said the Shiny Vulpix.

"Worried about Alexis, huh?" Kuro asked.

"I am," Daniel answered. "What makes it worse is that I know is out there with Alexis…and those two butt heads more than two Gogoat during the spring rut!"

"I noticed that when I first came here," Kuro replied, "but why is it that they never come to terms with each other?"

"Well…John isn't someone who respects the same views as we do," Daniel answered. "He always does mean things to everyone: he even expects other Pokemon to pay him when he does something for them…and that's not really what we do around here. For helping those in need…seeing them happy is reward enough for us…but that's not what John thinks."

"And where did he learn that?" asked Kuro.

"…His father, Victor, I guess," Daniel answered.

" _Sou ka…_ " Kuro mused. "That's it."

"What's it?" Daniel asked.

"Obviously, John's behavior was learned," answered the Poochyena. "I think that perhaps, deep down, even he doesn't agree with his father."

"That's ridiculous," said Daniel. "John and Victor are practically two of a kind! John agrees with everything his father does! Hell, I wouldn't be surprised if he ended up joining him…wherever he is, right now."

"You never know for sure, Daniel," said Jerome as he approached. "In times of disaster, even the greatest of opposites get together and brave through many hardships."

A brief flashback showed a young Growlithe and Houndoom, both curled up together inside a cave as rain fell down around them, both smiling happily at each other's warmth.

"Uh…Mr. Cliffton?" asked Daniel.

"Huh?" Jerome muttered. "Oh…sorry…just think about the old days, again."

"Daniel!" Nova called. "Clean up in the North Wing! Baby food spill!"

"Again?!" Daniel asked before he got up with a groan. "Jeez…"

Jerome and Kuro glanced at each other before chuckling, but then a bolt of lightning flashed outside, causing them both to look outside.

"…I hope Alexis is all right, out there," Jerome said, worriedly.

XXX

"Ugh…so hungry~!" Alexis complained.

"I am, too," said one of the Happiny Twins. "Momma, make the mean dog share!"

"Look here, you blue fleabag!" the Blissey called to John, who was gnawing on some berries. "You better share that food with us, or else!"

"Or else what?" John asked, only to be met with silence. "Yeah, I thought so…now then, what else you got in here?" He opened another barrel and growled in frustration as he threw it over, causing more berries to spill out. "What the hell, old man?! All I see is berries in here! Where's the damn meat?!"

"I'm a Lopunny," said Mr. Morrison. "You know my species doesn't eat meat."

"John, it's fine," said Alexis. "The storm's only gonna last three days. We can eat berries until it passes."

"Screw you!" John shouted. "I need _meat_! I was born to eat meat! I ain't no damn rabbit!"

"Will you calm down?!" Alexis asked. "Look, I'm sorry about the lack of meals in here, but what are we supposed to do?!"

"…I know one thing we can do," John answered as he glanced over at Princess, who bleated slightly in confusion. "…Roasted lamb quarter sounds good, don't you think?"

"What?!" Mr. Morrison question, holding the Flaaffy close to him. "You are not eating my Princess!"

"Oh, come on," said John, licking his lips. "We're all thinking it, right?"

"Are you kidding?" asked the Vaporeon. "No way are we eating somebody's pet!"

The other Pokemon soon started agreeing with him.

"Fine," John said as he prowled towards Princess, who was bleating in fright. "More for me."

Suddenly, **SHING!** Alexis drew Silver, pointing the Honedge at the Shiny Houndoom.

"You are NOT gonna eat her," the Growlithe hissed.

John growled viciously, causing Alexis to growl back…but then, the former sighed and turned away.

"Screw this," he said. "I just have the energy, right now."

With that, he lied back down while Alexis gathered up whatever berries she could get before handing them out to the other Pokemon.

"Here you guys," said the Growlithe.

"Thanks, Alexis!" exclaimed the Happiny Twins as they ate Nanab Berries.

"Now this one is a real knight," said the old Raticate, munching on an Oran Berry. "Caring, kind, noble…like her father, Jerome, and her brother, Damien."

"Why can't John be more like her?" asked the Vaporeon, eating a Bluck Berry.

"Well, it's not like he can help it," answered the Blissey, eating a Leppa Berry. "After all, he was raised by Victor, of all Pokemon."

"Sometimes, I wonder if his own father loves him," said the Abra, holding an Aspear Berry.

"Shut up!" John barked. "All of you, just shut up!"

Everyone stared at the canine in shock…but Alexis saw something she never thought she would ever see: a small, barely noticeable tear in his eye.

"All of you," John hissed, "just…STOP TALKING ABOUT ME! I'm NOT perfect! I'm not like Little Miss Goody Four-Paws, here!" He glanced at Alexis, who blinked at thim. "Once this storm passes…NONE of you will have to hear from me, again…BECAUSE I'M GONNA LEAVE THE ORDER OF THE RISING SUN! _FOR GOOD!_ "

Alexis gasped quietly while John lied back down.

"Silver…did you see that?" she whispered. "John…there was a tear in his eye."

" _I saw it,"_ Silver answered.

Alexis glanced over at the townsfolk, who were busy eating their food.

"I always thought John didn't care about what people thought of him," she said, "but…I guess, deep down, he actually does."

XXX

As the storm went on, everyone was preparing to turn in for the night. They were all wrapped up and huddled together in blankets…except for John, who was still lying in a corner by himself. He shivered a bit due to the cold, but did his best to ignore it. Suddenly, something was draped on top of him, causing him to stir. He looked and saw that it was Alexis, who blinked at him.

"What do you want?" asked John, glaring at the teenage pup. "Come to show me pity after that little performance?"

"Don't give me that," Alexis said. "I'm not pitying you."

"…You should've just left me out there," John said, looking away from her. "I didn't deserve you saving my life. You don't even like me!"

"So what if I don't like you?" asked Alexis. "I still had my duty to uphold."

"…Hmph," John scoffed. "It's not like I wanted your help…but…thanks."

Alexis blinked at John in surprise…but then a smile appeared on her face.

"What's with that smile?" the hound asked.

"I'm just a bit surprised to hear you say that," the pup answered. "I'm…glad you said it."

"Oh, really?" John asked. "Well, don't get used to it. Once this storm is over, I'm outta here."

With that, he lied back down, silently drifting off to sleep. Alexis soon stood up and went over to Mr. Morrison and Princess, the latter snoring/bleating softly. She glanced over at the sleeping Shiny Houndoom for a moment before she smiled and fell asleep, as well.

Later that night, John groaned as he awoke, once again as he stood upon feeling a familiar sensation.

"Ugh…nature calls," he whispered as he walked into the tunnel where Mr. Morrison made the…lavatory. As he prepared to take off his armor, he spotted something else: another hole in the water, large enough for him to fit through…and it looked like it had been dug recently.

"What the hell…?" the dog whispered as he approached it…only to see two eyes, flashing red in the dark. Then, something jumped out, covering his mouth before he could scream and pinning him down to the ground.

"Shh~! Quiet now, son."

John's eyes went wide before he looked up to see Victor, grinning at him.

"P…Pops?!" John whispered. "What are you doing here?!"

"I couldn't help but overhear your outburst, earlier," said Victor. "I understand your frustration…having to be around those who don't appreciate you. Well…I appreciate you, John…which is why when you leave, I'm willing to take you in."

"R-really?" John asked, excitedly. "You mean it?"

"Of course," Victor answered. "You just have to do one thing for me."

"Sure!" John replied. "Anything! Just name it!"

Victor smirked before he threw down a knife.

"I want you…to kill Alexis," he said, causing John to gasp silently.

XXX

 **KATHOOM!** Daniel gasped as he heard the thunder booming in the clouds. All around him, he could hear the snores of Jerome, Damien, Nova, Kuro, and all the other knights and townsfolk inside the room. Even little Gumo, who sat upon the Shiny Vulpix's head, was snoring softly.

Daniel looked out the window, seeing the rain slide against the glass and hearing the wind howling and the thunder rumbling outside. He sighed as he lied down on Jerome's tail.

' _It's no use,'_ thought the fox. _'I can't sleep…I'm too worried about Alexis. I mean, I know she's tough but…I just can't stand the thought of her being out there…especially with John.'_

 **PBBBBBBRRRRT!**

"Oh, for Arceus' sake!" Nova cried as she stood. "Justin, you fat pig! What's wrong with you, farting in my face?!"

"Hehehehe…!" Justin chuckled.

"That's enough!" barked Damien. "Justin, for the last time, Nova's face is not the lavatory!"

"Ah, chill out," said the Blastoise, scratching his shell. "I thought you guys could use a laugh, that's all. You gotta admit, it was funny."

"It's not funny for me, you jackass!" Nova barked.

"Quiet down!" Jerome ordered. "All of you, go back to sleep! The storm only lasts for two more days! Until then, no more farting in someone else's face!"

"Yes, Dad," Damien answered.

"Yes, Grand Master," said Nova and Justin as they lied back down.

Daniel blinked at them before he looked back outside.

XXX

"You want me to kill Alexis?" asked John, staring down at the knife that his father threw at his feet. "But…why?"

"She's been nothing but a thorn in our sides for a long time, son," said Victor. "If she's still around, she'll make things worse for us…and when you kill, kill the other Pokemon, too."

"What?!" John questioned.

"We can't have witnesses," Victor answered. "Besides, you heard them: they don't appreciate you like I do."

"You…never appreciated me," said John.

"Well…now's your chance to earn it," Victor replied. "So? What do you say?"

John glanced down at the knife, then up at his father…before he sighed.

"I…I'll do it," he said as he picked up the knife with his tail.

"Perfect," Victor grinned as he turned around. "I'll be here, waiting."

With that, he retreated back into his tunnel while John stared after him, but then he turned and headed back into the cellar. As he entered, he looked over at Alexis, who was lying on her back, snoring away as a puddle of drool formed from her gaping mouth. John gulped nervously as he approached her, his tail curled around the knife's handle. He raised it, preparing to drive it down into the Growlithe's chest…but then he sighed before he went over to his corner, dug a small hole, dropped the knife inside, and then buried it. He then lied back down, his eyelids suddenly growing heavy. Before too long, he drifted off to sleep, once again.

XXX

The next morning (though, nobody could really could due to the darkness of the clouds), Alexis yawned as she woke up, stretching her legs and back and shaking her head, fluffing up her Mohawk.

"Ugh…" she groaned as she heard her armor creak. "No wonder doesn't sleep in his armor. It makes you feel so stiff in the morning!"

"…Hey."

Alexis looked up to see John, who put down some berries in front of her.

"Eat up," the Houndoom said.

"Uh…thanks, John," Alexis answered as she began to eat them.

"I, uh…gave some to the others, too," John spoke up.

"Oh, really?" Alexis asked. "What's gotten into you, today?"

John glared at her, causing her to chuckle sheepishly.

"Sorry," said the Growlithe. "It's just…it's a bit surprising, seeing you act a little nicer."

"Yeah, well…you know," John said. "Now we're even."

"What do you mean?" Alexis asked.

"You gave me a blanket, I give you food," the Shiny Houndoom replied. "Simple as that."

"Uh…okay," Alexis said, blinking in confusion. "I guess we are even."

A pause, but then John sighed.

"You know what?" he asked. "Screw it. I can't hide it anymore."

"Hide what?" Alexis asked. "You okay, John?"

'… _I can't just let this go,'_ thought John. _'I know that even if I don't kill 'em, Pops will…so I'll just take a chance.'_

"Okay…the thing is-" John started, but then…

"Hey! What's this?" he heard the Vaporeon ask. He turned to see the rest of the townsfolk…staring at the knife Victor gave John.

"It's…a knife," said the mother Blissey. "Where'd it come from?!"

The Vaporeon sniffed the knife's handle and gasped.

"It's…it's got John's scent on it!" he exclaimed, and almost instantly, all eyes turned on John, who gasped in shock.

"…John…what are you doing a knife?" Alexis asked.

"I…I…" John stammered.

"He was going to kill us!" shouted the Slowbro, pointing an accusing paw at the canine. "That's why he gave us food this morning!"

"You were trying to buy our silence!" yelled the old Raticate.

"We knew we couldn't trust you!" cried the mother Blissey, holding her daughters.

"No, wait!" John cried. "Just listen! I-"

"No! You listen!" the Vaporeon interjected. "We knew we shouldn't have let you in here!"

"We knew we couldn't trust you," added the Abra.

"But I-" John started, but once again, he was cut off.

"You coward!" yelled the mother Blissey.

"Thug!" exclaimed the old Raticate.

"Bully!" cried the Happiny Twins.

Soon everyone began to literally point their fingers and yell at John, who looked back and forth between all of them and began to back away. The only ones who weren't doing any pointing were Alexis and Mr. Morrison, who glanced at each other, trying to think of what to do. Finally, the former put on a determined expression before she stepped forward and shouted "THAT'S ENOUGH!"

Upon hearing this, everyone stopped and stared at Alexis, who glared at them.

"Aren't you all ashamed of yourselves?!" she asked. "So John had a knife, so what?! If he really was gonna kill us all, why didn't he do it, last night?!"

The Vaporeon opened his mouth to argue, but then he promptly closed, unable to think of an answer.

"See?" Alexis asked. "I thought so…look, we all know John's done pretty bad things, but…whenever he tries to do something nice, you guys immediately get suspicious and then start pointing fingers! You guys are good 'mons…but with the way you've been acting towards John, you guys have been acting like bullies, too! You guys never stop and think about he must feel, for once!"

Upon hearing this, the other Pokemon looked at each other with guilt and remorse.

"…Thanks anyway, Alexis," John said, "but…I don't really think it makes a difference."

"John-" Alexis started.

"No," the Shiny Houndoom interjected. "They've made clear…I'm not wanted…so I'm gonna go ahead and go."

With that, he turned to leave.

"But it's still raining out there!" Alexis cried. "The streets are practically flooded! You could freeze out there! Or drown!"

"…At this point," John started, "I actually welcome that."

"I always knew you were weak."

Everyone gasped upon hearing that voice, and as they turned around…they saw Victor, who slunk out of the shadows.

"Victor?!" Alexis questioned. "What are you doing here?!"

"I saw everything, John," Victor said. "I was wondering why I didn't any dying screams, last night…now I know why. You really are pathetic, aren't you?"

John gulped nervously as he backed away.

"No matter," his father said as he advanced. "I knew you couldn't kill Alexis from the very start…she's made you soft, just like everyone else. Even if you did manage to pull it off, I wouldn't dream of letting you join me. I would simply let you take all the blame while I got off, scot-free!"

"…You…!" John whispered in horror. "You can't do that! I'm your son!"

"I have no son," Victor replied…before he barked viciously and ran towards John, who gasped in horror and flinched, but then, **KLANG!** Alexis jumped in the way, blocking Victor's horns with Silver.

" _Well done, John,"_ said Silver. _"You really are better than your father. I was watching you last night…I knew you wouldn't kill Alexis. You've shown you have far more morality than Victor ever did…and now you can prove it!"_

"I agree, 100%," Alexis grinned. "So? What do you say John?"

John stared at the Growlithe in surprise…before he put on a look of seriousness and growled at Victor.

"Let's do this," he said before he ran at his father, their horns clashing with a powerful boom as loud as the thunder roaring in the storm clouds.

XXX

At the Rising Sun HQ…

"That's it!" shouted Daniel as he turned away from the window and headed for the door. "I can't stand it anymore! I'm going out there!"

"No, Daniel!" Kuro cried. "Are you crazy?! You'll drown out there!"

"It's a risk I'll have to take!" Daniel answered as he ran, nearly stepping on Gumo in his haste. "I can't stand the thought of Alexis being out there in the middle of this storm!"

With that, the Shiny Vulpix forced the gate open, although he got blown back by the powerful winds, before he ran out, although he ended up hitting the water that risen all the way to the third step of the stairs to the headquarters. Despite this, he began to paddle his way out, even squeezing between the bars of the gate!

"Daniel!" Jerome called after him, but he was too late: he was already gone.

"Dad, what do we do?!" Damien asked. "He could get hurt out there!"

"…Then I'll go out there and find him," Jerome answered. "Maybe I'll find Alexis and anyone else she's trapped with. Damien…if I don't come back…"

"…Don't start that, Dad," Damien answered. "Please."

"Right," Jerome replied before he began to wade through the water and followed Daniel out into the flooded streets of the village.

XXX

 **WHAM!** John was slammed against the wall, knocking over jars and barrels. The Shiny Houndoom grunted as he stood up, then growled at his father, who grinned wickedly.

"What's wrong, son?" asked Victor. "Too much for you?!"

"Damn you!" John cursed as he charged at Victor, ramming into his side. However, it wasn't strong enough to pierce through his armor, but John, in his haste to attack, nearly hit the Mother Blissey and the Happiny Twins, who quickly ran out of the way before Victor hit the wall.

"UGH!" the former second-in-command of the Rising Sun cried before he kicked John away. The hound slid across the ground for a moment before he stood back up, but just as he was about to attack, again, Alexis stood in his way.

"Wait a minute, John!" cried Alexis. "It's not a good idea to fight Victor, here! We could hurt somebody!"

"…You're right," said John, "but where are we supposed to go?!"

"…I got an idea," Alexis answered. "Hey, Victor! Bet you can't catch me, you old, slobber-mouthed goat!"

"You damned brat!" Victor hissed as he chased after the Growlithe, who turned and dashed out towards the cellar door.

"Wait, Alexis!" John cried.

"Alexis, come back!" cried Mr. Morrison.

Alexis panted as she climbed her way back up to the door, but just as she reached it… **WHAM!** Victor rammed into her back, breaking the door open and the young Growlithe out into the downpour.

"Hahahahaha!" laughed Victor as he lunged at her, pinning her down. "So…thought you outsmarted me, eh, Alexis?!" Then, he forced her head underwater, causing her to let out garbled screams as she struggled to get out. Victor laughed as he continued to drown the hapless pup, but then, **THWAM!** A familiar blue blur leapt out of the cellar and slammed into the old Houndoom, forcing him off of Alexis, who came up, coughing up water and gasping for air.

"John!" she cried as she went to go help.

" _Hold it!"_ Silver exclaimed. _"I think we should not interfere here!"_

"What?!" Alexis questioned. "Are you nuts, Silver?! John needs help!"

" _No,"_ Silver answered. _"This fight is his and his alone."_

In the muddy water, Victor and John were tussling around, biting and clawing at each other, since they knew their Fire-type attacks wouldn't work in the rain.

"Just give up, you weakling!" Victor shouted as he threw John off and into the wall of a house. "You know that you don't have a chance at beating me!"

"…You know something?" John asked as he stood up. "Ever since I was a kid…I always talked about how great you were! Ever since I was a kid, I did everything I could to make you proud of me! All I ever wanted…was to be like you! I wanted to be a knight…so that I could help other Pokemon! But instead…you turn out to be nothing like how I envisioned you to be! And as of tonight, I decided…no matter what, I could never, EVER be like you…VICTOR!"

"Then you choose to be weak," Victor answered as he charged as he charged at John with his head down. John did the same, and soon, the two locked horns, one trying overturn the other. Alexis panted as she dragged herself onto a piece of lumber, since she couldn't swim, before she turned to see the father-and-son Houndoom locked in combat.

"John!" Alexis shouted. "You can do it!"

"Alexis!"

The Growlithe gasped to see Daniel, floating toward her on a barrel.

"Danny!" Alexis exclaimed.

"You're okay!" Daniel said. "Thank Arceus!"

"Danny! Go inside Mr. Morrison's cellar!" Alexis called. "They need help!"

Daniel gasped before he turned to see Mr. Morrison's cellar opened and rain pouring down inside, as well as the cries of the other Pokemon inside.

"Help! Somebody help!" cried Mr. Morrison.

"The water's rising!" shouted the Vaporeon. "I can't swim with a broken leg!"

"Hang on!" Daniel called as he paddled towards the cellar. "I'm coming!"

Meanwhile, John was still battling with Victor, their horns still locked together until they eventually got free and pulled away. They knew that neither could use their Fire-type attacks out in this weather, but even then, it seemed that Victor could easily overpower his son. John growled as he and Victor circled each other, but that's when the former noticed that the older Houndoom had a hairline fracture on the right side of his armor, just over the shoulder plate.

' _There!'_ John thought before he began to charge at Victor and rammed his head against Victor's shoulder, his horn connecting with the crack in the armor, but Victor responded by butting his head against John's jaw, knocking him back. However, the blue hound just growled and kept ramming his head against Victor's shoulder, getting knocked back every time.

"Showing some desperation, don't you think?!" Victor questioned.

"C'mon, John!" Alexis cheered. "You can do it! I know you can!"

John growled before he stood up and ran at Victor, again, and **SMASH!** He landed another blow to his shoulder…the armor shattering on impact!

"What?!" Victor questioned.

John smirked before he bared his fangs…which crackled with electricity.

"Say goodnight…Victor," he whispered before he bit down on Victor's shoulder, using his Thunder Fang attack to send an electric shock throughout the older hound's body, and since Victor was already soaking wet, the electricity traveled faster!

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGH!" Victor screamed.

"YEAH!" Alexis cheered. "ALL RIGHT, JOHN!"

"You…damn…PRICK!" Victor roared before he threw his head against John's, causing him to go flying.

"JOHN!" Alexis cried as he fell into the water…his right horn broken.

Victor growled as he moved in to finish John off…but then, he spotted someone approaching out of the corner of his eye: Jerome, running towards them through the water. The middle-aged hound growled before he turned and leapt up onto the roof of a house.

"Wait! Victor!" Jerome called, causing the Houndoom to look back at him. The Arcanine stared up at his eyes, almost sadly…but then, Victor turned and leapt off of the roof…disappearing out of his sight. Jerome could only sigh as he looked down.

"John!"

Jerome turned to see Alexis, paddling up to John as he lied down on the water.

"John, you okay?!" Alexis asked as the Shiny Houndoom sat up.

"Be honest," he told her. "How bad is it?"

Alexis gasped as she saw the stub that was left of John's right horn, blood still squirting out of it.

"It's pretty bad," the Growlithe said.

"Damn," John cursed.

"Well…maybe it'll grow back on its own!" Alexis assured.

"If it fell off from my skullcap, it would," John pointed out. "If it's broken like this…that's different."

"…I'm sorry, John," Alexis said, "but…look on the bright side! You really proved that you're nothing like Victor! You're way better than he is!"

Upon hearing that, John smiled at her, as did Jerome…and at that very moment…the rain stopped, as did the rumbling of thunder and the powerful wings. Following that…was the clouds parting, letting rays of sunlight break through.

"Huh?" Alexis muttered. "The storm…it's…!"

"It's over…!" John concluded.

Daniel, Mr. Morrison, and the other townsfolk all peeked their heads out of the cellar, awed at the storm's parting.

"No way…!" whispered Daniel.

"It's over, already?" asked the mother Blissey. "But it's only been two days!"

Mr. Morrison only chuckled.

"Well…even we can't predict nature," he said.

XXX

At the Rising Sun HQ, Damien smiled as he saw the clouds begin to part.

"Well, what do you know about that?" asked the Shiny Arcanine.

"It's always beautiful after a storm," Nova added.

" _Sou darou_ ," Kuro spoke up. "That's right."

XXX

Jerome walked over to John, gently helping him up.

"Thanks," the Shiny Houndoom said.

"Of course," said Jerome.

"Umm…John?"

John looked up to see Daniel, as well as Mr. Morrison and the other townsfolk.

"Uh…about how we acted," the Vaporeon started, "we're really sorry."

"We were wrong to judge you, so poorly," said the old Raticate. "It wasn't fair."

"You proved that you really are better than Victor," added the Abra.

"Please, won't you forgive us?" Slowbro asked.

"Pretty please, Johnny?" asked the Happiny Twins.

"…Well, I'll admit," John began, "I haven't really been the nicest guy to you all, either."

"That may be true," Jerome said, "but you still proved that you have heart and that you can still redeem yourself."

"…So…are you still gonna leave the Rising Sun, John?" Alexis asked. "If you are, then…you can go and join up with Uncle Joe and Uncle Mag at the Hidden Hands! I'm sure they'd take you in, right, Dad?"

Behind a house…Victor happened to still be there, smirking and snickering darkly before he ran off.

"Johan and Magnus are always looking for new recruits," said Jerome. "Though I have to ask…what brought this on?"

"…I was having a pretty difficult time," answered John, "but…you know what? Despite what I said…I decided I'm not gonna leave the Rising Sun, after all."

Hearing that caused Alexis to smile widely, while Daniel seemed skeptical.

"Is…this really a good idea?" asked the Shiny Vulpix.

"Trust me, Danny," Alexis said. "This is a good thing."

"If you say so," Daniel shrugged.

"Good to have you back, Jonathon," said Jerome, putting his paw on John's shoulder. "If you like, I could even give you your rank as a commanding officer, back."

"If it's all right with you," John said, "I think I'll just stay at the rank I'm at for now. I feel like doing…what I just did isn't enough to earn it, yet."

"I understand," Jerome nodded.

"I don't know about you guys," Alexis began, "but I just feel like going back to HQ and lying down for maybe a week."

"I think we all deserve a rest," Daniel added.

"I agree," Jerome concurred. "Come. Let's go back to headquarters."

With that, the group headed back to the headquarters, and as they did, Alexis smiled as she walked beside John, who looked down at her and smiled.

"…Thanks for believing in me," he said.

"No problem, Johnny," Alexis grinned.

 **Until Next Time…**

* * *

This takes way longer than Dressrosa, but it's worth it in the end.

Review, please!


	6. Arc 1- Episode 6

The Inferno Knights

 **Arc 1; Episode 6**

 **A Day Out with Dad**

* * *

 _Previously on the Inferno Knights, the Great Storm, a typhoon that is said to be a battle between the legendary Tornadus and Thundurus, had hit Cynderstohn, forcing everyone to take shelter. However, while out helping stragglers, Alexis gets caught in it with the one Pokemon she disdains: John, and after taking shelter in Mr. Morrison's cellar, it turns out the townsfolk don't think any better of him, due to being Victor's son. Tired of being talked down on by his peers, John decides to leave the Order of the Rising Sun for good once the storm passes. In the middle of the night, John is approached by Victor, who offers to take him with him, but only on the condition that he kill Alexis and the townsfolk first._

 _Unwilling to be what everyone thinks him to be, John refuses to kill Alexis. Thus, Victor attacks, planning to kill everyone in the cellar. Out in the rain, John disowns and battles his father, ultimately losing his horn in the fight. Before Victor could finish him off, Jerome appears with Daniel, thus forcing the Houndoom to flee. The townspeople apologize to John for misjudging him so severely, earning his forgiveness. John ultimately decides to stay with the Rising Sun, now feeling a new sense of purpose, thanks to Alexis._

* * *

It's been 2 ½ weeks since the Great Storm had hit, and already, it seemed Cynderstohn had returned to normal. The townsfolk had moved back into their homes and continued their daily routines. Even the Order of the Rising Sun had gone back to their duties.

Speaking of which, at the Rising Sun HQ, Jerome is hard at work in his office, his desk covered in documents that he was trying to sign…and for some reason, he had a somewhat bedraggled look on his face. His eyes had bags underneath them and his fur looked rather messy. Plus, he was puffing out smoke from his kiseru pipe, so much so, it filled the top of his study with it.

Just then, the door opened and in walked Alexis, along with Kuro and Damien.

"Hi, Dad!" Alexis greeted. "We're back from capturing those bandits down in Hazy Gorge!"

"Two Sneasel, a Staraptor, and a Bisharp," Damien added.

"Also, we got back the goods they stole," Kuro said. "They even had crushed Tamato Berry Powder. They were gonna sell it at the black market."

"But it was nothing we couldn't handle," Alexis piped up, wagging her tail. "You should've seen the way I used Silver in a fight, Dad! He went all Fury Cutter on 'em and-"

 _"_ _Alexis?"_ asked Silver. _"_ _I don't think your father is listening."  
_  
The young Growlithe looked up and saw that that the Honedge was right. Jerome was practically buried in his work, not noticing his children.

"Uh…Dad?" Alexis asked as she approached him. "Dad? Did you hear me?"

"Huuuhh…mmn…" Jerome muttered, incoherently.

"Dad?" Damien called. "Dad!"

"Cliffton- _san_?" asked Kuro. "Hello?"

"DAD!" Alexis shouted, finally causing her father to finally snap out of it.

"What?!" Jerome asked. "Oh, Alexis…hi, sweetheart…where've you been?"

"Uh…Dad, don't you remember?" asked Alexis. "You sent us to Hazy Gorge to take care of a bandit problem?"

"They stole illegal drugs, too," added Damien.

"Oh…excellent," answered Jerome. "Umm…what was I doing?"

"Dad…you don't look so good," Alexis said, worriedly.

"I agree," added Kuro. "You look like you've been driven to the brink of madness."

"…Okay, that's real creepy dude," Alexis muttered.

"Dad…I think you've been working a bit too hard," Damien spoke up. "I mean…look at all these documents! Maybe you should slow down a little."

"I-I would, son," Jerome answered, "but I have a really busy schedule. I'm going to be holding a meeting with the other knights, soon, and I also have missions to hand out…speaking of which, where's Nova? I have an assignment for her."

"Nova's already on an assignment, Dad," Damien answered. "Remember? She, Orion, and Justin left for the Kanto Empire to negotiate trading?"

"Oh, right," Jerome answered. "Well, what about Irving?"

"Irving the Mightyena?" asked Alexis. "He took Miles and Vincent and headed off to the Emerald Dukedom to guard the duke's treasure?"

"What about-" Jerome began.

"Luca, Bart, and several others are out, patrolling the village border," Kuro answered.

"I see," Jerome said. "Well…I still have these reports and documents to fill out, and they can't wait."

"But Dad, you look really tired," Alexis said. "In fact…when was the last time you slept?"

"Oh, Alexis," Jerome smiled. "Don't worry about me, sweetheart. After all, during the war, I used to stay up for nights on end!"

"But Dad, you're not in the war, anymore," Alexis argued.

"Alexis, forget it," Damien said. "We only came to give Dad our report…he obviously doesn't want advice, right now. Let's just go."

"But Damien-" Alexis started.

"Let's go, I said," Damien interjected before they left. However, the young Growlithe glanced back at her father, who was scribbling something on a scroll, but the Arcanine shook his head, trying his hardest not to nod off.  
 _  
"I sense you are concerned,"_ Silver spoke.

"Oh, really?" asked Alexis, sarcastically. "What gave that away?"  
 _  
"Your sarcasm doesn't really help, you know,"_ Silver answered.

"Sorry," Alexis apologized. "I'm just worried about my Dad, that's all. I mean…I know he's the big leader and all, but…don't leaders ever need a day off?"

"Alexis, Dad's job is pretty demanding," Damien spoke up. "I'm sure he'd like a day off, but it's not like he can just go and take one whenever he wants. He has a responsibility to lead his knights and protect all of Kyrus."

"…Well, that's gonna change!" Alexis exclaimed.

"What do you mean?" Damien asked.

"Starting tomorrow, Dad's gonna have his first day off!" Alexis declared. "And even better…he's gonna spend it with me!"

Damien and Kuro glanced at each other while the pup grinned toothily, happily wagging her tail.

XXX

The next morning, Alexis is seen, wearing her red vest instead of her armor, but Silver was still strapped to her back. The Growlithe happily trotted down the corridor, passing by any knights on her way before she stopped in front of her father's study. She smiled, wagging her tail back and forth before she entered the room, and there, she found Jerome, sitting at his desk as usual, and standing before him was Damien.

"Hi, Dad!" Alexis greeted as she walked in.

"Oh, good morning, Alexis," Jerome greeted back. "You're here early."

"Yep!" Alexis answered, her tail still wagging.

"Where's your armor?" Jerome inquired. "You're not wearing it, today."

"Oh, I don't need it today," said Alexis. "I'm not working."

"Oh, so you're taking the day off today?" asked Jerome.

"Well, not just me," Alexis answered as she padded over to her father's side.

"You and…Silver?" Jerome inquired.

"Well…I guess Silver counts," Alexis replied, "but take another guess."

"…Damien?" Jerome asked, causing his daughter to laugh.

"No, Daddy!" the Growlithe said. "It's you!"

"M…me?!" Jerome repeated. "B-but I can't-"

"Dad, we've all been talking yesterday," Damien answered. "I think Alexis has the right idea here. You've been working too hard and you need a break."

"Look, I appreciate your concern," Jerome began, "but I'm fine. Besides, I have too much work to do take a day off! All these important documents need to be read and signed and-"

"Well, let me do it for you," Damien interjected. "I'll take over your Grand Master duties while you and Alexis spend the day together. Besides, I am supposed to take over when you retire."

"That's true," Jerome surmised. "…I suppose some time off can't hurt…and besides, when was the last time I got to spend some time with Alexis?"

"So, you'll do it, then?!" asked Alexis, excitedly.

"Of course," Jerome answered. "I don't see how bad it could be."

"All right!" Alexis cheered. "Whoo-hoo!"

With that, she dashed out of the study while her father prepared to follow her. As he did, Jerome noticed Damien had a bit of a smirk on his face.

"Hope you can keep up with her, old man," the younger Arcanine grinned.

"I'm in my 40s," Jerome rebuked. "I'm not that old. I can keep up with my own daughter."

"Hurry up, Dad!" Alexis called from the corridor.

"Coming, coming!" Jerome called back as he walked out, leaving his son to sit at his desk.

"Okay, Damien, let's get down to business," Damien said to himself as he picked up a scroll. "I mean, it's just a bunch of paperwork. How hard could it be?"

He soon got his answer when the scroll opened and rolled…all the way out of the room, passed a surprised Jerome and Alexis as they were walking out, and all the way down the stairs to the main hall.

"…Me and my big mouth," Damien muttered.

XXX

Later on, Alexis and Jerome are walking through the streets together, the former hopping around the latter in her usual enthusiasm.

"This is gonna be great!" Alexis exclaimed. "It's just you and me, today, Dad!"  
 _  
"Ahem!"_ Silver cleared his throat.

"Oh, right," Alexis said. "You too, Silver. Sorry about that."  
 _  
"Quite all right,"_ Silver replied. _"_ _Carry on."  
_  
"So what do you want to do first, Alexis?" asked Jerome.

"Umm…" Alexis hummed. "I dunno. What do you wanna do, Dad? It's your day off, too."

"Hmm…" Jerome hummed, thoughtfully before he smile. "When was the last time we ever visited Regis' Pub?"

Alexis panted and wagged her tail, drool dripping from her open maw. Regis' Pub was a local tavern that she and her father visited back when she was small…well, smaller. Not only did it serve excellent drinks, but it also had the best food that Alexis claimed was to die for.

Plus, Regis, the Furfrou who owned and worked at the establishment, was just an all-around friendly 'mon.

"You'd like that, wouldn't you?" Jerome asked.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah!" Alexis answered, nodding her head rapidly.

"Well, then, let's go," Jerome replied as he and his daughter prepared to walk away, but then…

"Grand Master Jerome!"

The Arcanine turned to see Mr. Morrison approaching him, using his cane to walk.

"Oh, thank goodness I caught you in time," said the old Lopunny. "I was hoping you could help me fix Princess' paddock."

"Uh…Mr. Morrison, can it wait?" Alexis asked. "My Dad and I are taking the day off today and-"

"N-now, now, Alexis," Jerome interjected, "I'm sure this won't take long."

"…I guess not," Alexis replied.

"And when we're done, we'll go down to Regis' Pub, okay?" Jerome asked in a reassuring manner.

"Okay!" the teenage pup chirped.

XXX

At Mr. Morrison's house, Jerome is checking the perimeter of the fence that made up Princess the Flaaffy's paddock.

"Oh, well, here's the problem," said Jerome as he noticed a rotted board. "This board right here is rotten from the rains from the Great Storm. This can easily be replaced."

"So you can fix it, then?" Mr. Morrison asked.

"Of course," Jerome answered. "Alexis, go get a new board, a hammer, and some nails."

Alexis nodded before she padded off to get the materials her father asked for and soon returned with said items. Before long, Jerome replaced the rotted board with the stronger one and hammered it to the fence.

"There you are, Mr. Morrison," he said. "All fixed."

"Thank you kindly," Mr. Morrison replied, bowing his head. "I appreciate you taking the time to help me, even though you're supposed to be taking some time off."

"Well, even if we're off-duty," Jerome started, "it's still our job to help those in need."

"Dad, I'm hungry!" Alexis complained. "Can we go eat, now?"

"Oh, right," Jerome remembered before he walked away. "Good day, Mr. Morrison."

"Yeah, see ya, Mr. Morrison!" Alexis added as she followed after her father. "So, Dad, we're going to Regis' Pub now, right?"

"Yes, Alexis, we are," Jerome assured. "Don't worry about it."

But then, as they were walking…

"Grand Master Jerome!"

"Oh, what now?" Alexis asked as she turned to see a Sylveon approach them.

"Oh, Ms. Alison," said Jerome. "How are you?"

"I need some," said Ms. Alison. "My basement is infested with Rattata!"

"Don't you have a feral Meowth that takes care of that problem for you?" asked Alexis.

"Miranda was sent to the vet clinic yesterday and she's resting," said Ms. Alison.

"I'm sure it's not that bad," Jerome said.

XXX

"Okay, it's bad," Jerome spoke up upon looking into Ms. Alison's basement and saw the many Rattata scurrying about on the floor.

"They must've sheltered themselves in here during the Storm while I was away," said Ms. Alison. "There's so many of them!"

"I'll say!" Alexis agreed. "There's gotta be more than 50 in here!"

"…I think I have an idea," Jerome smiled. "Ms. Alison, do you have any cheese, some rope, and a tarp?"

XXX

A large tarp had been spread out on the floor with a hunk of Gogoat cheese in the middle of it, and the Rattata swarm had now gathered around it, nibbling and squeaking.

"Okay…now!" Jerome said as Alexis and Ms. Alison pulled on a rope, which was slung over a hook on the ceiling, pulling the tarp up and trapping the swarm inside, like a bag.

"Got 'em!" Alexis exclaimed as Jerome took the tarp bag and tied the rope around the top, so the rodents wouldn't escape. "So what now?"

"We release these little guys back into the forest, where they belong," Jerome answered.

"Thank you so much, Grand Master Jerome," said Ms. Alison. "You and your daughter both."

"You're very welcome," Jerome answered.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, sure," Alexis added, impatiently. "Dad, remember? It's our day off, today! Let's go to Regis' Pub! I'm starving!"  
 _  
"And yet you ate enough for 10 Pokemon this morning,"_ Silver deadpanned.

"Oh, right," Jerome said. "Sorry, Alexis. We'll be going now, Ms. Alison."

"Of course," said Ms. Alison. "Thank you again, so much."

XXX

After releasing the Rattata swarm into the village outskirts, Jerome and Alexis continued on their way to Regis' Pub.

"You know, Alexis," Jerome said, "that's not very nice, what you did. You were very rude to Ms. Alison back there."

"What are you talking about?" Alexis asked. "I wasn't being rude. I was just saying that we were having a day off, today, and well…we're kind of wasting it."

"I understand, Alexis," Jerome began, "but even if we are off-duty, we shouldn't ignore those who need help."

"…I guess," Alexis pouted, but then, she smiled when she felt the Arcanine gently nuzzle her cheek with his nose.

"We'll get to Regis' Pub soon," Jerome reassured. "I promise you, okay?"

"Okay, Dad," Alexis replied, wagging her tail and nuzzling Jerome back.

With that, they walked on…but as they did, they didn't realize they were being watched by three figures: a Charmeleon with a ring in his nose, an Umbreon with half his left eat missing, and a Lombre with a black bandanna around his neck.

"That her, Samuel?" asked the Umbreon, glaring at Alexis.

"Yeah, that's her, Wally," answered the Charmeleon, Samuel. "The one the boss is after."

"Imagine how much Poke we'll get with her," said the Lombre.

"Relax, Jorge," said Samuel. "I'm sure the boss will pay us handsomely…once we get that little pup to Barraki."

On that, the trio began to snicker wickedly while Alexis and Jerome continued on their way.

XXX

Meanwhile, back at Rising Sun HQ…Damien is seen neatly stacking up paperwork on one side of the desk.

"Well, it took a while," he said, "but I'm finished! Maybe now, I can go join Dad and Alexis!"

Just then, he heard a knock at the door, causing him to look up.

"Come in!" Damien called, and soon, a Delibird entered the room, carrying more stacks of paper.

"Hello!" the bird said as he came in. "I got some more documents for Jerome Cliff…oh! You're not Jerome!"

"No, I'm his son," answered Damien. "My Dad's out with my little sister, today. Can I help you?"

"Well, it's just that these documents need to be signed," the Delibird answered as he dropped the papers on the desk, to Damien's chagrin. "See to it that it happens, please."

"…Oh, no…!" Damien groaned as he dropped his head on the desk. "Not again…!"

XXX

Meanwhile, back in town, Alexis and Jerome are continuing on their way to Regis' Pub.

"Okay, a few minor setbacks," Alexis spoke, "but we won't let that stop us from having an enjoyable day out! Right, Dad?"

No answer.

"Dad?" Alexis asked before she looked back and saw that her father wasn't following her. "Dad?! W-where'd you go?!"  
 _  
"Um…Alexis?"_ Silver asked, pointing his handle-cloth to the right, causing the Growlithe to turn and see Jerome approaching a Sneasel who was rubbing her ankle, as if in pain.

"Are you all right, miss?" asked Jerome.

"I hurt my ankle, earlier," the Sneasel answered. "I was just on my way home and I tripped and fell on a piece of wood."

"Would you like some help?" Jerome inquired.

"Oh, please, don't fuss," the Sneasel replied. "Besides, I live right nearby."

"Hear that, Dad?" Alexis asked. "It sounds like she doesn't need help. Let's just-"

"Alexis," Jerome chided, "what did I just get through telling you?"

"But-" Alexis started.

"No buts, young lady," Jerome replied before he looked to the Sneasel. "Please, miss, I insist I bring you home. You shouldn't push yourself in your condition."

"Thank you, Grand Master Jerome," the Sneasel answered as she clambered onto the Arcanine's back.

"Are you coming, Alexis?" Jerome asked.

"…You know what, Dad?" Alexis asked. "I think I'll go to Regis' Pub on my own and I'll wait for you there."

"Are you sure?" Jerome inquired.

"Yeah, I'm sure," Alexis reassured with a smile on her face…a forced smile. "You just go."

"…All right then," Jerome replied as he walked on to the Sneasel's house while Alexis headed off to the pub on her own. As she did, the young Growlithe sighed as he her head hung low.  
 _  
"What's wrong, Alexis?"_ Silver asked.

"Well, Silver," Alexis began, "I'm…starting to get the feeling that my Dad doesn't wanna spend any time with me."

 _"_ _You don't actually believe that, do you?"_ the Honedge inquired.

"…I'm trying not to," Alexis replied, "but…I hardly spend any time with my Dad…even back when I was small…well, _smaller_ , Dad was hardly around because he worked so much. I just thought that maybe, we could have the day off together and…just hang out like families should. Now that we finally have a chance, it's like he's blowing it off."

 _"_ _I'm sure he means well, Alexis,"_ Silver answered. _"_ _Your father has an obligation to these good Pokemon. After all, he, along with the knights he commands, protects them."_

"Yeah, I know," Alexis said, "but…well…it's bad enough my Mom is gone…and now, I feel I can't even get close to my Dad…even when he's not doing his job. I'm afraid we might not even go that festival that Caesar and Twig invited us to!"

(A/N: See Yellowpikmin88's story, The Hidden Hands, for details.)

 _"_ _I understand,"_ Silver replied. _"_ _I'm sure that your father does, too."  
_  
"…I sure hope so, Silver," the Growlithe said as she walked on, but as she did, she suddenly bumped into something. As she looked up, she gasped upon seeing Samuel, Jorge, and Wally.

"Hi, there," Samuel greeted…before he reached down and grabbed the Growlithe by the shoulders.

XXX

"Hannah!"

"Ryder!"

The Sneasel happily hugged her older Weavile brother, who sighed happily in relief.

"Thank you for bringing her back home, Grand Master Jerome, sir," said Ryder. "Thank Arceus' Great Plates that you came along when you did."

"I was happy to bring her home," Jerome smiled. "Tell me, though, why was she out alone in the first place."

"We were supposed to go shopping together," answered Hannah, "but Ryder was too busy cleaning up the house, so I went without him."

"I told you to wait for me," Ryder said. "Now look what happened! You hurt your ankle!"

"If you hadn't kept me waiting, then maybe I wouldn't have hurt myself in the first place!" Hannah rebuked.

"Now you look here!" Ryder argued. "Don't you take up that tone with me! I'm older than you!"

"Just because you're older, Ryder, doesn't mean you know what's best!" Hannah countered.

"Oh, here we go, again," Ryder muttered. "You can be very crass, sometimes!"

"I'm crass?!" repeated Hannah. "You should talk!"

Soon, the two weasels started arguing, their yelling become indistinct, but before it could escalate out of control, Jerome soon stepped in.

"Hold on, you two!" he exclaimed. "Now I'm sure there's an easy way to resolve this. Hannah…you should've been more patient with your brother."

"…I guess I should've," Hannah replied, looking down in slight shame.

"And Ryder," Jerome began, "I'm sure there are things you could've put off."

"…Well…I guess re-sorting my feather collection wasn't TOO important," Ryder said. "I'm sorry, Hannah."

"I'm sorry, too, Ryder," Hannah replied.

"You still could've waited for me," the Weavile pointed out.

"Actually, Ryder, I gotta confess," said his sister. "I just wanted an excuse for us to just…go out on a little walk together, like we used to when we were kids."

"Why didn't you just tell me that?" Ryder asked. "I would've gone with you, chores be damned!"

"You've been so distant lately," said Hannah. "I was afraid you'd say no."

"…I guess I have been acting that way, haven't I?" asked Ryder. "Oh, Sis…I'm so sorry. You know I'd always make time for you!"

"You really mean that, Ryder?" asked Hannah, beaming hopefully.

"Of course!" Ryder answered. "Besides, you pretty much got your wish anyway! I get to spend a few days taking care of you until your ankle gets better!"

On that, the siblings and Jerome all laughed…although the former suddenly frowned, a concerned look on his face, one that Hannah and Ryder quickly noticed.

"Grand Master?" asked Hannah. "Is everything all right?"

"…I just remembered I'm suppose to be doing something important," Jerome answered, "and it was you and your brother who helped me realize that."

Hannah and Ryder both blinked in surprise.

"I have to go now," Jerome said as he left. "Good day to you."

"Goodbye, Grand Master Jerome!" Hannah called.

"Thanks again!" Ryder added.

Jerome chuckled as he walked out and headed off to Regis' Pub. Alexis was probably there by now, feasting on roasted Tauros Flank Steak or Tepig Belly Curry. Truth be told, the thought of it made him hungry, so he figured it was best to hurry. He knew that even if Alexis was an all-time customer, even Regis didn't have enough patience with her appetite.

As Jerome walked, he saw a trail of familiar paw prints, so he knew they must've belonged to Alexis. However, as he kept walking, the Arcanine noticed a cluster of foot prints around the paw prints, followed by what looked like scrapes on the ground…and there even small specks of red in the dirt.

"…I'm sure she's fine," Jerome muttered to himself as he walked a little further. "I'm sure she's fine…this is Alexis, after all. She can handle herself…!"

"Let go of me, you bastards!"

Jerome gasped before he ran a bit further, and as he turned a corner, he gasped when he saw Alexis, hogtied as she was being thrown into a wagon, hitched to a Mudsdale, by Samuel and Wally, while Jorge held the reins.

"When my Dad finds out about this, you guys are gonna get it!" Alexis barked. "Just you wait!"

"Well then," Samuel began, "your old man better hurry and get here before we reach Barraki!"

Alexis gasped in horror, for she had heard of that horrid place: the black market epicenter that was located within the Naru Desert. It was even said that illegal Pokemon trafficking happens there. There was even a time when her own father, plus two of his greatest friends, were nearly taken there themselves had help not arrived in the nick of time.

(A/N: Again, see Yellowpikmin88's The Hidden Hands for details.)

"Alexis!" Jerome called as he dashed towards the wagon.

"Dad!" cried Alexis as Samuel shut the door.

"Dammit, he sees us!" the Charmeleon shouted as he hopped in the front seat with Wally. "Jorge!"

"Got it, ese," Jorge answered before he turned back and shot a Water Gun from his mouth and on the ground before the Arcanine, who gasped as he tried to hit the brakes, only to slip in the mud and crash into a wall.

"Dad!" Alexis cried.

"Gahahahahaha!" laughed Samuel. "C'mon! Let's roll! To Barraki!"  
 **  
WHAP!** Jorge snapped at the reins, causing the Mudsdale to gallop away and pull the wagon behind him.

"This has gotta be the easiest job we ever pulled!" Wally exclaimed. "Do you know how much Poke we'll get for capturing the daughter of the Grand Master of the Rising Sun?!"

"The boss will have to pay us double the amount he promised us!" added Jorge.

"Dad!" Alexis cried as she watched through the wagon's window. "Dad, help me! DAAAAAAAAAAAAD!"

"ALEXIS!" Jerome shouted before he growled and stood up. "I already lost my wife…I'm not losing my daughter, too!"

With that, he ran after the wagon, determined to rescue his daughter from a horrible fate.

XXX

Back at the Rising Sun HQ, Nova, as well as Orion, Justin, Kuro, and several other knights have returned from their respective missions and are walking to the door to Jerome's study.

"Hello~!" Nova called as she knocked on the door. "Grand Master, we're back!"

All she got in response was a guttural groan, causing her to look back at her fellow knights (and ninja) in concern. The Absol opened the door, only to gasp in shock upon seeing Damien, his head on the desk, surrounded by stacks of papers.

"Damien?!" Nova questioned as she and the others ran in.

"What in the hell is going on?!" Justin asked.

"...Help...me...!" groaned Damien, and before long, his friends came to his aid.

"Damien, what are you doing in here in your dad's study?!" Nova asked.

"Where is your father, anyway?" Kuro asked.

"Still out with Alexis," Damien answered. "Meanwhile, I've been stuck doing paperwork, and it just keeps coming!"

"Sounds like you had a rough day," said Orion.

"Looks like you could use a little help," added Nova. "How about we help you sign and file all of this? It'll be a lot quicker!"

"You'd help me do that?" Damien asked.

"Duh," Justin answered. "We're your friends, buddy!"

"Thanks," the Shiny Arcanine smiled. "That means a lot, you guys."

"No problem," answered Nova. "You know, it'd probably be easier on your dad if he had an assistant or something."

Upon hearing that, Damien lit up.

"That's it!" he exclaimed.

XXX

Meanwhile, on the road out of Cynderstohn, Samuel, Wally, and Jorge were riding out of the village with Alexis in their wagon. As they did, they started talking about what they were going to do with their payment.

"I think I'm gonna hit the brothel," said Samuel. "It's nice to have some beautiful ladies on my lap, and with money to boot!"

"I'm gonna get a gold tooth," added Wally. "All the bad guys take you more seriously if you got a gold tooth! What about you, Jorge?"

"I'm gonna get me that golden Tauros statue that my _Papi_ always wanted, _amigo_ ," replied Jorge.

"Ohh, yeah," said Samuel and Wally.

"Hehehehehe, I'm telling you boys," said Samuel. "This Growlithe is gonna put us on Easy Street!"

Inside the wagon, Alexis is trying to gnaw off the ropes that were tying her legs together, but so far, no luck. Silver couldn't help much because he had bound by strange chains with glowing blue runes on them, rendering him immobile.

"Dammit!" Alexis cursed. "How the hell am I gonna get outta this one?!"

She then sighed.

"...None of this would've happened if I'd just been more patient with Dad," she said, solemnly. "Now I'm stuck here and I'm probably gonna get sold off to be someone's servant!"

But then, **WHAM!** The wagon rocked as something collided with its side, causing Alexis to gasp as she hit the wall.

"What was that?!" she asked as she tried to sit up.

Outside, Wally looked over to the left side of the wagon, only to gasp in shock.

"Boss!" he cried. "It's that Arcanine, again!"

Running alongside the wagon was Jerome, his visible eye glowing red and embers seeping out of his mouth as he growled at the three Pokemon traffickers.

"Dad!" Alexis cheered upon seeing her father.

"Give me back my daughter!" he roared as he rammed against the wagon again, nearly causing it to topple over.

"Dammit!" Samuel cursed. "Faster, Jorge! We gotta lose him!"

"You got it, boss!" Jorge exclaimed as he snapped the reins, causing the Mudsdale to gallop faster. However, this didn't discourage Jerome, but instead caused him to accelerate, too. Jorge tried to to make the ground muddy again so the Arcanine would slip, but the Fire-type canine, not falling for the same trick twice, easily avoided the trap.

"Eat Shadow Ball, fleabag!" shouted Wally as he fired several Shadow Balls at Jerome, who opened his mouth and shot out a Flamethrower, but as the attacks collided, **BOOM!** A powerful explosion occurred, creating a large cloud of smoke. Samuel and his posse broke through and continued onward, but Jerome was still in hot pursuit, refusing to give up. He would not rest until his daughter was safely back in his paws.

As the chase went on, the three bandits headed into a deep, forested area, and as they did, Samuel turned and shot a fireball at a nearby tree, causing it to fall down and block Jerome's path.

"That should hold him off for now," said the Charmeleon. "On to Barraki, boys!"

"Yeah!" Wally and Jorge cheered, but then, out of nowhere, the Mudsdale braked to a halt, whinnying in fright as it bucked at the wagon, causing the three criminals to fly off the wagon and into a giant ball of silk thread...and upon landing on it, a swarm of Spinarak and Joltik came scurrying out, causing the horse to get spooked even more before it finally broke free of the wagon and galloped away.

"What the...?" Samuel muttered. "What's going on?"

"Uh...boss?" asked Jorge, looking around nervously. "Look...!"

The lizard looked up, only to gasp upon seeing several Ariados and Galvantula...all of them looking very angry.

 _"Esos son grandes insectos...!"_ Jorge muttered in fright.

 **HIIIIISSS!** The arachnids hissed furiously at the three 'mons, who screamed in fright before they found themselves getting swarmed. As they tried to fend off the bugs, Alexis, on the other hand was left inside the wagon with Silver, who was still out cold. The Growlithe heard the commotion going on outside and was trying harder than ever to get the ropes binding her legs off, but they just wouldn't budge.

"Dad...wherever you are, please help me...!" she whispered.

Just then, she heard a cracking sound, causing her to look up and see that the door of the wagon was being broken off its hinges, and it was pulled away, it is revealed to be Jerome!

"Dad!" Alexis exclaimed.

Jerome reached in and snapped the ropes apart with his teeth, causing Alexis to stand up and hug her father's neck. Jerome chuckled before he looked down at Silver and noticed the odd chains around him.

"Ecto Chains?" he muttered.

"Dad, you know what those are?" Alexis asked.

"They're used against Ghost-types," Jerome answered, "but...after the war, they're supposed to be illegal. Where'd they come from?"

"Who cares?!" Alexis questioned. "Can you get them off?!"

Jerome looked down at the chains before he blew a small jet of flames on them, causing them to crack before they shatter completely, thus freeing Silver, whose eye flashed as he came back to life...or afterlife or some such thing.

"Silver! Are you okay?!" Alexis asked.

 _"I believe so,"_ Silver answered. "Are you all right, Alexis?"

"I'm fine, now that my Dad's here," the teenage pup answered, putting the Honedge in his sheath and strapping him to her back.

"Let's get out of here," Jerome said as his daughter clambered onto her back, but just as they were about to flee, they heard the screams of the three traffickers. They looked back and saw them struggling to hold off the Ariados and Galvantula.

"...Dad, we're not gonna leave them here to fend for themselves, are we?" asked Alexis. "It's like you said, a knight's duty is to protect Pokemon, no matter what."

"...Quite true, Alexis," Jerome smiled before he looked around and spotted a bush with several flowers blooming from it. The flowers themselves were white with crescent-shaped pedals with a yellow center. The Arcanine grinned before he picked up a stone and threw it at the bush, causing the flowers to emit a pleasant-smelling aroma. This grabbed the attention of the adult arachnids, which crawled to the bush and began to lap at the flowers with their long tongues.

"Quickly!" called Jerome. "Come with me if you want to live!"

"Yeah! I wanna live!" Wally cried as he, Samuel, and Jorge ran to the Arcanine, who turned and dashed off, out of the woods.

XXX

After running for what felt like ages, the group finally managed to make it back to Cynderstohn, unscathed. However, despite the relieving situation, Jerome still had two matters to attend to. Right now, he stood before the Samuel, Wally, and Jorge, who all looked down in shame.

"I may've saved your lives," Jerome began, "but that doesn't change the fact that you kidnapped my daughter and tried to take her that wretched place in Barakki."

"Look, big guy," Samuel spoke up. "We don't usually go after small fries like your daughter, okay?"

"Then why did you do it?" asked Jerome. "And I want the truth!"

Alexis blinked as she stood behind her father, watching curiously.

"We were only following orders," added Wally. "We had a client that told us to kidnap her."

"And he was going to pay top Poke, _hombre_ ," added Jorge.

"And what is your client's name?" Jerome inquired.

"He didn't tell us his name," Samuel replied. "All we know is that he's a Houndoom with curly horns, an under-bite, and black armor. "That's all we know, I swear!"

"Victor...!" Alexis whispered in surprise.

"I should've known," Jerome muttered. "Where is Victor now? I want to speak with him."

"We don't know where he is," Wally replied. "After he told us what to do, he left and didn't so much as leave a clue as to where he was going!"

"And I'll tell you something else," Samuel began, "I quit this crazy slave-trading business! It's too much trouble! If getting money the clean way means I don't have to deal with anymore creepy bugs, then point me to jail where it's safe!"

"I'm with you, there, boss!" Wally agreed.

"You got that right, _amigos_ ," added Jorge. "From here on out, it's nothing but the straight and narrow for us!"

"If you stick by that, then you're on your way," Jerome answered. "It won't be easy, though."

"Hey, nobody said it would be," Samuel answered, "but you know what? I'd rather live honestly than work with crazy folks, especially that Houndoom! C'mon, boys. We're turning ourselves in."

With that, they headed off to the jailhouse. As they left, Alexis looked up at her, smiling up at him while wagging her tail...but then she frowned and her tail stopped, as well.

"...Some day off this turned out to be, huh?" the Growlithe asked, causing Jerome to frown, as well.

"Alexis, I'm sorry I didn't spend time with you like you wanted," he apologized. "You planned this day for the both of us, but I chose to ignore how you felt."

"I know I should've been more patient with you," Alexis began, "and I know you didn't mean to, but...you pretty much hurt my feelings today, Dad. I just wanted to spend time with you. I know you raised me and all, but I feel like I barely know you, sometimes, and you're my Dad, for Arceus' sake!"

"Really?" Jerome asked, surprised. "For how long?"

"...Almost 10 years...?" Alexis admitted, causing her father's jaw to drop.

"...Alexis...!" he whispered. "Why didn't you say anything about this sooner?!"

"...I don't know," Alexis replied, looking down at the ground. "Maybe because...you'd think I'm being stupid or something."

"...Alexis, I'm so sorry," Jerome apologized. "I had no idea you'd been feeling this way...I can't believe how aloof I am! Alexis...I never meant to make you feel like I didn't want anything to do with you." He then pulled Alexis close to him with his huge paw. "I'm sorry...you know I love you, don't you?"

"I know, Daddy," Alexis smiled as she nuzzled Jerome's leg, lovingly. "I love you, too."

The Arcanine smiled as he nuzzled his nose against Alexis' head-fur, causing her to giggle while Silver watched a warm expression in his single eye.

"So...what now?" the Growlithe asked.

"...I think there's still time to go to Regis' Pub," Jerome answered, a knowing smile on his face. "What do you think?"

"Yeah!" Alexis cheered as she dashed off. "Let's go, Dad!"

Jerome chuckled before he ran off after his daughter...feeling their bond strengthening anew.

XXX

A while later, as the sun sets in the west, Jerome is seen walking towards the Rising Sun HQ. On his back is Alexis, who lied on her back with a bulging belly and a satisfied look on her face. The two dogs had eaten their fill at Regis' Pub and had already left with full stomachs.

"Thanks for going with me, Dad," Alexis said, her eyelids sagging sleepily. "That was so much fun."

Jerome chuckled as he carried his bloated daughter. They had spent a good hour-and-a-half eating, talking, and cracking jokes with the other patrons at the pub, just having a great time. Alexis laughed more than she ever had, as did Jerome, who was laughing at his daughter making funny faces with the utensils. Regis didn't mind, and actually joined on the fun by wearing a salad bowl as a hat, which caused his wife, Elinor, to burst into laughter, as well. Even Silver couldn't help but laugh.

After a while, Alexis, Jerome, and Silver left the pub and bid Regis his farewell.

As they reached the gates to the Rising Sun HQ, they found Damien waiting for them.

"Hey, Dad," Damien greeted before he spotted Alexis. "Looks like you and Alexis had a good time."

"More or less," Jerome replied. "So, how were things here? Did you handle everything all right while I was gone?"

"Well...your job wasn't actually easy, Dad," Damien answered, "but I managed, thanks to Nova and the others."

"I see," Jerome said, an almost knowing grin on his face.

"That actually brings me to my next point," Damien added. "Dad, maybe your job would be easier if you hired an assistant or two."

"Hmm..." Jerome hummed, thoughtfully. "You make a good point, Damien. Tomorrow, I'll spread a town-wide search for one."

"Perfect," Damien smiled.

Just then, Alexis looked off to the side and gasped happily upon seeing Daniel and John approaching.

"Danny!" Alexis exclaimed as she jumped off her father's back and went to greet her best friend. "You're home! With...John?"

"Hey," John greeted.

"Actually, I was wondering where you've been, all day," Damien spoke up. "I was wondering why I hadn't heard your constant yelps of fright, lately."

"Very funny," Daniel quipped, "but...I actually went out with John to...the Shore of the Lost Prince."

"What?" Jerome asked. "What were you doing there?"

"That's actually something I came to talk to you about, Mr. Cliffton," Daniel answered. "It's better we go inside."

Confused but compliant, Jerome nodded his head before they headed inside. As they went in...they didn't notice that they were being watched by a peculiar-looking figure. It looked like a Marowak...only much more menacing-looking. Instead of the usual brownish color, this one was more purplish-black with a white stomach, and he also had a thinner build. The whites of his eyes were pitch-black, and his eyes were gray with slit pupils. The skull on his head looked more foreboding than other skulls that Marowak would wear, with an odd marking in the middle of it, and in his palm is a femur bone of some kind, and for some reason, the ends had an ominous greenish-blue fire on both ends. Finally, draped upon his shoulders was a black cape that was fluttering in the breeze. He didn't speak a single word, but instead turned and walked away, his intentions unknown.

 **Until Next Time...**

* * *

To find out more about where Daniel and John went, go see Ego-Man25's side-story on DeviantART!

Review, please!


End file.
